For The Last Time
by Fluffy's Lady
Summary: *Complete**10/19 Ch 15 edited* Deceit and love go hand in hand, or so they say.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first sess/kag fanfic and my second fanfic all around. I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to read and review, constructive criticism is always helpful and appreciated but flames will not be tolerated. You have two chances: you flame once, I warn you. You flame twice, and I'll block you. Get it? Got it? Good. Hopefully I'll have returning readers from my other story To Wish Upon A Star. It's a Sess/OC story.

Oh, btw, if you like Beauty and the Beast then you should check out the story written by Dreamish. She is my co-author on To Wish Upon A Star. Sadly, though, she is too busy with other stuff and her own story to help me out with this one. The story is called Thorns and its under the angst/romance genre. I think it's a really good story. The summary is: Everyone knows that the girl gets the prince and they live happily ever after, right? Wrong. What happens when love fails and there isn't an ever after? These are questions that need an answer and Jade will stop at nothing to solve the mystery.

Ok, enough gushing about stories other than this one. Now comes the most dreaded part of all for any writer: the disclaimer! _dramatic music sounds in the background_ Quick warning(s), Sesshomaru is a little OOC in this chapter but I explain why to the best of my ability right now in the story. The other warning is that I like to interrupt often to do author notes, please forgive me for doing so.

Disclaimer: (finally, eh? _audience glares warningly at FL _Ok, ok I'll say it now!) I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about getting scholarships for college. Heck, I wouldn't even have to worry about college!

* * *

**For The Last Time**

**Chapter 1: A Full Moon and An Empty Heart**

Kagome stood in the rain, letting it soak her to the bone, numbing her body. No matter how numb she was on the outside, though, it was no comparison to how numb she was on the inside.

_Funny, _she thought,_ that I don't feel any emotions. No hatred, no sadness, not bitterness, no anger, no jealousy—nothing. I feel like I'm at absolute zero, but I don't think I can help it right now. It's all because of _him.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome's senses had picked up Kikyou's miko powers. At first she just ignored it; her powers had grown far stronger than those of Kikyou and Inuyasha was sitting beneath the tree still. Kagome could tell this without opening her eyes because she had her head in his lap, thinking of _that_ day two years ago.

**FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK!!!** (A/N: Try that one on for size! _audience throws things at FL_ Oooww! Alright, alright already! I'll get on with the story! Geez!)

It was the day of the final battle, the day they had defeated Naraku. They still hadn't completed the Shikon Jewel. Well, that wasn't entirely true. They had completed it—or to be more precise—Naraku had. He was about to make his wish when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had joined together in a last ditch effort to defeat the evil hanyou who had screwed with all their lives in one way or another.

Inuyasha used the Wind Scar and Sesshomaru had used Tensaega. (A/N: Think about the third movie. _audience glares evilly at FL_ Fine, I'll shut up!) It had worked. The Tensaega's attack had hit first—reviving all the youkai Naraku had killed in order to form his body. The Wind Scar hit next—killing every last one of them. The force of the attacks, though, shattered the Jewel once more.

As a token of her appreciation for helping them out—Kagome healed Sesshomaru's arm for him. Inuyasha didn't take this too well and immediately started berating Kagome for her "stupidity"

Sesshomaru had begun to walk away when he heard his half-brother's words. Turning, he quickly strode over to where Inuyasha stood yelling at a now-crying Kagome. He raised his newly regenerated arm and punched Inuyasha square across the face. The blow sent him flying into the bloody remains of Naraku.

"Do not insult the miko. She made a wise move by giving me back the arm that you took from me four years ago. If she hadn't I would have killed you." With that, he had left. But not before looking at Kagome once more, with something akin to longing and gratitude in his eyes.

**END FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK**

As Kagome pretended to sleep—her head still in Inuyasha's lap—she still couldn't figure Sesshomaru out.

Her musings were cut short, though, when she felt Inuyasha gently move her head off his lap. She heard him walk off so she opened her eyes, got up and followed him.

She stopped about ten minutes later when Inuyasha met Kikyou in a large clearing.

"Beloved," Kikyou said, locking her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "You promised me that once Naraku was dead then you would come to hell with me." She tilted her face and kissed Inuyasha full on the lips.

Kagome barely stifled a gasp. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice but Kikyou did. She broke the kiss and laid her head on Inuyasha's chest. A sadistic smirk graced her features.

"Well, I…I mean…I…" Inuyasha fumbled for another excuse. He had used so many over the last two years. He really hated lying to Kikyou, but he _really_ didn't want to go to hell—not yet anyway.

Kikyou pulled away and looked him in the face. "It's my reincarnation isn't it? That Kagome girl. You love her don't you? You love her more than me," the clay pot pouted.

"No! No! That's not it! That's not it at all! I don't love her, really I don't!" Inuyasha hastened to assure his dead miko.

"If that is true, then what is she to you?" Kikyou prodded, knowing full-well the one in question stood just a few yards away from them.

Instead of answering, Inuyasha kissed Kikyou hard and began to undress her. She returned the kiss and began to undress him as well. They parted for air and finished undressing. Inuyasha threw his clothes and the Tessaiga in a pile but a few feet in front of Kagome.

He then grabbed an equally naked Kikyou and gently lowered her to the forest floor before making love to her.

Kagome was beyond mad. She was beyond any emotion or rational thought. So she was in a very vulnerable state of mind when an idea popped into her head.

Since it was the only one she had at the time, Kagome followed its orders.

**END FLASHBACK**

So here she was now—standing in the rain, soaked to the core and staring at the sky, Tessaiga firmly clasped in her hand.

Kagome was wondering what she should do now. She didn't want to go home—Inuyasha could and would follow her there. She couldn't go back; Inuyasha would be pissed that she left. He would be beyond control if he found out she had taken the Tessaiga. And she couldn't just wonder around here on her own. That most certainly was not an option.

It was then that Kagome remembered something. She remembered Sesshomaru.

_Well,_ she thought, _might as well explore that option. It seems it's the only one left to me._

She closed her eyes and concentrated—searching for Sesshomaru's aura. She found it quickly. It was much larger and stronger than normal. Kagome didn't know what that meant but she hoped he would accept her and her gift.

She opened her eyes and swiftly jogged toward his location. When she stopped, she gasped, there in the clearing in front of her stood Sesshomaru in all his glory. (A/N: Can you guess what I mean? _audience draws knives_ Aaaah! Run away!)

He was in his true form (A/N: Did you get my hint? _audience pulls guns _Awh, come on you guys! _sweats nervously _I can't talk during the story? It's my story after all. _audience shakes heads no_ See ya! _runs away_) and sitting in the middle of the field looking up at the clearing sky. In the middle of the ever-increasing hole in the clouds hung a beautiful full moon.

She walked out into the clearing as she felt her aura flare madly at the beautiful sight. (A/N: _clears throat nervously_ May I clear something up? _audience nods yes_ Phew. The beautiful sight is the moon, not Sesshomaru.)

Sesshomaru was surprised when he felt the aura flare up. It was a different type of aura—he couldn't exactly put his finger…er…paw on what was different about it, though. He whirled around and instinctively growled at the approaching aura.

Kagome cried out in fear as Sesshomaru whirled on her. She clenched her eyes shut and waited for the impending blow. It never came.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kagome opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru in his true form standing before her.

"What is it you seek, Miko?" he asked quietly.

"I…I wanted…" Kagome faltered. What was the best way to ask? She decided to be blunt. "I wanted to know if I could travel with you."

Sesshomaru barely controlled his surprise. Why would his half-brother's woman want to travel with him? "Why?"

Kagome was taken aback by his question. She had been expecting him to say no and then kill her for her boldness. "Because I no longer wish to travel with…him," she whispered.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Please, don't make me say his name," Kagome was nearly in tears.

"What is it that my half-brother did that drove you to me?" Sesshomaru wandered.

"He went back to his dead clay pot of a miko. He said I meant nothing to him. He said he didn't love me. Then he made love to _her_ right in front of me!" Kagome's voice had been steadily increasing in volume until she was yelling.

"I see," Sesshomaru said. "Why should I let you travel with me?"

"Because I will give you the Tessaiga," she answered, holding the sword out to the enormous white dog.

"I could kill you and take the sword," Sesshomaru stated nonchalantly.

Kagome gave a bitter laugh. "I know you could. But I believe you have more honor than that. That is something that _he_ would do," Kagome replied evenly.

Then Sesshomaru did something that shocked Kagome. The great Taiyoukai of the West chuckled. He actually chuckled!

"You understand me better than I give you credit for. You are right; I wouldn't do something so dishonorable as that. I also owe you for healing my arm," he said, inclining his great head slightly. "Yes you may travel with me."

Kagome sighed in relief just as the skies opened up and poured out their wet gift of life upon the earth beneath them.

"Great, just great," Kagome muttered, starting to shiver.

All at once, the rain stopped. No, that wasn't it. Kagome looked in front of her, it was still pouring down rain. So why was she not getting any wetter? Looking up, she found her answer.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko started to shiver. He quickly and effortlessly moved to where he stood over Kagome and she was between his magnificent snowy forepaws.

"Why?" Kagome asked, clutching the Tessaiga to her chest.

"Because," Sesshomaru said, "I am allowing you to travel with me and as part of that agreement I am obliged to protect you."

"Why do you think I need protection?" Kagome sniffed.

"Humans are fragile creatures, they need protection," he explained.

Kagome's anger soared. Sesshomaru sensed it through her strange aura and crooned softly deep in his chest. Kagome heard the croon and instinctively relaxed.

"Come, Miko," Sesshomaru commanded softly and began to walk.

Kagome stumbled and quickly regained her balance, making sure to keep herself between his forepaws at all times. Their combined body heat and the exercise soon warmed her.

After twenty minutes of silence, Kagome asked the question that had plagued her mind since she first saw Sesshomaru that evening.

"Sesshomaru," she said tentatively, "why are you alone and in your true form?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, he just kept walking silently. At first Kagome thought he wasn't going to answer her question.

"As a hanyou, you know Inuyasha has a time of month when he loses his demonic powers, correct?" His voice startled poor Kagome so much that she lost her balance and nearly went sprawling down the muddy hillside—she had been having enough trouble keeping her footing without him surprising her.

Sesshomaru saw her trip (A/N: She had walked out from beneath him. _audience nods in understanding_) and quickly grabbed her by her backpack and carried her the last little bit down the hillside before setting her down again.

"Thanks," she mumbled, blushing, returning to her spot in between his snowy white forepaws.

Sesshomaru nodded and continued with his explanation. "Well the opposite is true for me. On the nights of the full moon, my powers exceed their normal levels. On these nights my youkai and I both long to be as one. I release my true form and leave the others so that I can feel free and unrestrained."

"Oh." By now Kagome was have a hard time keeping her eyes open. It had indeed been a very long day for her. "So, since this is the first night, how long are you planning on staying out here?"

"Another three days," Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru, can we stop for the night? I'm practically asleep on my feet," she complained.

"Do you see that line of trees in the distance?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "There is a hidden cave behind them. We will stay there for the next few nights."

"How long will it take to reach it?" Kagome wandered, a hint of a whine in her tired voice.

Sesshomaru heard the note and took pity on the girl. He was, after all, supposed to take care of her to the best of his abilities since she was now in his care. He used his left forepaw to gently scoot her out in front of him.

"Wha-what?" Kagome stuttered. "What are you doing?" Was he making her leave? Why? What had she done to offend him?

In answer to her question, he extended his massive leg. "Get on," he said simply.

"What? Why?" Kagome was seriously confused.

"You are tired and the cave is a good two hours walk at this pace. You may get on if you wish. Or would you rather walk?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No! I am grateful for the offer Sesshomaru." She bowed to the Taiyoukai.

"Hmph," was his reply. "Hurry. You want to sleep right?"

"Yes," she affirmed as she scrambled up his leg. It was difficult going for her; his fur was wet, making it extremely slippery. It was made even harder considering she had to get Tessaiga up as well.

After her fifth failed attempt, she sat on the ground—on the verge of tears—feeling like a failure. _What must Sesshomaru think of me? So much for creating a different impression from before, _she thought wryly.

Sesshomaru saw her start to cry and gently pushed her to her feet.

"Come," he said softly. "Stand up."

Kagome sniffled and nodded, allowing Sesshomaru to gently push her to her feet. She looked up at the distance it would take her to climb and nearly burst out into tears again.

Sesshomaru sensed her distress and had a feeling he knew what it was about. He lowered his head and gently grabbed her big yellow backpack. He picked her up and placed her on his back.

"There," he said. "Now hang on. It will take at least thirty minutes to reach our destination."

"Alright," Kagome nodded. She wrapped her hand in his fur and held on to Tessaiga with the other. "I'm ready," she called to Sesshomaru.

"Good," was all he said as he took off in—what was to him—a slow run.

Kagome "eeped" and buried her face in his back, hanging on with all her might.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly at her antics but didn't let up on his speed.

Thirty minutes later, he slowed to a halt and turned his head to look at Kagome.

She had fallen asleep on his back with one hand still loosely tangled in his fur. She looked like a tenshi lying there asleep on his back. The little moonlight that broke through the restraining arms of the canopy of trees slowly fell down to softly kiss her sleeping form.

(A/N: Quick side note anyone? _audience shakes head no_ Please, its really important! _audience sighs and nods head yes_ Ok, the _**bold italics are Sesshomaru's beast **_okay? Good. Now back to the story.)

_Wait, what am I thinking? She is a human, a miko at that! I can't possibly have feelings for her!...__**are you sure about that?**__...what do you mean?...__**are you sure she's a human?**__...yes, why?...__**her aura has changed since we last saw her**__…what has that got to do with anything?...__**her aura no longer seems-human**__…you're right. I wonder what happened to her…__**ask later. For now just go into the cave and rest.**_ Sesshomaru followed his youkai's advice.

When he came to his sleeping area deep inside the cave, he gently picked Kagome up—waking her up in the process—and set her on the ground.

"Where are we?" the sleepy-eyed young woman asked.

"We have arrived," Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh, okay." She looked around the cave for a place to lie down and go back to sleep.

Sesshomaru settled down in his spot as he watched Kagome select a place to lie down.

Kagome picked a spot by the cave wall a decent distance away from Sesshomaru. She took out her sleeping bag and spread it out. Digging through her bag, she pulled out her pajamas. It was a pair of blue cotton shorts that reached to her mid-thigh and a white tank top that hugged her curves.

Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag and sent a glare at Sesshomaru. "Don't look," she told him.

"What is there to look at?" he teased. He was rewarded with and indignant "Oooh!"

She quickly changed and put her jeans and Jason Aldean t-shirt, along with her shoes and socks, in her backpack. She heaved a tired sigh and laid back down before drifting off to sleep.

Sometime during the night, all hell broke loose outside. The skies broke open with a loud thunderclap and a monstrous gale ripped through the forest. It howled in pleasure as it uprooted trees and destroyed houses in villages. An enormous flash of lightening lit up the sky, momentarily bathing the area in a light bright enough to rival that of the sun's.

The thunder awoke Sesshomaru and Kagome at the same time.

Sesshomaru merely opened his eyes at the noise, closing them again almost instantly.

Kagome—on the other hand—was scared stiff. She had never seen such a bad storm. She whimpered quietly and curled into a tight ball, silently wishing Buyou was here.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and lifted his head at the miko's whimpering. _What is she whimpering about?...__**uh, maybe she's scared**__…of what?...__**of the storm. Duh, stupid**__…why?...__**who knows. You should comfort her**__…why should I?...__**um, because you now you want to, and I know it too**__…who says?...__**you know I'm right**__…I really hate you sometimes…__**I know**_

"Miko," Sesshomaru said. No response. "Miko," he said a little louder. Still nothing. He sighed. "Kagome," he called softly.

_That_ got her attention. "Huh?" was her brilliant reply.

"Kagome, come," he told the frightened young woman.

Kagome knew what he meant. She wasted no time in scrambling out of her sleeping bag and running the short distance to Sesshomaru's side.

She collapsed against him and shivered constantly. Winter was silently creeping into the land. The air in the cave was cool—cold to Kagome's bare skin.

_Why is she shivering?...__**Uh, maybe she cold or scared?**_Sesshomaru lightly sniffed the air. Sure enough, Kagome's normal scent of lilacs, sun flowers and dasies was almost completely masked by the scent of her fear.

He leaned his head down and softly nuzzled Kagome's back. "Do not be afraid," he comforted softly, "it will be alright. You're safe here with me."

Kagome sighed and nodded, resting her head on Sesshomaru's side with a mumbled word of thanks.

Sesshomaru covered her with his tail before laying his own head down.

As he fell asleep, he thought of the young woman beside him. In the six years since they had met, she had developed from a scrawny little school girl into a beautiful and voluptuous young woman. She had let her raven locks grow, now they reached down to her bottom. She had grown four inches and now the top of her head reached the bottom of his chin. (A/N: One last thing before the chapter ends. _audience rolls eyes_ Her head reaches his chin when he's in his "human" state. Okay?) What had confused him, though, was her aura. It had changed from that of a normal miko's to…something different yet familiar. He wasn't sure exactly what it was.

Sesshomaru pondered all these thoughts in his head as he dozed off.

* * *

FL: So how did you like it? 

Inu: _yells indignantly_ You made me seem like an insensitive jerk!

FL: _yells back_ That's because you are! Isn't that right Sesshomaru?

Sessy: _glares evilly at Inuyasha_ Yes, you are right, FL.

Kags: I agree, you really are insensitive.

Kik: _wraps arms around Inuyasha_ I don't think he's an insensitive jerk. Infact, I find him rather sensitive.

FL, Kags, Sessy: _gags in disgust as Kik and Inu make out_

FL: See that's what we're talking about right there! That is absolutely disgusting! _muttering_ I mean come on, kissing a dead person. How gross can you get?

Inu: _throws deadly glare at FL_ What were you saying?

FL: Eeep! _hides behind Sessy_

Sessy:_ looks behind him at the fear written on FL's face, transforms into his kawaii doggie form_ Come, FL, Kagome, let us leave the two idiots to there disgusting venture. _crouches down _

Kags, FL: _look at eachother and grin_ All right! We get to ride on the kawaii inu! _jumps on Sessy's back_

Sessy: _rolls eyes and stands up and looks at audience_ We will be back for the next chapter. Until then...

Kags, FL, Sessy: Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my reviewers! Sadly, right now (while I'm typing this) I don't have internet connection so I can't look up all of your names. I do remember some though. Thank you to my returning reader Saundra. It is so nice to have you reading this story too. I'm sorry that I don't remember the rest of your names. If you keep reviewing, though, they'll stick in my mind eventually. Please forgive the long update lapse. I got into a fight with my dad and got grounded from fanfics. But I'm back (for now). I'll try to stay on his good side but it is very hard sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about scholarships for college. Heck, I wouldn't have to worry about college at all!

* * *

For The Last Time

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She was loathe to wake up and leave the comforting realms of sleep. When her eyes were fully open, all she could see was white.

Sesshomaru had been awake for about an hour. Instead of getting up, though, he decided that the day could wait for him. During the night the storm had stopped and all had become calm once more.

Looking out the entrance to the cavern, he decided that it was close to six o'clock. At first he thought about awakening the miko sleeping beneath his tail but eventually decided against it.

When he felt her stir, though, he removed his tail and looked at her.

When Kagome felt the warmth removed from her back, she looked up.

"Sess-Sesshomaru!" she gasped. "What-"

"During the night you became scared and I allowed you to come to me," he cut in.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Your scent is not pleasant when you are scared," Sesshomaru explained. "I wished to remove the scent from the air so I could sleep."

"So you're saying that I stink when I get scared?" Kagome demanded. "Well excuse me for having a mortal's fear of storms!"

This intrigued Sesshomaru--not _what_ she said, but _how_ she said it. "A 'mortal's fear'?" he questioned.

Kagome blushed and looked down. She hadn't meant to reveal _that_ tidbit of information! "Never mind!" she tried to brush it off but the Taiyoukai would have none of it.

"Explain yourself, miko," he commanded.

"First of all, my name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! I know you know it. You're not stupid like the hanyou!" she huffed.

Sesshomaru growled a warning growl that made Kagome "eep!" and curl against his side.

"Do not compare me to that wretched half-breed." Kagome gulped and nodded. "Now explain yourself."

_Well,_ Kagome thought,_ at least he didn't call me "miko"._ "My father was killed in a severe storm when I was younger. He got me, my mom, and my younger brother to safety. My brother started to whine that he forgot his favorite toy. I begged my dad not to go, my mom and I both did, but he went out into the storm anyway." Kagome was trying not to cry by this time. "That was the last time we saw him--alive." Her voice cracked on the last worn and she broke down and cried. Cried for the father she lost, for the time she lost with him, for the life she lost with him. Most of all, though, she cried over Inuyasha's betrayal of her.

Kagome's story wrenched Sesshomaru's heart, although he took great pains not to show it. He, too, had lost his father to his brother's stupidity and greed. (A/N: He so totally blames Inuyasha for his father's death, even though that isn't fair, I know.)

He remembered the day his father died. He, too, had asked--more like commanded--his father not to go. Sesshomaru just hadn't seen why his father was so wrapped up over some human woman. Hime or not. They were so fragile and so temporary--he didn't see there value. That all changed, though, the day that Rin came into his life.

Since that day he no longer felt that all-consuming hatred towards humans. He didn't love them, nor did he understand them completely. His hatred was simply not as strong. To put it more clearly--his feelings towards humans could be said to be an intense dislike.

When he came out of his thoughts, he realized two things. One: Kagome had quit crying. Two: that she hadn't fully answered his question.

"Kagome, you failed to answer my question," he reminded her.

"I did? I seem to remember answering your question," Kagome said all too innocently.

"Yes, you did fail," Sesshomaru growled. "You failed to explain what you meant by 'a mortal's fear'. Now explain yourself."

"Well..." Kagome drawled out. _Should I tell him? I mean, will he understand why--_ Sesshomaru growled again. _Alright! I better tell him!_ "I don't think I am human anymore," she said slowly.

"So you are a demon then?" Sesshomaru asked; although it came out more as a statement. He was curious--but careful not to let it show.

Kagome shifted were she sat. "I-I don't know," she finally admitted.

"So how is it that you believe that you are no longer human?" he asked.

Kagome took a deep breath to answer, but never got the chance. All of a sudden, a bright white light filled the cave. The next thing they knew, they were standing in a field of tall grass. Well, tall for Kagome anyway; Sesshomaru was still in his dog form. Kagome again positioned herself between his forepaws. This time, though, she leaned against his right leg for support; she was scared. "Wh-Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"Child," called a voice that sounded familiar. A figure appeared in the grass before the two.

"Mi-Midoriko-sama?" Kagome breathed.

"Yes, child, it is I," Midoriko confirmed.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked. She had completely forgotten her earlier question.

"To inform you of the power that you were granted when you wished on the jewel," the elder miko explained.

"How did she wish on the jewel?" Sesshomaru asked. "I was told that it had broken once more." (A/N: Always neutral toned!)

"So it was," Midoriko said. "But this time, the jewel did not shatter into hundreds of pieces. I used my powers to cast an illusion on all but Kagome and you, Sesshomaru-sama. The illusion was that the jewel once more was shattered."

"Why?" Kagome queried.

"Because I no longer wished for the jewel to remain in this world. As long as it is here it will only cause strife and grief." Midoriko bowed her head at Kagome. "I have you to thank, young miko. That day when you put all the pieces back together and made your pure wish, the jewel disappeared."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the elder miko but said nothing.

Midoriko smiled. "Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama wishes to know what you're wish was."

Sesshomaru visibly stiffened at this but again said nothing.

Kagome held in a laugh. "My wish was that I become stronger to protect the ones I love. But," she bowed her head in distress, "it didn't seem to work."

Midoriko let out a small laugh. "Child, have you not felt different at times over these past two years? Did you not see the strange looks that mikos of local villages gave you? Or the way men of spiritual power either avoid you or glare at you?"

Kagome tapped her chin with her pointer finger in thought. "Well, I did notice the looks but I thought it was because of my clothing," she said. "I didn't think it had anything to do with my power. I mean I did notice my aura was no longer that of a human so I figured the Jewel increased my lifespan or something, but I wasn't sure."

"You are partially right. You are indeed no longer a human," the famous miko said.

_**Good thing for you, eh, Sesshomaru?**__...Shut up. Keep your thoughts to yourself...__**Tisk, tisk, touchy aren't we?**_

"If I'm not human, then what am I?" Kagome wondered.

"Come here, child," Midoriko beckoned.

Kagome came to stand facing the elder woman who turned her around.

"What do you see, child?" Midoriko asked.

"Well, I see Sesshomaru. But I don't get where this is going!" Kagome whined.

"Look again child and tell me what you see," Midoriko commanded softly.

"I already told you, I only see Sesshomaru," the younger miko huffed.

"Once more, child, tell me what you see," Midoriko urged.

"Why?" Kagome was confused and quickly growing tired of the other woman's game.

"The third time's the charm," Midoriko said simply.

"Alright. I still only see Sessho--" Then it hit her. "I'm an Inu youkai?!" she screeched.

Sesshomaru's ears perked up at this piece of information.

"Yes, child, you are." Midoriko laughed at Kagome's reaction.

"But, why? I only thought my miko powers would grow. I didn't think it would change me into something completely different!" Kagome wailed.

"Child, it is your destiny to be such. You will need this power to defeat your enemies," Midoriko explained.

"Who are my enemies?" Kagome asked.

"The one who you once held dear and his beloved. They plot against you as we speak," Midoriko said sadly.

"Why?" Kagome's breath hitched in her throat.

"Jealousy, lust, and greed. They are not only your enemies, Kagome, but yours as well, Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome gave you the Tessaiga correct?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Then your father's wish has been completed."

"My father's wish?" Sesshomaru echoed.

"Yes, your father came to me after he died. He had seen Inuyasha and Kikyou together once more. He couldn't stand the thought of his son being with a dead woman. Inutaisho requested of me to have Kagome here give you the Tessaiga because you had found someone to protect and Inuyasha had abandoned his," Midoriko said sadly.

At the sound of _his_ name, Kagome whimpered and ran back to Sesshomaru, clinging to his foreleg.

The great Taiyoukai looked down at her and felt a nearly unending hatred towards his brother four causing the young woman so much pain. _She doesn't deserve this. She was always respectful towards me--for the most part--after our first encounter. She even took care of Rin when she was sick without telling Inuyasha._

"Sesshomaru-sama," Midoriko called, "you must look after her. She is your intended." Sesshomaru's head snapped up at this. "After her wish, her father asked me to get you two together somehow. I was not planning on Inuyasha and Kikyou being the reason why, though. I would never have hurt her. You must protect her and train in her in the use of her youkai powers. They are the exact same as yours. She even has the ability to revert to her true form, much like yours," the legendary woman explained. "Now I must go. God bless you, both of you."

Sesshomaru and Kagome blinked and they were once more in the cave. Sesshomaru looked at the position of the sun and determined that an hour had passed.

"Eh-hem," Kagome cleared her throat to get Sesshomaru's attention.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru looked back at her.

"So I-I-I'm your intended?" Kagome asked, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"Apparently so. Though, if you wish to know all the details I suggest you contact your father. That may be difficult--" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome's stomach growling. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

The young miko blushed and looked down. "I guess I'm hungry."

"Come," he told her, getting up and padding out of the cave.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, rising to follow the Taiyoukai.

"You are hungry, correct?" Sesshomaru called without looking back.

"Well ya," she retorted.

"Then you must eat," He said it so calmly it made Kagome stop in her tracks.

"Why would you care?" she asked rudely. "Hello...! I'm talking to you!" she said when she didn't receive an answer.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't explain himself," he growled, trying to maintain his stoic mask.

"Why?" Kagome persisted. "Why are you going to feed me? Why? I want to know! Why?"

_This female is annoying me to no end!...__**But you know you like her!**__...I do not...__**Yes you do**__...What makes you so sure?...__**Because if you didn't, then you would have put up a fuss about her being your intended. As I recall, though, you did no such thing**__...Why argue with a dead miko?...__**Ah-ha! So you **_**didn't**_** argue! I wi-i-in! I wi-i-in! I win! I win! I wi-i-in!**_

Sesshomaru sighed internally. "Because if I am to train you, then you will need your strength." He left it at that and continued on his way.

* * *

FL: "So how did you like the story?"

Inu: _grumbling_ "I thought it was lousy. I mean I wasn't even in it except for a few put downs and references to me being a bad guy!"

FL: _yells loudly_ "Well nobody asked you!"

Inu: _yells back_ "You did too!"

FL: _sticks tongue out at Inu_ "No, I was asking Kagome and Sesshomaru. Well you guys, what do you think?"

Kags: _smiling_ "I liked it. Except for where I stuttered so often. I didn't care for that too much."

Sessy: _in a haughty tone_ "I would have put up more of a fuss about her being my intended."

FL: _sarcastically _"Oh really? I don't believe it one second. You've always had some granule of respect towards your elders and obedience is part of that granule. As for your stuttering, Kags, I won't make you do it so much next chapter but you just got so scared in this one. Do you understand?"

Inu: _smiles evilly_ "Oh, I think it suits her perfectly. It makes her sound like the dope she is."

Kags: _scowling at Inu_ "Is that so? Well here's something for you: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Let that teach you a lesson about insulting your superiors!" _to FL and Sessy_ "Do you think that will work?"

Inu: _yelling at Kags, leaping at her_ "Why you!"

Sessy and FL: "Nope."

FL: _smiling brightly _"But this will! HEEL!"

Inu: _confused_ "What the?" _being dragged out of the room_ "Where am I going?!"

FL: "To Kaede's village. When ever I say 'heel' you're dragged back to Kaede's village. If I say 'stay' then you can't leave a 1 mile radius of where you're at when I say it until I say 'heel'. Hey, where'd he go?"

Sessy: "He was gone before you finished your first sentence. Does that power only work for you?"

FL: _smiles too sweetly_ "Nope, it works for you too. Now let's leave these readers be so they can review. Goodbye!"

Kags: "Hey, where's Kikyou?"

Sessy: _sweats nervously _"Goodbye folks!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my reviewers! Florren, black canary, TheRYU, bluemiko, Akari-san, CobaltHeart, Kimster44, Saundra, sango mumbo bum, better.then.u, lonely-miko, KagomesInnerBeast, Mikako Kazuke. I really appreciate all the attention im getting! _blushes deep red_ I absolutely love it. Please, in your reviews, when you address me, call me FL, its much shorter. Oh, btw, you will sooo hate me by the end of the chapter.

K.I.B: yes the rest of the gang is still alive they just haven't come into play yet. They will in the next chapter though.

Saundra: of course I would thank you. You are a returning reviewer and I much appreciate that. Plus yours was the only name that stuck in my mind at the time and I didn't have internet access.

Kimster44: lol, thanks for the idea! Im still dying of laughter over here!

CobaltHeart: I know it's a little soon but just wait and see what I have in store for the new couple and poor Hojo. (Later chaps (much later))

Akari-san: I always finish what I start. It may take me forever and a year but I always finish what I start.

Florren: thank you so much! That is such a high compliment! _blushes DEEP red_

Here's how the schedule will work. Since I am writing another story, and I now have a job _jumps for joy_ it will be a little hectic. I will update this story in about two weeks. Next week I will update my other story. Hopefully. I love my job but this week my only entire day off will be on Thursday. I work 7.45 until 5.15 and I stand all day on hard concrete floors with only a 1 hour lunch break. I love my job, really I do, but by the end of the day my feet are dead and I am almost dead with them. On the weekends I go to the barn with my friend so im busy-kinda-then too. Don't worry, just refer back to what I said to Akari-san.

Oh, this story has gone so far off from my manuscript that I really don't even need to write it out. I do anyway, though, it helps me keep my thoughts clear and organized. So, in short, NEVER read my manuscript, only the final product.

This has gone on long enough, on to the story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I wouldn't have to worry about money for college. Heck, I wouldn't have to worry about college at all! I do own this story line, though, and the new character(s) that will be introduced in later chapters. (Boy will they be a handful!)

* * *

For The Last Time

Chapter 3: The Coming

* * *

_thoughts_

_**sessy's/kag's beast**_

"Talking"

**EXACTLY** ONE MONTH LATER...

Kagome sighed and looked around the small cave–there had to be some comfortable place to sleep! There were nooks and crannies all along the walls that lead back into the black depths of the cavern. The problem was, though, they were all just too small!

Resignedly, Kagome picked up her yellow backpack–_wow, this thing is getting light, I'll need to go home soon_–and selected a spot that looked decent enough. It seemed to be about three feet tall at its highest point, two feet deep, and six feet long.

She stopped at the niche in the wall and, kneeling, felt to see how damp it was. She was disappointed to find that it was heavily wet. Kagome gritted her teeth in frustration and looked for a place to lie down.

Sesshomaru–in his true form–lay at the back of the cave once more; in the same spot as before. It was obvious that the great Inu-taiyoukai frequented this cave–the areas on the floor and the back cave wall were worn smooth. He watched the young miko in her quest for a sleeping spot. She looked extremely annoyed and he could tell by her scent that she was quickly becoming ticked off. Sesshomaru didn't like her scent when she was angry or annoyed–it hurt his sensitive nose. Thinking of what he could to help her, and his nose, he remembered the night when Kagome had come to him. She had slept with him–beneath his tail–when the storm had broken out.

"Miko," he said, "come here."

"What do you want?" she asked crossly. "And my name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! Geez, its been a month, you think you could say my name? Geez!" she muttered.

"Come," he repeated.

"And that's another thing! You can't just order me around like some stupid dog!" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest with some difficulty.

"There is a hole in your reasoning," Sesshomaru said smoothly, simply watching the young woman.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" she snapped irritably. She was really having a bad day. First she woke up to realize that she had started her period, then she remembered that tonight was the first night of the full moon. She had a feeling Sesshomaru would have her go with him so he could continue her training–she was right. They had left Jaken and Rin with Ah-Un (A/N: we all know Jaken can barely take care of himself, let alone Rin. ;) ) and had headed off to the cave. Before they had even gone 3 miles Sesshomaru had released his true form, grabbed her by her backpack and, depositing her on his back, took off.

Kagome was surprised when he grabbed her, so she did what any twenty-two year old girl would do when she is surprised–she squealed. (A/N: Dreamish, if you're reading this, don't say a word!!!) Sesshomaru was startled–slightly–when Kagome squealed. Her little squeal had hurt his ears, he growled low in a warning to shut up. Poor Kagome practically shrunk into a little ball at the enormous dog's growl. After all, she was nearly 40 feet in the air and dangling by her backpack from the jaws of the most powerful taiyoukai in all of Japan. She was not about to piss him off–who knew what he would do to her? His intended or not. So she sat quietly on his back for the remainder of the journey–her hands in a death grip on his fur.

Sesshomaru's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You are, in fact, a dog," he smirked.

"Why–how–you–" Kagome sputtered. "Jerk!" she finally got out, her face red in anger.

"Is that all? Come here, then, Kagome," he said, ignoring the insult. It was beneath him to respond to such a meaningless insult.

Kagome shut-up when she heard her name roll off the lips of the taiyoukai she shared the cave with. She meekly walked over to Sesshomaru and looked up at him. (A/N: _imitates Kagome_ ouch! That hurts my neck!) "Yes?" she asked softly, afraid of what he might do to her. _Dang, am I on a mood-swing spree or what? First surprised, then resigned, then ticked, then irritable, and now scared! Geez! I'm gonna kill whoever gave women this ordeal to go through every month! I'm sure every woman in the world will thank me.  
_

"You will sleep with me whenever we visit this cave," he informed her in his oh-so-favorite tone.

"Why? Why are you suddenly acting like you care about me? This entire month I've been with you, you've barely spoken to me outside of training. When you did see fit to speak to me, you rarely called me by my name. It was always 'miko' or 'woman'. You didn't even defend me to Jaken when he would say things about me. All you ever said to him was 'She will travel with us'; nothing else! It seems like you don't want people to know that I'm you're intended!" Kagome yelled. Her breathing had become ragged with rage and she was trembling with the pent-up emotion. Her eyes turned a slight pink as they started to bleed red.

Sesshomaru said nothing while Kagome was talking. When she finally stopped, he waited a while for her to calm down before he defended himself. When her breathing evened out and she stopped trembling, he spoke. "I have always acted as such–you simply have failed to notice." This insinuation made Kagome's hackles rise. "If you wanted to speak to me, why didn't _you_ say something? You are at fault, too, for the silence between us. I didn't always use your name because I do not like to sound repetitive." Kagome–her hackles down–"hmphed!" at this. Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction and continued. "Why should I defend you to Jaken when you can defend yourself? You are smarter than him, correct?" Kagome nodded. "Then prove it next time. As for people knowing that we are intended, if you want them to know, then why don't say something? If you tell someone and they seek conformation, then send them to me. I will set them straight in the matter of our betrothal." He was rewarded with one of Kagome's bright smiles. "Now, lay down and sleep. We will be up with the sun tomorrow to train."

Kagome nodded and went to get her stuff from where she had dropped it when Sesshomaru had called her by name–next to the small niche in the wall of the cave. She was a little bit upset when she found the bottom of her stuff soaking wet. She sighed and picked it up anyway.

When Kagome returned to Sesshomaru's side, she got her sleeping bag out of her pack and checked it over. It was a little damp but nothing too serious. She stretched it out beside him and crawled in. Quickly changing into her nightclothes, Kagome stretched out comfortably and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru watched the young miko as she got ready for bed. When she had crawled into her sleeping bag and was still; he covered her with his tail–the days had grown colder due to winter–and lay his head down for his own well-deserved rest.

He was nearly asleep when he heard a mumbled and muffled "G'night" from beneath his tail.

Sesshomaru waited until he thought Kagome was asleep before responding. "Good night," he whispered softly.

Unbeknownst to him, though, Kagome was awake–although just barely–and heard. That night, as she drifted off to sleep, a soft smile adorned her face.

Sesshomaru awoke just before sunrise the next morning. The sky was a soft dove gray–false dawn; light gray clouds drifted lazily across the sky, their edges lined in silver. Judging from the light of the soon-to-be-morning, he determined there was thirty minutes left until the sun began to rise and the day began. He let Kagome continue to sleep while he planned what they would do that day.

_She needs to continue her training,_ Sesshomaru thought. _She still hasn't been able to unlock her true form. She needs to clear her mind and let go of all her emotions. That is the key to unlocking her true form correctly–a calm, assertive energy. _(A/N: Dreamish, don't say a word!!!) _Anger only clouds the mind when in your true form. That was why I lost my arm to Inuyasha; I was mad because he had been able to destroy my armor and draw the Tessaiga. He thought I had killed Kagome and that angered him which strengthened him beyond belief...__**you would be the same way now**__...what do you mean?...__**if you thought someone killed her you would be pissed more than he was**__...why do you think that?...__**because you love her**__...no I don't_..._**Don't deny it. I know. If you didn't love her you wouldn't keep her warm during the night, you wouldn't have agreed to mate her, and you wouldn't be training her**__...I don't do those things because I love her...__**oh yeah? Then tell me, why do you do those things?**__...out of respect for her late father's wishes. I may not care about those older than me, but it is a part of my honor to respect their wishes...__**sure it is**__...Quiet!_

Sesshomaru checked the sky to find the sun starting to rise. He decided it was time for the young miko beneath his tail to awaken–whether she liked it or not.

He removed his tail and looked at Kagome. She still lay sleeping soundly–tucked into her cozy sleeping bag. Her head and shoulders, as well as her arms, stuck out of the top and her hair lay all around her face–framing it so that she looked childlike and innocent. Her face had a soft glow and seemed to radiate peace in her aura. The soft smile from the night before still graced her lips.

_Why is she smiling?...__**who knows.**_

"Kagome," he said, "Kagome, it is time to wake up. You must continue your training this day."

Kagome barely stirred. She simply turned to lay on her side and face Sesshomaru. (A/N: She had been facing towards the entrance.) "Five more minutes, mom. I don't want to go to school yet," she muttered.

Sesshomaru wondered what she meant. _Is the miko educated? Wait, she called me MOTHER!...__**aaaahahahahaha! She thinks you're her mom! Hahahaha!**_

Sesshomaru growled slightly. "Miko, it is time to wake up!"

"I said five more minutes, mother! I just want to sleep..." she mumbled the last part into her pillow.

_**Hahahaha! She still thinks you're her mom! Hahahaha!**_

That was it–Sesshomaru had had it. If the miko wasn't going to wake up when he told her nicely– (A/N: As nice as Sesshomaru gets!)–then he would wake her up by other means. He grabbed the side of her sleeping bag in his jaws. Standing, he carried the now wide-awake Kagome out of the cave.

"What are you doing?!" she screeched, clinging to her sleeping bag for what she was sure was dear life.

When they got outside, Sesshomaru lowered his head until Kagome was a foot of the ground. Then, he dropped her.

"What was that for?" she asked indignantly. "What's the big idea? I didn't know you were such an anti-morning person. Or is this your strange idea of a joke?" She sat there ranting and rubbing her sore bottom.

"I gave you two opportunities to wake up. You ignored them both..." he paused. _**Say it! Go on, say it! You know you want to!**_ He took a breath and continued, "you ignored them both and called me 'mother' both times."

Kagome sat there in shock. _He did that just because I wouldn't wake up?...__**he sure did**__...who are you?__**...you're youkai self...**__whatever. Wait a minute__**...what?...**__he said I called him mother!__**...sooo?...**__that's hilarious! _Kagome snickered; she coughed and snorted trying in vain to hold back the laughter in her chest.

Sesshomaru quirked an elegant eyebrow at the miko's behavior. She sat there–one hand on her stomach, the other over her mouth–choking and snorting. She seemed to be holding back laughter; in a must ungainly way. If they had to be mates–she would learn some manners.

Kagome made the mistake of looking up at Sesshomaru. He stood over her, looking down, with an eyebrow cocked. The position was just so funny to her, she lost any control she may have had and burst out into peals of laughter. She held her stomach with both hands and nearly rocked back and forth she was laughing so hard. She rocked too far forward once and fell forwards onto her stomach. After a second of pause, she laughed so hard she pounded the ground with her fist. She rolled onto her side and curled into a fetal position still laughing.

After a good five minutes of laughter, Kagome collected herself. Getting up, she looked at Sesshomaru–who had lain down a few feet away–and asked, "What's on the agenda for today?" with as much pep as she could muster.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow again. "We will continue your training," he said flatly.

"So how am I doing in the development of my abilities?" she asked. (A/N: I really don't like the word 'powers' it seems so overused, so I think I will use this one!!!)

Sesshomaru thought about this for a moment before speaking. "You have yet to unlock your true form–"

"Duh," Kagome interrupted.

Sesshomaru sent her a glare that could wither the toughest weed. Kagome shut up and sat down between his forepaws, leaning against his chest as he continued, "–but you're poison capabilities are coming along as well as can be expected."

"What does that mean?" Kagome huffed, forgetting her precarious position.

"You have developed at a good speed. In fact, you are doing better than I expected," he commented.

Kagome blushed at his praise, burying her face in his fur and catching his strong scent. "Thanks," she said. "So what do I need to do to unlock my true form?"

"You must clear your mind and let go of all your emotions. The key to unlocking your true form correctly is a calm-assertive energy," Sesshomaru explained.

"What happens if I am angry? You looked pretty pissed the first time I saw you transform," Kagome pointed out.

"So I was. Remember this–anger can unlock your true form, but it is extremely dangerous. You must quickly get yourself back in hand. I did not; that is why I lost my arm." He flexed his recovered limb in a silent thanks to the miko resting against his chest, between his great forepaws.

Kagome understood. She stood up and walked over to his leg. Laying her hand on it, she looked up at him and smiled. "I don't regret healing your arm. I would have regretted _not_ healing your arm. You are happier with them both, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded at the young woman. _What is this feeling I have?...__**uh, love?**__...impossible...__**why?**__...because This Sesshomaru does not 'love' anyone...__**oh, contraire**__...what?...__**you love Rin as your daughter, you loved your parents, and you love this woman as your mate**__...I DO NOT!_

"Come," Sesshomaru said, rising to his feet. "Get ready so we may begin your training."

Kagome looked up at him, (A/N: She does that often doesn't she? I wonder if she ever gets kinks in her neck, hmmm.) He seemed to be troubled about something. She couldn't really tell, though, because it was gone the next instant. She wasn't even entirely sure she had seen it in the first place. "Alright," she said, walking back to the cave to get dressed in her workout gear.

Once she was dressed, Kagome grabbed the Tessaiga and the sword Sesshomaru had had created for her, and walked back out to Sesshomaru. She was dressed in tight black shorts that rose to her hips and fell to mid-thigh, her shirt was a tight black tank-top that hugged her curves. She wore a pair of black cordovan leather boots that reached up the her knees. Her long raven hair was tied back in a tight braid that reached down to her lower back. She carried her sword at her hip and the Tessaiga in her hands. He was waiting just outside of the entrance to the cave. When Kagome appeared, he gently picked her up and, placing her on his back, took off to the clearing where they had met a month ago. She shivered slightly as the cool breeze brushed her bare skin.

When they arrived, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and gently deposited her on the ground.

"Before we begin, you must know something," he said.

"Ya, what's that?" Kagome asked, curious and slightly leery of what he would say.

"You also need to develop your speed, strength and agility; they are critical to your rank," Sesshomaru explained.

"What's my rank? I didn't even know I had one since I just became a youkai a little over a year ago," she thought aloud.

"I am the Lord of the Western Lands, as my mate, you would be the Lady of the Western Lands. _That_ is your rank. You would be required to look after my lands if I were to take a leave of absence. You are also expected to be able to defend yourself in an elegant and timely manner. To do those things you must have speed, strength and agility."

"Really? Well, how about that? You really do learn something new everyday," Kagome commented. "So where do we begin?"

"Today we will start on your speed, strength and agility training," Sesshomaru said in his favorite monotone.

"That's a lot! All three at once, why? Why not one at a time? I mean come on! Give me a break–not literally!–I just became a youkai and I just met up with you and now you shove all these things on me at once! Why can't we continue to work on releasing my true form or do each of those things one at a time?" Kagome whined petulantly.

"Because," Sesshomaru said all too patiently, "speed, strength and agility go hand-in-hand. To develop one is to develop the other."

"Huh?" Kagome stared up at Sesshomaru with a confused look on her face.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, really, she could be so frustrating and dense sometimes. "When you develop strength in your stomach muscles and leg muscles, you develop your speed. When you develop your speed, your reflexes heighten. When your reflexes heighten, you are able to see attacks coming and dodge them better–thus increasing your agility."

"Ohhhh, I see. I get it now. Alright, let's begin." Kagome backed a few feet away from Sesshomaru as he returned to his "human" form. Once the transformation was complete, she tossed the Tessaiga lightly to him. He caught it and situated it on his hip before drawing the fang from its scabbard. It transformed for him and didn't burn at his touch.

_I'm still amazed that the sword doesn't reject him. I guess what Midoriko said that morning was true, he really has found someone to protect–me. Wow, I don't think that thought will ever get old._

"Now let us begin," he said, "slowly" lunging towards Kagome who had her sword drawn and stood in the "ready" position.

The position was ideal for training settings and actual combat. It allowed the combatant to easily attack or defend, depending on the situation. The person was slightly crouched with their feet set shoulder width apart. Their hands–depending on whether or not they held a sword–rested about six to ten inches in front of the chest and five to eight inches apart. The user leaned forward slightly and relaxed their entire body. This was what allowed for easy maneuverability–total relaxation of the muscles. If the body was tense, a muscle or ligament could tear if moved too suddenly, and sudden attacks or defenses were what counted in combat.

They had been practicing for nearly an hour when Sesshomaru stiffened suddenly. He was barely able to avoid Kagome's sword that was aimed at his chest.

"What's wrong?" she asked, regaining her balance. The momentum from her attack had caused her to stumble forward. She remembered to keep her sword down and out. If she were to fall, the sword's position would keep her from running herself through or being cut by its sharp blade.

Sesshomaru said nothing; he just stared off into the distance at the line of trees a several hundred feet away. Something was moving among the bushes and Kagome heard faint voices. She raised her newly sensitive nose (A/N: Don't ask ME how her nose became sensitive, this wasn't even in my manuscript!) and sniffed the wind, there were several familiar scents to it. She smiled as she recognized four of them. The wind also brought the feel of all too familiar auras to her. Kagome shuddered and grimaced as she recognized who they belonged to.

She moved closer to Sesshomaru until she stood by his side and a little behind him–almost as if she was trying to escape from the news the wind bore. Sesshomaru looked to her and inwardly smiled a sad smile. He didn't know every emotion played out in his eyes. Lucky for him, Kagome didn't know it either. She latched onto his arm and whimpered silently, the memory still burned in her mind.

Sesshomaru lifted his arm and wrapped it around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Kagome relaxed in the circle of his embrace and clutched to his shirt. She no longer felt so afraid, but the feeling still lingered in the air around the two. (A/N: Sessy isn't afraid, Kags is/was. The feeling just lingers.)

"Sesshomaru?" she asked concernedly, not taking her eyes of the line of trees before them.

"_He_ is coming," was all Sesshomaru said.

* * *

A/N: Told you!

* * *

FL: "Any better, Kags?" 

Kags: "Much better, thank you. Oh, what's the name of my sword? Does it have any attacks or is it just a regular sword?"

FL: "Good question. I really don't know. Hey readers and reviewers, you tell me. Should Kagome's sword have a name and special attacks? Or is it just a regular sword? If it has attacks, what are there names and what do they do? Give me all your suggestions. If I use it or part of it, the next chapter will be dedicated to you."

Sess: "You really don't know anything do you?"

FL: _sticks tongue out at Sess _"I know plenty. I just don't know that much Japanese names and so such. Plus, I've never been in a real fight before–unless you count the ones with my younger brother; those can get pretty rough. So yeah, those are my excuses."

Kags: _looking around the room_ "Speaking of excuses, where is the king of excuses Inuyasha and his clay pot of a miko?"

FL: _looks around the room_ "You know, I haven't seen Inuyasha since I 'heeled' him..."

_a loud THUMP is heard outside as well as a angry yell_

Sess: "I guess we found Inuyasha."

Kags: _frowning in thought_ "But that still leaves the unanswered question of where Kikyou is."

Sess: _sweats nervously_ "I didn't know she was missing."

_an unknown voice_: "I can tell you where she is."

FL: _jumps at the voice_ "I know that voice! It can't be who I think it is though, she's working on her own story!"

Sess: _hurriedly_ "Goodbye folks! Remember to review and leave your ideas for Kagome's sword!"

Kags: _looks at Sess funny_ "What did you do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm back. Now let's get crackin'. _cracks knuckles and neck_

Chapter Dedication: VolcanicVixen thank you so much. I appreciate that you actually noticed my author muses. As long as at least one person notices them they will be continued. How is it that you are able to read my mind so well? Freaky, anyway I wouldn't put Sounga in. That sword just freaked me out.

Okay, the main question on both my sites is: "Why is it taking so damn long?" The answer is simple, I have 2 sites to manage, other games to play. I also have to spend time with my family, I do work and there are other things in my life that demand a little more attention than this story does right now. I will finish it and get it up but time isn't really an issue for me. Please continue reading though, this story will be updated and completed eventually.

So listen up, I've got a game for us to play. I can't really think of good names for my chapters, so what I will do is I will write/post a chapter and you guys come back and give me names for the chapter in your reviews. I will pick the best ones and name the chapter. Okay? Okay.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked for nearly three hours on it! It would've been up sooner but I was writing at my dad's office and accidentally deleted it. Since then I just couldn't find the time to write it all out. I've been busy.

Finally, here we go: the disclaimer!! _duh duh duh..._

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Inuyasha except this storyline, what I'm going to do to poor Hojo later on and any and all new characters I may introduce. If I did own this show I wouldn't have to worry about money for college. Hell, I wouldn't even have to worry about college!

* * *

For The Last Time

Chapter 4

The trees and bushes shook violently as something behind them moved. A moment later, Inuyasha--with Kikyo on his back--followed closely by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kirara's back appeared. The entire group--except Kikyo--stopped and gaped at the scene before them: Kagome standing in the circle of Sesshomaru's arm, clutching tightly to his haori and whimpering silently.

"Sesshomaru you jerk! What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled, gently helping Kikyo off his back.

"He was never that gentle with me," Kagome muttered silently. She knew that only Sesshomaru would hear her voice at that level.

"Perhaps he does not wish to break the clay pot," Sesshomaru sneered, sarcasm dripping off every word. "You are not as fragile as she--a parasite living off another's soul. You have the right to live while she demands protection for her lack of the right."

Kagome blushed slightly at his praise.

Inuyasha was blind to the motives behind the actions of his half-brother and the miko he once professed to care for. All he saw was Kagome say something, Sesshomaru reply and Kagome blushed in--he assumed--anger.

"What did you say to her? What did you do to _my_ Kagome? Give her back!" he demanded, unconsciously grasping the empty air at his hip.

Sesshomaru saw the action and smirked. "Lose something?" he taunted.

It was then that Inuyasha noticed the fully transformed fang in his older brother's right hand. "Wha-what?" he sputtered. "How the hell did you get the Tessaiga?"

"That is none of your concern," the elder Inu-youkai replied coolly, looking at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. When Inuyasha had laid claim to Kagome, Sesshomaru felt her visibly stiffen. Looking at her now, though, awakened his keen nose to her angry scent. Her face scarlet with rage, Kagome's hands tightened and loosened on his haori.

_Aaaaw, the hanyou pissed off our Kagome. Get him!_ Sesshomaru's inner demon commanded.

_Shut up, she is not "ours". You see how enraged she is from Inuyasha putting a false claim on her, what makes you think it would be any different if we did? _The Taiyoukai rebutted.

_Ya, but one-he's a jerk, two-he's a hanyou, three-she no longer loves him and four-you care for her well being_.

_I what?! What gave you that idea?_

There was only silence in Sesshomaru's head. If he had been any less of a youkai, he would have heaved an enormous sigh. As it was, he settled for an inward one. Sometimes it really sucked to have an inner youkai.

Kagome was seething. _How dare he put a claim on me?! After all that he did to me! After all that I did for him! After he mated that-that..._

_Mockery of a miko?_ Her inner youkai supplied.

_Yes, thanks. After he mated that mockery of a miko--in front of me no less! Why does he claim me? _She thought distraughtly.

_I have a feeling._

_I do too, shall I confirm it?_

_Yes, please do._

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, surprising everyone. "Why do you claim me as yours? Tell me, I'm curious as to why you want me back after what you did to me. Why do you believe you have a claim on me?"

Her tone of voice--too smooth--went unnoticed by the hanyou. He was too busy trying to figure out what Kagome had meant by "what he had done to her." He finally gave up, deciding to blame the young miko. _She must be mentally ill or something._

"Why do I want you back? Because your mine! Got it? What did I ever do to you? I have been nothing but kind to you, you stupid wench! I want you back because you're _my_ shard detector! I want the jewel--I need the jewel to bring Kikyo back to life!" Inuyasha almost pleaded. "Right now she can't sense any shards--you're the only one who can. You would think it would be easier since Naraku is out of the picture but we haven't been able to find any. That's why I want you back."

Kagome was beyond pissed--she was enraged. _A shard detector? Is that all I was to him?_

_Sadly, yes. I feel the pain as well._

_I was nothing more than a tool to him? Why that low down son of a--!_

Kagome's hands dropped to her side as her nails began to lengthen. Her fangs grew quickly as her jaw began to jut forward. The young miko's entire bone structure began to shift and change.

An eerie ice blue colored wind blew through the small clearing--passing through Kagome's former group's bodies as if they were naught but more empty air. A pained howl tore though the air. The sound sent shivers down the spine of all in the grassy field. The wind laughed an evil laugh and danced a dance of pure joy. It ignored all those in the small clearing save one--the young woman who wasn't one thing or another. She was neither demon nor canine--rather, something in between. A grotesque monster from the depths of one's nightmares.

The wind took pity on those in the clearing. Focusing on the young miko, it gathered itself up and swarmed around the girl--completely masking her from sight. The wind expanded with Kagome until it could expand no longer. Once it had reached its limit, the ice blue wind sighed and quickly dissipated.

In Kagome's place now stood an enormous dog. Her eyes were indistinguishable--the entire ball was covered in a blood red haze.

Sesshomaru had tried to stay by his pupil's side through her transformation--but to no avail. When the wind had surrounded her, it had pushed him away. Such was the strength of the element. His thoughts raced when he saw her eyes. He needed to find a way to calm her--and fast.

When Shippo had first seen is adoptive mother in the clearing, he was ready to take a flying leap into her arms. Then he noticed someone else's arm--namely Sesshomaru's--wrapped protectively around his mother's waist. The young kit was surprised to say the least. It seemed that Kagome had finally gotten over Inuyasha, but why did it have to be Sesshomaru? Since when did the seemingly heartless bastard even care? He feared his mother was setting herself up for another heartbreak.

Pictures of a smiling Rin flashed through his mind. The girl--that was it! That was when he began to care! Shippo was slightly startled at the realization that the Lord of The West actually cared. As the young kit heard the hanyou's cruel and insensitive words he flinched in sympathy. Amidst the icy wind, he shivered and covered his ears at Kagome's pained cry. Shippo squeezed his eyes shut at the start of her transformation. Once he opened them again, in Kagome's place stood an enormous black and white dog. He gasped in fear and buried his face in Sango's arms.

Kagome took a step towards the group at Shippo's cry. Sensing the danger he had inadvertently placed them in, he became resolute. He jumped out of Sango's arms and, with a yell of warning from her, ran out to stand in front of his mother. Looking up, he called out to her, "Okaa-san! Please, Okaa-san, listen to me!" The small fox was crying, begging his adoptive mother to listen to him. She didn't.

Kagome began to take another step forward, completely ignoring the kitsune at her paws.

Shippo clenched his yes shut--awaiting the crushing force the massive paw would put upon him. It never came, though. Instead, he felt a powerful set of jaws grab him by his collar and carrying him off a safe distance before setting him down. The kit opened his eyes and looked up to see the retreating face of Sesshomaru in his true form.

"Sess-Sesshomaru-sama! Demo, why did you save me?" Shippo asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"Kagome does not wish you harm. She cannot tell ally from enemy--her mind is unstable. She would be much aggrieved if you were harmed--by her or another." He spoke without ever taking his eyes from the crazed Inu-youkai miko in front of him. Right now, she stood sniffing the air--tale erect, ears twitching wildly--trying to catch the scent of the one who had run in front of her. She seemed to give up with a sneeze and a light shake of her head.

Her blood red eyes turned to focus on Sesshomaru and the kit before him. With a spine tingling howl she set off at a run for the two.

Shippo screamed in fear. He quickly shut up, though, when he felt Sesshomaru come to stand over him. He looked around to find himself between Sesshomaru's forepaws. He gasped again at the great Taiyoukai actions.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama," he squeaked out. As Kagome ran closer, Shippo stood up and, with quivering knees, stood his ground. That is, until Kagome began to growl viciously. When that happened, the young kit broke rank and hid behind one of Sesshomaru's forelegs.

As the young woman continued her threatening advance, Sesshomaru let out a low warning growl.

Inuyasha had nearly fainted when Kagome began to change. He had stumbled backward when she had emerged in her true form. _Why didn't I notice the power shift before? Who or what was masking it for her? Or was she doing it herself..._ As she took off after Shippo and Sesshomaru, he was greatly relieved that she had overlooked him and Kikyo. The biggest shocker of all, though, was what Sesshomaru had declared. The simple minded half-demon nearly dropped dead over it.

Everyone--Miroku, Sango and Kikyo--looked at Inuyasha for an explanation.

"Inuyasha," Sango called, "what did he say?"

"I don't believe it, I really don't believe it. Who would have thought?" Inuyasha murmured in shock.

"_Inuyasha!_" Sango yelled.

"What?" he snapped.

"What did Sesshomaru say? What did he say?"

"He-he said that he would protect Shippo!" Inuyasha said, still in shock over the simple statement.

"He what?" chorused Miroku, Sango and Kikyo.

"Just what I said. He said he would protect Shippo!" Inuyasha repeated.

When the warning was issued, Kagome slid to a halt a few feet in front of the Taiyoukai and the kit. The Inu miko wore a slight look of confusion on her face. "You protect the kitsune?" she asked.

"I do," Sesshomaru affirmed. "As do you," he added.

"I do?" she wondered.

"You do. Not long after you came to this time you found the kit. He tried to steal your shards of the Shikon no Tama. You helped him to avenge his father's death. He is _your_ kit, Kagome."

"Ship-Shippo," Kagome said slowly. "My--kit. My kit. My kit!" It had finally clicked in her head, Shippo was her son! "Oh, Shippo!"

"Okaa-san!" the little kit yelled. Coming out from behind Sesshomaru's foreleg, he took his flying leap at this adoptive mother. He landed a little short, though. He had aimed for her muzzle but instead landed a few feet in front of her. "You're back!"

Kagome laughed lightly and nuzzled her adoptive kit. Her eyes--no clear--sparkled with laughter and unshed tears of joy.

Shippo looked up into Kagome's eyes and gasped. "Your, your eyes!"

"What? What about my eyes? What's wrong with them?" she asked worriedly, nearly falling over when she crossed her eyes trying to see what may have been wrong with them.

"They're blue!" he exclaimed.

"Really? That's awesome!" she squealed in delight. Lifting her sensitive nose, she sampled the air in search of any nearby water source. Her delicate ears, finely made, twitched at the sound of water splashing on a gravelly shore.

On padded paws, the miko ran quickly to the large lake she had located. Stopping on the gravelly beach, she waited for the crystal waters to settle. Once the waves had stopped and the seemingly everlasting ripples had left the surface, Kagome looked into the water.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she caught site of her reflection. Slowly looking over her appearance she surmise that the fur along her body was black, extending from a snowy white tipped tale to just past her shoulders. Her two hind legs were completely black save for the snow white socks. Her front legs boasted two snowy stockings reaching to the elbows. Circling her neck was a white collar that reached up her throat, covering the majority of her muzzle and racing between her eyes to end in a blaze at the center of her head. A band of black circled beneath the collar, enclosing a patch of white on her chest. Her head proudly bore two coal black ears that stood straight up, twitching this way and that. What startled her the most, though, were indeed her eyes. In place of her normal chocolate brown ones, two ice blue orbs stared back at her. If Shippo had not told her their color, Kagome would have believed that another youkai stared up at her from beneath the water's surface.

"I look--gorgeous!" Kagome exclaimed, turning this way and that while admiring herself. She could hardly believe the was her! Suddenly, her vision swam and her legs felt weak. Her knees buckled as she slowly slid to the ground, blacking out. She awoke a few minutes later, fully clothed and back in her human form, next to her training katana and bow and arrows.

Unnoticed by the rest of the group, Inuyasha had been slowly making his way over to the Tessaiga. When Sesshomaru had reverted into his more primal form, he had dropped the two swords of the fang as well as the sword he had forged by Kaijinbo. Inuyasha had no desire for Tensaega, it could not redeem Kikyo's soul from Kagome, therefore it was of no use to him. As for the Toukijin, the hanyou had absolutely no desire to touch the despicable creation. He had been possessed by a sword once before and had no wish of repeating his experience.

The sword was nearly within arm's length of him. It had transformed back into its rusted, antiquated looking state. The once, and currently, disputed over sword lay on the ground beside its scabbard and counterpart. He almost had it within his grasp when he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. An arrow loaded with miko energy sprouted from a place just above his elbow. His arm went limp as a strange tingling sensation spread throughout the rest of his body. He turned around to face a tearful Kagome with an empty bow in her hand.

Kagome stared at her hands as if they had grown a mind of their own. She couldn't believe she had just shot Inuyasha! She had loved him; she had stayed with him through the good times and the bad. He had been her first friend in this era, her companion through the last few years of her life. Her first love. The only stable thing she had to cling to.

Her mother had died in a car accident, her grandfather followed not long after from a mixture of grief and shock. Souta--well he had grown up, he was a moody teenager who liked his personal space and didn't like to talk. The two of them lived together at the old shrine, running it as best they could while managing lives of their own. Her eyes teared up at the thought of what she had just done. _What must he think of me? I betrayed him worse than he betrayed me..._

_Did you really?_ Her inner youkai asked back._ Think about it. He made you believe his love was real, then he tore up your hopes and trampled your heart. He chose an undead miko over you. You finally had enough, you took the sword and ran for Sesshomaru. He at least has made no pretensions of caring anymore than a simple sensei-student relationship. He deserved the sword, not Inuyasha. You had every right to defend your sensei's property. Do not berate yourself for your actions._

Kikyo was stunned, _I thought she loved Inuyasha? Why would she do this to him?_ She was unable to reach a decision on the matter. Seeing that fighting Kagome head-on would be useless, she decided on a different course. Walking over to Inuyasha, she plucked the arrow from his arm. Tossing it aside, she placed her hands gently on the wound and began to mutter an incantation for healing. A moment later, Inuyasha had regained partial use of his arm and the tingling had stopped spreading.

Grasping the sword beneath his trembling hand, he stood up in a fury. His eyes tinged red as he roared in anger. "_What the hell was that all about? What did you think you were doing?"_ Without another thought, he brought the sword up and, just as quickly, brought it back down again. "_Kaze no kizu!"_

Sesshomaru saw the four scars of the wind headed for Kagome. He tried to think of what to do. He couldn't pick her up. Although he was still in his true form, the young miko's aura flared wildly, her miko abilities leaking from every pore in her body. If he touched her, at the very least he would be severely burned. At worst, possibly killed. Her friends were too far away to reach her in time and the fox kit was in the same situation as he. The Taiyoukai did the only thing that he could think of. He swiftly moved to stand in front of the shocked girl, stoically awaiting the rapidly approaching scars.

* * *

FL: O.o what am I gonna do to Sessy? _crows evilly_ You'll have to wait and find out! 

Sess: _growls dangerously_ You better not kill me!

FL: _glares at Sesshomaru_ Oh, I'm not going to kill you. After all this is a Sess/Kag and i hate tragedies. You just might wish that though by the time I'm through with you!

Kags: _rolls eyes_ Oh please, knock it off you two. Sesshomaru, you should know FL won't kill you. She's obsessed over you for Pete's sake!

FL: _gasps_ Kags! How could you?!

Sess:_ raises one eyebrow at FL_ Really?

Kags: _flinches_ Ehhehe, woops. Sorry, FL. Still, we still don't know what happened to Kikyo. Nice one by the way, FL.

FL: _confusedly_ Eh?

Kags: The whole "mockery of a miko" thing. I haven't seen it anywhere else, so congrats on the original name.

FL: Oh, thanks. I just made it up...speaking of her _looks to Sesshomaru_ you were the last one seen with her, do you know where she is? _advances on Sesshomaru_

Kags: Ya, that's right. You were the last one to be seen with her...do you know what happened to her? _advances on Sesshomaru_

Sess: _backed into corner by Kags and FL _No! I don't know where she is! Leave me alone, you hear!

_unknown voice:_ I can tell you where what happened to her.

FL: _jumps at voice and looks around_ Dreamish! What are you doing here? I thought you were working on Thorns?

Dreamish: I am...was...I guess you could say it's on Hiatus right now. With college starting and work and everything else I don't really have the patience to write unless more people review my story. Anyway, Kikyo is in the backyard.

FL and Kags: _run over to window_ I don't see anything!

Dreamish: _rolls eyes_ Oh please, take what I'm saying a little more literally. She is _in_ the backyard. It's your backyard, FL. You would think you would notice if your yard gets torn up.

FL: _pouts_ Geez, Dreamish, my backyard is nothing but dirt. All I'm seeing is more dirt...wait...that dirt looks freshly dug up.

Dreamish: _sighs in exasperation_ Duh, stupid.

FL: _sticks tongue out at Dreamish_ Shut it.

Kags: _realizes what Dreamish is implying_ Sesshomaru, you didn't did you! You did! Your buried Kikyo in the backyard!

FL: _has a shocked look on her face_ What?! _commences to die of laughter_ Ahhahaha!!

Kags: _disgusted face_ Eww...you touched the mockery of a miko...with your mouth no less!! Ewww...

FL:_ realizes something_ Wait! You buried her in _my_ backyard?! Gross! Go dig her up!

Sess: No.


	5. Chapter 5

You wanted an update? Well here you go!!

Chapter Dedication: S. T. Nickolian my favorite crossover author. I am so pleased that you are reading my works!! _squeals and hides under the bed. all you can see is two blue eyes peeking out from the shadows and some red hair framing the eyes._ Ahem...so ya, thanks soooo much!

New Story: I have a new story out! It's called Family Ties. It's a Sess/Kag as well. Go check it out. _swings a pocket watch in front of the readers' eyes. drones in a hypnotic tone_ Go check out Fluffy's Lady's new story. It is the bomb diggedy. _normal voice_ I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. _giggles_

_looks through crowd hopefully_ I've got a couple of noobs to the site (they'd get me for sure if they heard me say this _giggles_) who are supposed to meet me, on here of course. _to crowd_ DF, Chichi, ya'll there? If so, wave! _laughs_ We were friends on an online game that I quit. Since I quit I have more time for my first love, fanfictions. Beware, though, one of the reasons I quit the game is because I'm in a community play and the director is a total you-know-what when it comes to the rehearsal schedule so I won't have as much time as I would like but I still have more. Also I am taking my college English 1301 this year and I am _sooo_ much of a better writer hey because of it so that's another reason it'll take me longer to post. I will be going over and over my chapters before I post, for your sake as well as mine. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. But I do own this story line, what I am going to do to Hojo, and the new characters I am going to introduce.

* * *

For The Last Time

Chapter 5

* * *

_Previously in For The Last Time..._

_The Taiyoukai did the only thing that he could think of. He swiftly moved to stand in front of the shocked girl, stoically awaiting the rapidly approaching scars._

Kagome watched through glassy eyes as the windscars approached.

_See, I told you_, her inner youkai taunted.

Kagome didn't hear it, though. The only thing she heard was a single phrase being repeated over and over again in her head. _I betrayed Inuyasha, I betrayed Inuyasha, I betrayed Inuyasha..._ She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't see Sesshomaru come to stand in front of her, a shield from the approaching peril. Almost too late she realized she was in danger.

She looked up from her seat on the ground to see him standing before her. "Sesshomaru!" she cried when she realized the situation he was in. Now, though, it was too late to do anything about it. She was forced to look on in horror as the scars connected with her sensei. She screamed as she saw the attack fade and her sensei fall to the ground. Tears fell from her eyes at the sight of him in his "human" form badly injured and heavily bleeding. On hands and knees, the young miko scrambled over to the fallen Tiayoukai, gingerly touching his chest. Withdrawing her fingers, she found them coated in blood. The stench hit her hard, causing her stomach to roll and for her to nearly lose it.

She lifted her eyes to see a smirking hanyou holding the giant sword. "Inuyasha," she whispered brokenly, "how could you? He was your own brother. How could you kill your own brother?!" she screamed at him. The tears were heavier now and she was having trouble breathing. "OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha connected with the ground very quickly and _very_ hard. Kagome watched without pleasure at the consequences of the punishment she handed out. "Let that be a lesson, Inuyasha, on the bonds families should share," she said tearfully. She screamed in fright when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked down to find that it was Sesshomaru's clawed hand. "Sesshomaru!"

"Do not count me out, woman. Check a pulse before you assume the worst," he groaned out, trying to sit up.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said again, throwing herself on him in a hug. "You had me scared," she admitted.

"Ugh," Sesshomaru lost his breath as Kagome collided with his chest and knocked him to the ground. _Can't breathe!_

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, quickly getting off of the breathless Taiyoukai. She looked down in embarrassment and noticed her clothes were now covered in blood. _Not again,_ she sighed. The sight of his blood, though, triggered an alarm bell inside her head. "You're bleeding, badly!"

Sesshomaru just glared at her. _She is just now realizing this? Oh, Kami, what did I do to deserve this woman as my intended?_

_Ah...shut it. I'm tired of your griping._

Kagome looked around for something to stop the bleeding with. Spying nothing, she took off her shirt and set it down on the ground beside her. She gently removed Sesshomaru's outer and inner haoris, laying the blood soaked clothes next to him. She sucked in her breath at the sight of the four long and deep gashes running across his chest. The young woman thought she could see down to the bone.

_Ouch, _she thought, wincing. _That must hurt._

_Nah, it doesn't hurt, it just stings a little,_ her inner youkai said sarcastically.

_Shut up, will you? Zip. It. _she rebutted.

The now topless Kagome picked up her shirt and pressed it to the Lord of the West's wounds. She leaned over Sesshomaru's chest, pressing down hard to help stop the bleeding.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see a topless Kagome leaning over him. He flushed slightly and averted his eyes as best he could. She had on nothing but a black lacy bra. Its thin straps were slipping down her shoulders. She removed one hand from the makeshift compress and put one strap back where it belonged. Switching hands, she did the same with the other errant strap.

With both hands back on the compress, Kagome put more pressure on it while keeping an eye on Inuyasha. She was relieved when Sango arrived a few minutes later. The young woman lifted her shirt and checked on the Taiyoukai's wounds. The bleeding had stopped but they were still serious. She looked up at Sango.

"Do you have anything to wrap his chest with? It only needs to be temporary, my bag is back at the cave we've been staying in and it has bandages in it."

Sango shook her head. "Sorry, Kagome, I don't have anything. You could take your shirt and tear it up and wrap it temporarily then Kirara and I could take you two back to your cave," she suggested.

"What about a cave?" Miroku asked. He had just returned from retrieving Tensaega and Tessaiga from the ground and Inuyasha. He had left Toukijin alone, though, knowing he didn't have enough spiritual power to carry the sword without being possessed. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Kagome. "Kag-Kagome, what happened to you?"

His bride to be smacked him upside the head. "Look away pervert! Inuyasha hit Sesshomaru with the windscar and Kagome didn't have anything to stop the bleeding with except her shirt, so she did. Now look _away!_" she commanded again when the lecherous monk didn't avert his eyes.

Miroku slowly tore his eyes away from Kagome, who had completely ignored him the whole time. _Aaah, what a sight, what a sight indeed._ He turned back to Sango. "What should I do with the swords?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, turning to look at Kagome. "What do you want us to do?"

The young miko never took her eyes off her job of tearing up her shirt. "For now, just lay them on the ground. I've got the bleeding stopped and I'm just about through ripping this shirt up. I'll bandage him and we can leave."

"Can you heal him?" Shippou asked worriedly. The great Inu-youkai had saved him of his own volition after all.

Kagome shook her head a little sadly. "No, I can't; but I know someone who can. There's a vet in my time, I'm not sure if she knows that I know but she is a youkai. I've sensed her aura before and I think she's an inu-youkai like Sesshomaru. We're sort of friends. I've had to take Buyou to her clinic a few times. Maybe she'll help," she added hopefully.

"Kagome, what is a 'vet'?" Miroku asked, pointedly _not_ looking at the topless young woman.

"It's an animal doctor. Like a miko for animals," she tried to explain. She had some success, a bit of acknowledgment showed in Shippou's and Sango's faces.

_An inu-youkai doctor in the future. That is strange, _the Lord of the West thought.

_Agreed_

Kagome finished tearing up her shirt and began to wrap Sesshomaru's chest. The Taiyoukai closed his eyes and did his best to shut off his senses but it was to no avail. He smelled her scent. His keen ears picked up the sound of her breathing. He could feel her smooth skin touch his badly wounded body as she wrapped his bloody chest with her shirt. He fought the blush that threatened to appear when she dropped something and had to lean across him to get it, brushing him in the process.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked, "Are you alright?"

The Taiyoukai said nothing, only nodded and clenched his lips firmly.

_He must be in pain,_ Kagome thought.

_I'm not going to say anything…_

_You better not. Now is not the time for your love of sarcasm._

_Hmph._

The miko finished wrapping Sesshomaru and sat back to examine her work with a critical eye. _It'll hold._

_For now._

_That's all I need._

She turned to look at her friends. "Sango, can you and Kirara give us a lift back to the cave? I would appreciate it."

Before Sango could answer, though, Sesshomaru cut in. "I will take you back to the cave. It's location is unknown to many and will remain that way," he said firmly.

Kagome looked at the weakened inu-youkai before her that was struggling to sit up. "Just how do you plan to do that, Mr. I-can't-even-sit-up?"

Sesshomaru righted himself and glared at the petite miko. "The same way we came here. I will carry you on my back. I am still strong enough to transform and take you there." He would _not_ reveal the location of his hideaway to anyone other than her. It had remained a secret for all these years and would stay like that if he had anything to do with it.

"No, I will not let you endanger yourself further. You already used your own body as a shield to protect me, I won't let you do any more. Plus, all the bandages I just applied would be ripped to shreds if you transformed! That would mean all my hard work was fruitless. No and that's final," she crossed her arms over her chest for emphasis.

The Taiyoukai looked away. "Your bandages would not rip. If you would take notice that my clothes do not tear when I transform you would not have to worry about your own. This Sesshomaru is fine. I will take you back to the cave and you can gather your things there. We will head back to my estate and my healers will take care of me there," he intoned.

Kagome shook her head vehemently. "No, This Kagome will take you back to her time where the healers are more advanced. They know much more about the body and how it works. They have medications for the pain and things to help you heal much quicker. You _will_ come with me. You have absolutely no say in the matter. And I will _not_ let you transform simply to take me back to the cave. We can get there just as fast if Kirara takes us as we would if you transformed. In your weakened state you won't be able to move very fast and would attract _unwanted_ attention if you did transform. No, no and no. Now let me help you onto Kirara. She alone can take us that way no others except her and me will know of your secret little cave," she said patronizingly.

Sesshomaru scowled but said nothing. He grunted and slowly stood to his feet, swaying to and fro. He was almost knocked off balance when Kagome jumped up, slid herself beneath him, wrapped one arm around his waist and threw one of his over her shoulders.

She slowly lead him to the awaiting fire cat who crouched down to allow the injured Taiyoukai to get on more easily. Kagome jumped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku started tentatively, not looking in her direction, "what do you want me to do with the two swords?" He fidgeted where he stood.

"Umm…, hand them to Sango and she'll hand them to me. I'll put them on my lap and carry them with us back to the cave. Sango, can I borrow Kirara long enough to get to the cave and back to the well?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. We'll meet you at the village as soon as possible. By the way, what are you going to do about Inuyasha when he wakes up? He is still able to cross over isn't he?"

"Oh, ya, you're right. Do this then: tell him that I was wrong and he was right and to meet me at Kaede's hut. Then have her seal him in there until I get back. She won't mind, we've already talked of this before. She said she would stay in the headman's hut if we had to do this." She sighed. "I was certainly hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but I guess plans don't always work out like you think they will." She took the swords Sango offered and slid them onto her lap, cradling them in between her and Sesshomaru. "Let's go, Kirara," she said, gently nudging the two tailed neko in the sides.

The fire cat understood the signal and took off. The start was a little fast for Sesshomaru whose head started to spin. He was determined not to let any sign of weakness show, though, and refused to grasp the hair in front of him. _I am not weak._

_Right, and I'm a cat youkai._

_Quiet!_

_Oooh, scary._

A few moments later, Sesshomaru grunted in pain as the cat landed. He felt Kagome slide out from behind him and immediately missed her warmth.

_No, I do not care that she is no longer behind me. Our mating is one of ritual, nothing else._

_Right…Keep telling yourself that._

_Shut up!_

_I didn't say a word._

_Yes, you did._

_Nope, I just thought it. Remember this is all inside your head!_

Sesshomaru grimaced at his inner youkai 's laughter. He schooled his features, though, to reveal nothing as Kagome slid her arm around his ribs to help him off of Kirara. She helped him to walk inside the cave and lowered him to lean against the cool cave wall.

Kagome ran to the back of the cave where her stuff still was. Digging through her backpack, she was upset to see that the moisture had soaked through and completely ruined her bandages. She sighed heavily. _Well, I guess I didn't need to rewrap him anyway. Once I get him back to my time the vet will have to remove the bandages to inspect the wounds. Still, I should put a shirt back on._ She dug through her bag and pulled out one t-shirt that read "If college admissions were easy I'd call it your mom." _All my other ones are soaked. Beggars can't be choosers._

She closed her bag and rolled up her sleeping bag, tying it to the top of her yellow backpack and shouldered the whole thing. Kagome returned to the front of the cave and looked down at Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry, but all my bandages are ruined. The moisture of the cave soaked through my bag and got to them. It doesn't matter, the doctor would have to take them off to look anyway. So it's all good. Now, let's get you back on Kirara and to the well. You'll be safe in my time, I promise."

Sesshomaru grunted and slowly stood to his feet once more, leaning heavily on the wall for support.

Once more, Kagome moved herself to stand beneath the Taiyoukai and support him. She gingerly helped him to the awaiting fire cat. Once situated, they took off for the well.

When they landed, Kagome slid off and helped Sesshomaru. She stood for a moment, looking back and forth between Sesshomaru and the well.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know how to get you into the well. I normally jump but that's out of the question for you. I just don't see how…" She was cut off when he scooped her up into his arms and jumped into the well. "Sesshomaru!" she screamed, clutching tightly too him. "What are you doing?!"

"Solving your problem," was his reply.

The young miko looked up to see Kirara's curious face peering over the well. She watched until the sight was cut off by the swirling mists of time.

_See you later, I hope._

They touched down with a soft thud. Kagome felt Sesshomaru give a little when gravity took over again. She knew what was coming, though, and didn't let go. The young woman felt the inu-youkai 's body tense beneath her own as he prepared to jump once more. She squeezed her eyes shut and awaited the moment of weightlessness.

She nearly squealed when she felt that slight sensation of vertigo. She kept her mouth shut, though, for the sake of Sesshomaru's ears.

Once they had alighted on the ground outside of the well, Kagome hopped out of Sesshomaru's arms to support him again.

_Never again,_ Sesshomaru swore mentally.

_Uh-huh._

They walked out of the well house and into the bright sunlight. Immediately the noise and smell of the city hit him like a ton of bricks. His head began to real from something other than blood loss.

Kagome knew what was wrong with him when his eyes rolled. She hadn't realized that her beloved Tokyo stank so badly. _Then again, I haven't had inu-youkai senses before. I'm going to need a load of Ibuprofen to get rid of the headache that's coming on. I bet Sesshomaru is worse off than I am._

_Really? What makes you think that?_

_Oh, please, not now. Kami, _not _now._

She slowly helped the stricken youkai across the yard and to the main house. Opening the shoji door, she called out to her younger brother. "Souta, Souta I'm back! I've got a guest with me, too!"

The rock music that had been playing when they entered was quickly shut off. Kagome heard a set of footsteps running down the stairs to the main room. She listened as they entered the kitchen, then the entryway.

"Inu-no-!" she hear her younger start as he rounded the corner. He stopped short, though, at the sight before him, his sister holding up a strange man. Both were barely dressed and the man was covered in bandages.

* * *

FL: Go dig her up! _Now!_

Sess: No. I don't dig up what I bury.

Kags: _disgusted_ I still can't believe you touched her with your mouth.

Sess: Who said anything about _me_ pushing her into the hole? I just dug it and filled it up. I _never_ touched her.

FL: _irritated_ Oh really? Then who did it.

Sess: _eyes flick to one side_ I am honor bound not to tell.

FL: Honor-shmonor. I want to know who buried Kikyou in _my_ backyard. That's not right. If you wanted to bury her why not go to the cemetery? _grumbling _I'm sure they'd be happy to have your business.

Kags: I do care about honor but there are times when honor to one must be disregarded so a greater honor may be kept to another.

FL: _raises one eyebrow_ Huh?

Sess: _to FL_ Don't do that. That's my thing.

FL: Do what?

Sess: You know what.

Kags: Let's not get off topic here. Exactly who pushed Kikyou into the hole?

Sess: _stoically_ I will not tell.

Kags/FL: _together_ Tell!


	6. Chapter 6

You know what? Something special happened in a review from the last chapter, so just for that I'm doing something special for ya'll. An author muse before the story!

* * *

FL: _sits on couch rubbing in aloe vera_ Oooh...that burns. Ouch, ouch, ouch. _blows on arms._

Sess: _raises one eyebrow_ What are you doing?

FL: _in between breaths_ Talk...to...Kags...or...Dreamish...they'll...tell...you...

Sess: _turns to the two women who are sitting on the other couch playing Halo 2_ Well?

Kags: _in a distracted tone_ FL got a flame.

Dreamish: _also distracted_ Two to be exact.

Sess: _curiously_ Who?

Dreamish: No one from FFnet.

Kags: They're from inuyasha-fiction

Sess: Again, who?

Dreamish/Kags: _together_ Kilalalover 24

Sess: _sighs_ Of course, a cat lover. That's not surprising.

Dreamish: _cries triumphantly as she beats Kags_ Yes!!

Kags: _sticks her tongue out at Dreamish_

Sess: What did she say?

Kags: And I quote "YOU IDIOT, KAGOME IS INU'S MATE, AND KIKYO GOES TO HELL BY HERSELF! INU'S NOT A JERK EITHER! SESSHY IS RIN'S MATE WHEN SHE GETS OLD ENOUGH! GAWD, YOU GOT IT ALL SCREWED UP!"

Sess: _shocked_ Me and Rin mating? That is sick. She is eight freakin' years old! She is my_ward_ nothing more! Kagome has the choice of where she wants to go and Inuyasha has the choice of the live miko or the dead one. If I chose to mate Kagome and she accepts me then that is how it will go. _mumbles about not being a petephile_

Dreamish: That's pretty much what FL said in her reply. Now, we need to get to the story. FL?

FL: Right, I only own the plot line, Allyson, Stacey, and what I'm going to do to Houjo. Rumiko Takahashi owns everything else.

* * *

For The Last Time

Chapter 6

* * *

_Previously in For The Last Time..._

"_Inu-no-!" she heard her younger brother start as he rounded the corner. He stopped short, though, at the sight before him, his sister holding up a strange man. Both were barely dressed and the man was covered in bandages._

* * *

"What in the world is going on here?" Souta asked, looking from Kagome to Sesshomaru. "Who is he? And why are you dressed so skimpy? Are you two dating?" he pestered with narrow eyes. 

Kagome's cheeks flushed a deep red at her brother's words.

"You are! It's written all over your face!" the boy crowed.

At this statement, Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome, inspecting her face for any form of writing. _I don't see anything there,_ he thought.

_Well, duh, it's an expression idiot,_ his inner youkai taunted.

"Look, Souta, this is Sesshomaru, he's--" Kagome began but was quickly cut off by her little brother.

"Sesshomaru?! That cold hearted iceberg of a bastard Inuyasha always ranted about?"

"Souta!" Kagome chastised, holding back a furious Taiyoukai, "Don't say things like that! You shouldn't repeat everything Inuyasha says. Kami knows how many times that got you in trouble at school or at home with Mama and Jii-chan..." she trailed off softly.

The thirteen year old boy looked properly ashamed. His face was brick red and he stared at his feet as if they had something very interesting on them. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Now listen, Sesshomaru is in need of medical attention. I want you to call Stacey at the local clinic and see if she has room for an emergency house call. Ask for Stacey specifically. Alright?"

"Onee, what happened?" Souta asked as Kagome set a weakened Sesshomaru down in a kitchen chair and began to rewrap his bandages.

"Inuyasha went nuts and attacked me. Sesshomaru protected me from the blows. You remember Tessaiga?" Souta nodded. "He attacked me with the Kaze no Kizu and Sesshomaru blocked it. That's what the gashes are. Now go make the phone call!" _Crap, he's weakening from blood loss, _Kagome thought as the Taiyoukai's eyelids fluttered. "Sesshomaru!" she called frantically. "Sesshomaru! Don't go to sleep! Stay with me here. Listen to my voice. How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked, holding up three fingers.

"Three," Sesshomaru said a little breathlessly.

"Good," the miko nodded as her little brother came running back into the room.

"A lady said that she's got room and is on her way right now. I think they said she was bringing her partner with her."

"No!" Kagome whined. "I don't want anybody except her. I know she's a youkai so she'd understand about Sesshomaru but I don't know about her partner. I never met her! Oh, good grief. What am I going to do?" She plopped onto the table by Sesshomaru.

"Sorry, sis," Souta whispered, looking down at his feet again.

Kagome sighed. "It's alright. Come here," she told him, her arms opened wide. She wrapped her embrace around her little brother and laid her head on top of his. "I know, I didn't tell you that I only wanted her. It's not your fault." They pulled apart to look at each other. "It's been about a month since I left, how are things going here?"

"Good," the boy replied. "I go to school everyday and no one suspects a thing. If I'm gone for a few days to open the shrine, I just tell people that I caught one of your illnesses or I was helping you through one."

The older girl laughed at this. "You are one smart cookie, you know that? I had so many 'illnesses' when I was in high school that anybody would believe anything about our family. That's a good one." She smiled softly and hugged her little brother around the shoulders again.

The room remained quiet for a few minutes until Sesshomaru's and Kagome's hearing picked up the sound of loud music approaching. Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Do you think that could be them?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Perhaps, I do not know these people."

Souta looked from one to the other, confusion evident in his face. "What are you guys talking about? I don't hear anything."

Kagome looked down at her brother, her cheeks flushing. "Uh...you know that Sesshomaru is an Inu Taiyoukai right?"

"Ya," Souta quipped, "but I still don't hear anything."

"Well," his sister sighed, "somehow or another, when I wished on the sacred jewel it turned me into an inuyoukai as well. I didn't find out until a few weeks ago. That means that my hearing, vision, and sense of smell have all been heightened. Sesshomaru and I both can hear someone with some _very_ loud music approaching."

The boy just stared at his sister, awe struck. Soon, he too was able to hear the music. "Dang," he whistled, "even I don't play my music _that_ loud!"

Kagome smiled, hopped off the table and slid her body beneath Sesshomaru's to help him stand while Souta ran to the door to open it. The three made their way outside. Sitting on one of the benches in front of the house, the group waited and listened as the music became even louder. Eventually it came to a stop at the base of the stairs and shut off.

A minute later, two young women appeared at the top of the stairs, barely winded. They were talking to each other, laughing and chatting, singing lyrics to the song. "I can't keep my cowboy boots from stomping. I'm talking 'bout white noise, coming from the white boys..." Both were tall, leggy blondes. One a dirty blond, the other a lighter shade.

The dirty blond wore long blue jeans with black boots underneath, a pink belt with rhinestones and a belt buckle, a black tank with a lacy pink underneath and a rhinestone horseshoe necklace. A small tattoo of horseshoes circled her upper left arm. Green eyes sparkled out from her face.

The other wore clothes that were a little less fitting of a vet. She had on flowing khaki pants, black heels and a low cut red halter top that showed off her smooth white stomache. A black choker with a blood red heart hung down from her throat. Her long, light blonde hair fell to just past her hips. Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth and mischief in their depths.

The dirty blonde turned to the other and said, "What do you think your high on himself cousin would say if he heard you listening to this kind of music?"

The other girl puckered her face. "I'm not real sure, but I know what his face would say!"

"What?"

"Nothing!" This got a large laugh out of both women.

Sesshomaru thought that there was something familiar about these two, he lifted his head and took a discreet sniff. Indeed, their scents were familiar. _But I just can't place them..._ He mulled it over in his brain, trying to figure out where in all the years of his life he had met these two.

When the two women finally got their minds off the song and looked at the small group, they stopped and gaped. They looked to each other then back at the group, stuttering unitelligebly. Both women's faces turned a deep red.

"Um...Dr. Stacey?" Kagome asked, taking a tentative step forward. "This is a friend of mine. He is in serious need of medical attention." She gestured to the Taiyoukai behind her.

The light blonde, Stacey, looked at Kagome a little suspiciously. "What makes you think that I can do anything to help him? I'm an animal doctor, not a...I only work on animals."

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, determined to get Sesshomaru the help he desperately needed. "I know that you're a youkai. I'm not sure what type, but I know you are one."

The other woman stepped forward. "What makes you think that?" she asked, green eyes glinting.

In response to their questions, Kagome allowed her own aura to flare up.

Both women jumped at the spike of miko energy. "What the hell?!" they screamed. "I didn't think that there were any more of your kind around!"

The priestess shook her head. "I don't know how many are left but I know that there is at least me. Now, can you help him?"

It finally clicked in Sesshomaru's head just where he had met these young women before. "Obsydian," he called. The light blonde snapped her head towards him, shock in her eyes. He looked to the other. "Kyra." The dirty blonde forced herself to meet the Lord of the West's eyes.

The doctors gulped simultaneously. "Uh...hi, Sesshomaru," Stacey said nervously. She frowned when the wind shifted in her direction. "What's wrong with you? I can tell that you're weaker then the last time I met you. I smell blood all over you, not that that's anything new," she muttered under her breath. "It's your blood, though." Quickly striding towards him, she knelt down on one knee and began to unwrap the bandages. She gasped at the sight before her. "Allyson, come here," she called over her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell?! What happened to you? You look like you got hit by Uncle's wind scar! But that's impossible. Uncle's been dead for hundreds of years now! How did this happen?" Allyson exclaimed worriedly, inspecting his wounds.

Kagome was thoroughly confused. As far as she knew, Sesshomaru had never been to the future so how did these women know him? "Um...how do you two know Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Green, gold and blue turned to her. They had completely forgotten that she was there. Allyson and Stacey looked to each other, shrugged and turned back to her. "He's my cousin," Stacey said nonchalantly.

"And I'm her best friend," Allyson shrugged. "It's been that way since she was a pup and I was a foal."

At her words, Kagome began to notice an aura around her. "You're a youkai too? How many are there nowadays?"

Stacey looked thoughtful. "Not many, mostly the Taiyoukais and the Daiyoukais, not very many lower beasts. I only know of a few left from my family and a handful from Allyson's."

Allyson looked Kagome over. "You don't seem like an ordinary miko, either. You seem...well, I hate to say it, but you seem like a hanyou. Or at least your aura puts off a mixture." She gave a nervous sidelong glance at Sesshomaru. _Phew, no beheadings for me today._

The young miko looked a little offended at Allyson's statement. "I'll have you know that until recently my best friend was a hanyou! I am no hanyou. Ever hear of the Shikon no Tama?" The doctors nodded. "Well, apparently I was the protector of it without even knowing it. On my 15th birthday I was dragged through the well over there into Feudal Japan where I met Inuyasha--"

"Wait, Inuyasha? That name sounds familiar..." Stacey mulled it over.

"Well, it should. If your Sesshomaru's cousin then--" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Quiet, woman. There is no need for you to tell of matters that do not affect you," he said in a harsh tone.

"Burn!! Wait...Freeze!!" the older women said before receiving a death glare from the Taiyoukai and quickly shutting their mouths.

"But Sesshomaru..." the raven haired priestess began.

"No," he said roughly. Turning to his cousin he asked her. "Are you able to heal This Sesshomaru?"

Stacey made a face and mimicked him. "This Obsydian is perfectly capable of healing you. All you have to do is transform. I need to be able to see the wounds properly. You need to get out of those clothes and into some clean ones. You know," she said, standing back and looking at him thoughtfully. "You don't look any different from the last time I saw you six hundred years ago. What happened to 'I'm going to rule the West and be the greatest...blah blah blah'?"

Sesshomaru sent a frosty glare towards her. "_She_ happened," he said, indicating Kagome. "Roughly five hundred years ago I met her. The first time I tried to kill her because she was trying to stop me from obtaining Father's sword. After that, we had a common enemy. Eventually, she came to me for training. Someone was able to wield father's sword and stole it from me before trying to use it on her. As her sensei, I was charged with protecting her. She had friends that were able to re-acquire the sword and returned it to me. She is from this time and is able to pass through time because of the well. The miko brought me here because she believed you would be able to heal me."

Kagome was utterly amazed at all the holes in his story. _What about Inuyasha?_

_Duh, ever hear of 'you have dirty blood flowing in your veins'? or how about 'you are not worthy of Father's name'? Obviously he meant every word he said, _her inner youkai quipped.

_Apparently so._

"Oh yeah? What made you think I could heal him?" she asked, turning to Kagome.

"When I took Buyou to the vet, you were the doctor that saw him. I felt your aura from the moment I stepped into your office. I didn't, however, notice your friend's here. She is much better at hiding it then you are," the priestess said wryly.

Allyson laughed as Stacey scowled. "Oh yeah? Well we'll just see who's better at what," she growled, advancing on Kagome.

A word from Sesshomaru stopped her, though. "Obsydian, stop it. Do not shame our family by attacking her. She would barely put up a fight. The girl doesn't even know how to transform yet."

The demoness looked contrite. Turning on her heel, she stomped down the steps to the truck below, returning momentarily with a large black bag and red metal kit. Sesshomaru looked at her apprehensively when she set the stuff down and pulled a needle out of the kit. Trays layered upon trays 'floated' upon each other. Some contained needles, some contained vials with liquids and others with powders. Everything was neatly organized and in place.

The light blond picked up a vial, uncapped the needle, stuck it into the bottle and drew out the bit of liquid that was inside.

"Now," she said with a smile, "transform and this won't hurt a bit."

* * *

A/N: Ooh, what is Stacey going to do to Sess? Tune in next time to find out! And now, simply because you asked, the continuation of the muse from earlier.

* * *

FL/Kags: _together _Tell! 

Sess: No!

_Inuyasha bursts in, breathless and severely ticked off_

Inu: What the hell was that?!

FL: _blinks and looks to Inuyasha_ Heel.

Inu: I'll get you for this!! _as he's being dragged out of the room again_

Kags: Now that was just mean... High five! _laughes and high-fives FL_

_both turn back to Sesshomaru who is trying to slip out the door._

FL: Dig her up, I don't want her in my backyard!

Sess: No.

FL: _threateningly_ Don't make me get the shock collar out.

Sess: _blanches_ Alright, I'll tell who pushed her but I won't dig her up

Kags: Good boy.


	7. Interlude: Kyra and Obsydian

You know what? I hit 100 reviews on FFnet so I'm going to give ya'll a special treat. How about an interlude that tells of Allyson's (Kyra's) and Stacey's (Obsydian's) past up to this point in the story? Would you like that? Well, here it is. If you don't, please read anyway, it does have bearing on the plot line.

FL

Dedication: to my 100th reviewer, Shel.Daring2Dream, here you go, an update on the third!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Allyson, Stacey and the plot line. Oh yeah, and what I'm going to do to Houjo.

* * *

For The Last Time

Interlude: Kyra and Obsydian

* * *

Allyson watched as Stacey advanced on Sesshomaru and thought about the first time she met the two. _Boy was that a fun day. I'll never forget it,_ she smirked.

* * *

The times were simpler. Much simpler. Demons were prevalent and respected, not attacked. Powerful families basked in the attention, unwanted or wanted, the local villagers gave them. Many were commissioned to protect the human establishments and thus started the territories such as the "West" or the "East" and so on. Soon, boundaries were defined and respected, for the most part anyway. There were, of course, the occasional forays by a stupid band of lower youkai into the more powerful families' lands, but, overall, everything was peaceful. 

It was during this time that the Western family met and became allied with a powerful horse clan on the verge of their lands. Each side used the alliance to their advantage. The horses sought the protection of the dogs while the dogs used the horses to defend their outermost borders. This partnership turned out to be very effective and, eventually, the alliance turned into a friendship. Each family enjoyed the company of each other and every hundred years a gathering of the two was held at the stronghold of the Western Lords and Ladies. It was at these events when the children of the two families were introduced to each other and future alliances were forged.

It was at one of these gatherings when Sesshomaru and Obsydian met Kyra.

This was Obsydian's first gathering and Sesshomaru's second so Obsydian, who was more at home in her hakama and hoari rather than the formal blue and black kimono she was wearing, stuck to her cousin like a shadow, much to their parents' amusement and Sesshomaru's chagrin.

"Cheer up, Sesshomaru!" his father cried, tears in his eyes and laughter in his voice. "Show your cousin around. Obsydian has never been to a gathering while this is the second one within your memory! You get to be her tour guide for the rest of the day."

"I should just ditch her," the young inu muttered under his breath, golden eyes downcast.

"I heard that," his mother reprimanded. "And no sir you will not ditch your cousin. She is barely a hundred years old while you are pushing three. You are the older and therefore the wiser of the two. You _will_ escort your cousin today. She has never met a horse before therefore there will probably be some commotion. You are suitable to stop any nonsense from happening. Do you hear me?" Her voice was firm; it was not a question, it was a command.

"Hai, Haha-ue," Sesshomaru replied quietly.

He turned to leave with his young cousin following him. The two's ankle high black leather boots glided silently over the lush green grass.

"Itoko," the brunette whispered quietly, tugging on her cousin's sleeve. "Where are we going?"

"To find a horse," the silver haired inu pup grunted.

"What's a horse?" Obsydian asked.

"It's an animal." He was growing tired of her questions already. _Kami, this is going to be a long day._

"Why are we going to meet an animal?"

"We aren't."

"But you said--"

"A horse is also a youkai. We are going to meet a horse youkai."

"Oh."

Quiet. Sesshomaru sighed imperceptibly. She was finally quiet.

"Ano, Itoko." The older inu pup clenched his fists and growled inaudibly. "What does a horse youkai look like?"

"It depends," Sesshomaru ground out.

"On what?"

"Sometimes they look like we do. Sometimes they look like the animal they have inside of them."

"What does the animal inside of them look like?" the young girl asked, curiosity nearly boiling over.

"It has four legs and its height depends on its power. Its color varies from youkai to youkai. It doesn't have paws, it has hooves. It has a long flowing tale and mane. Its eyes are on the side of its long head--"

"Why are its eyes on the side of its head?"

"Because it is a prey animal, not a predator. Its eyes are on the side so it can see attackers from behind."

"Can we eat horses?"

Sesshomaru paused at this, what had given her that idea?

"It is possible," he said slowly. "But it is not permitted."

"Why not?"

"Because the horses are our allies. We do not eat allies," the silver youkai explained, emphasizing the last sentence.

"Oh. Why not?"

"Because it is dishonorable."

"Do they taste good?"

"I don't know. I have never tried horse."

"Why not?"

Sesshomaru heaved a _very_ large sigh. "Juumai, we _do not_ eat allies. This rule has been in place long before I was born. If it was made before I was born then why should I have tried horse?"

"I don't know," the girl shrugged. "I just thought that since you don't always obey hakufu and hakubo that you might have tried horse. Besides," she licked her lips, "I'm hungry."

The silver dog whirled on the young brunette. "No matter what you do, you _will not_ disgrace This Sesshomaru by trying to eat a horse. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded, tears in her large blue eyes. "Hai, itoko."

Sesshomaru sighed again. Great, just great, now she was crying! What was he supposed to do? He sighed...again. Lifting his arms, the young taiyoukai wrapped his young cousin in his strong embrace. Both of their mokomoko fluttered in the slight breeze around them.

Obsydian sniffled and clutched to his haori. "Gomen."

Sesshomaru just nodded and let go of his cousin, turning around. Obsydian, however, had no intentions of letting go of her escort. She clutched to the sleeve of his haori as if for her life and stared with wide eyes at all the unfamiliar people around her. There were so many new scents! She smelled some sort of juicy fruit. There was the hint of meat cooking over an open fire and the sounds of fish being skinned and gutted. Laughter and music filled the air.

"Sesshou-itoko," she looked around her. "When are we going to see a horse? I want to go back to okaa-san." The girl stuck out her lower lip in a slight pout.

"Soon, juumai. First we must find the one chichi-ue wants you to meet." He lifted his nose and sniffed the air, trying to sift out the foal's scent from all the others in the air. There, he just barely caught it.

Picking up his pace, he practically dragged his cousin along behind him as they walked towards their target. Eventually, she came into sight. The young filly was standing with her parents, dressed in a nice pink kimono with bare feet. Her light red hair was pulled back into a ponytail while bangs covered her forehead.

She wasn't much older than Obsydian, but it was apparent in her posture and bearing that she was definitely more confident than the pup. However, her eyes belied what her body language spoke. The filly was scared out of her mind by being near all these dogs, her natural enemy.

"Haha-ue, Chichi-ue," she begged, tugging on her mother's and father's matching chocolate brown clothing. "When can we leave?"

"Not for another three days, sweet heart," her mother said in a soothing voice.

"First you have to meet your future ally. She should be here soon. Ahh, here she comes now," the redhead's father said in a soft tone, a smile on his face as he saw the 'oh-so-regal-Sesshomaru' being shadowed by his young cousin. "Sesshomaru, you finally made it. And who, may I ask, is this lovely young pup?" he asked, kneeling down on one knee and stretching his hand to the girl.

Obsydian whimpered and ducked behind her cousin, who promptly dragged her out from behind him, planting her between himself and the old stallion.

"This is Obsydian. Obsydian, that is your future ally's father," he said.

"Obsyidian, what a lovely name. Why do they call you 'Obsydian' when you have such lovely brown hair?" the foal's father asked.

"Mamma says it's because my fur is a rich black color," Obsydian smiled shyly, running her hand through her soft brown tresses.

The stallion smiled and nodded indulgently. "I see. Well, Obsydian, I would like you to meet my young filly, Kyra. Kyra, this is your future ally, Obsydian." He stood and gently pushed Kyra to where she was facing the pup.

Kyra wrinkled her nose at the young dog. "Why would I want to become allies with a dog?" she asked. "They eat horses!"

"You are right, Kyra, but only partially. Only some dogs eat horses. The family of inu youkai of the West are the Lords and Ladies of the land we live on. We are allies, friends. They protect us and we help them out," her mother explained. The mare smiled at her child's instincts. _She will be a wise companion when she grows up._

The filly looked from her dam to her sire. "But why do I have to be friends with a _dog?_" she complained.

"And why do I have to be friends with a whiny little horse?" Obsydian whined, turning to look at her cousin. Her large blue eyes pleaded with him.

"It is out of my hands, Obsydian. Shukufu and shukubo requested that you be allied with a powerful member of the family, thus she was chosen because of her heritage. I suggest you thank them that you were not paired with a burden for an ally," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh. Itoko, who is your ally?" Obsydian asked.

Sesshomaru became silent as his eyes turned hard. "It is not any of your business, pup," he growled.

"But you know who mine is, so who is yours?" the little female persisted. She looked up when Kyra's father laid a quieting hand on her shoulder.

"Now is not the time to speak of such things," he said quietly.

"Why not?" The pup was curious, she wanted to know why Sesshou-itoko didn't have an ally!

The old stallion simply shook his head, his shoulder length black-brown hair swaying with this action. His blue-grey eyes held a sadness in their depths.

Obsydian looked to the mare. Kyra's mother's eyes were downcast, the gray-green orbs containing unshed tears. The little pup wondered what had happened to make the mare and stallion so sad and her cousin so angry. _Why won't anyone tell me what happened?_ She wisely kept quiet, though.

Turning back to the filly, she sized her up as an opponent before she looked at her cousin once more.

"How do I know she won't be a burden simply because her heritage is strong?" she asked, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the little horse.

"Hey!" Kyra cried indignantly.

"I mean, every litter has its runt, so what says she won't be it? She doesn't look like much to me," Obsydian sniffed.

Sesshomaru smiled lightly at his cousin's question. It was, he had to admit, a valid one.

"If you feel so strongly about knowing her strength, then I suggest you fight her," he said frankly.

The mare was aghast at such a statement. Her husband, however, agreed whole-heartedly with it.

"It sounds like a fine idea to me. When shall we have this 'duel'?"

The silver pup looked at the sun, judging the time by its position in the sky. "Just after the sun reaches its zenith. It will be held in the training arena inside the stronghold. Be there before one hour before the sun reaches its zenith. Come, Obsydian, we must inform our parents of the impending match." With that, the silver dog turned on his heel and headed back to where their parents were, his young cousin trotting along behind him.

* * *

Obsydian's mother's eye twitched. Just what had her nephew gotten her daughter into? She sighed. Honestly, she should have expected something like this to come from the little dog. He was, after all, a male Taishou and everyone knew how much trouble they just loved getting into. 

The poor bitch looked to her mate, a pleading look on her face. "Is there nothing we can do to stop this 'match'? They are supposed to be allies, not enemies!!" she wailed.

Her mate smiled fondly back at her. "Yes, that is true. But they need to know from the start who the leader of their little pack will be. If she is anything like her father or her uncle, she will turn out on top," he said with a wink, his hazel eyes sparkling.

His wife rolled her eyes and looked back at the two competitors in the ring. Obsydian circled the filly, keeping both eyes on her at all times. Kyra was standing in the center, the whites of her eyes showing and her body obviously quaking.

The two children were in clothing more fitting for their battle. Both were in hakama and light overshirts. Where Kyra was once barefoot, she wore thick soled boots. Obsydian was now the one without shoes.

The filly's own family stood off to the side, a worried expression on their faces. The mare constantly clasped and unclasped her hands, her nervousness apparent to anyone who wished to see it.

The Inu no Taishou walked up to his younger brother's mate, laying a soothing hand on her shoulder before directing her attention back to the ring. "Look," he said softly. "They are about to begin."

Indeed, they were. Obsydian had stopped circling the filly and was now crouched down in a position fit for stalking prey. Despite her young age, the little female was very connected with her inner youkai. The redheaded horse was still in the center, although she no longer shook as violently as before. She kept two wary eyes on her stalker, her nostrils flared and ears alert. When the pup sprang, the filly was ready.

She quickly whirled around and stood on her hands, freeing her feet to land a mighty kick on the young dog.

Obsydian was thrown to the other side of the ring with a small yelp, but she was on her feet and circling the filly again in a matter of seconds. This time, she did not try to attack the young horse from behind but instead made several false rushes on each side, subsequently throwing Kyra's sense of balance off. Using this to her advantage, Obsydian made another rush at the horse, zig-zagging the entire way there before finally stopping a mere foot from the horse's face. Rearing her arm back, she landed a mighty punch on her opponent's cheek bone, sending her sailing backwards.

Kyra landed with a magnificent crash into a few quickly vacated seats along the wall. She got up and rushed the dog, and, much to everyone's surprise, breached her defenses before landing a bite on her shoulder.

Obsydian bit down on her lip, until she tasted blood, to stifle the scream . The little female had planned for this. She grinned as latched her own set of powerful jaws onto her opponent's left shoulder, her poison leaking into the wound with her saliva.

The filly let go and screamed in pain, trying futilely to rid herself of the dog. She eventually did, but not without enduring a fair amount of pain. Fortunately for her, the brunette's poison capabilities had not yet reached their most powerful point and therefore only numbed her left arm instead of killing her. She clasped her left arm in her right and heaved mightily while watching her opponent.

The little female stood there, licking her lips at the taste of her opponents blood. She had to admit, horses did taste good. _Very good,_ a voice in her head agreed._Let's have some more..._ The pup agreed as her eyes bled red and she allowed her body to shift.

* * *

Sesshomaru was enjoying the show, not that he would allow anybody to know--purposefully anyway. He knew that it would only take the one kick from the filly for Obsydian to learn her lesson about charging straight on. He was very proud of his cousin and swelled slightly with pride when she allowed the horse to breach her defenses so she could use her poison. He did become concerned, though, when she stood there and licked her lips. The young taiyoukai recalled their conversation from earlier and remembered that the little female had not eaten since. _Crap,_ was the one word that echoed in his mind. 

He watched as her eyes turned a dangerous ruby and she shifted her form. Where a slender young girl once stood, now was a ten foot tall, black and white dog. Her front legs where completely white up to the point where they joined with her body. There, her fur turned a rich black that covered her entire back, down her sides, over the tops of her thighs and the majority of her head before reaching around to start two strips onto her creamy throat and chest. Her ears where a beautiful black and stood proudly at the top her head. A black hood covered the young dog's forehead and reached a thick stripe to the middle of her muzzle where it faded quickly. The rest of her face was white, as well as part of her neck. Her tail was predominantly black with some white thrown in, with a snowy white tip.

Kyra's scent spiked with fear. She quickly reverted to her own form as well. In her place was ten and a half foot tall liver chestnut horse. Her short flaxen mane and tale flew in the wind created by the two auras. There were four white stockings reaching to her knees, as well as a white blaze and snip on her face. She favored her left foreleg but still used it as much as possible.

The two opponents sized each other up. Kyra followed Obsydian's every motion, while the dog circled her opponent, a hungry look in her eyes.

The young dog made a rush at her opponent from behind, narrowly missing a powerful kick from a hind leg. She feinted to the right and snapped at one of the filly's delicate forelegs, causing the horse to neigh and rear slightly before coming back down in an attempt to crush her opponent beneath her hooves. The dog was wiser, however, and moved aside. Obsydian sprinted the short distance to the front of the horse and was now placed in one of the few blind spots the animal had--directly in front of her.

Crouching, the female slowly stalked forward until she was merely a few feet away from her target's nose. Pouncing, she grabbed on to the horse's nose and pulled with all her weight, effectively bulldogging the larger animal. Letting go, Obsydian rose and placed her powerful canine jaws around her prey's throat just as the horse reached around, placing her own teeth on the dog's exposed throat.

Both froze, not moving for nearly five minutes until it became apparent neither would win.

'Truce?' Kyra called in beast.

'Truce,' Obsydian reluctantly agreed, letting go and backing off as the horse stood.

Each relaxed their forms, knowing the 'game' was over. That still did not mean they had to be immediate friends though. As the two opponents retreated to their respective sides, Kyra muttered loud enough for the dog to hear. "Pretty good, for a _mutt,_" she said.

Obsydian sniffed. "Pretty good, for a no-account horse."

Kyra whirled, ready to do battle again in an instant at the slight on her heritage. Her plans were thwarted, though, when her father grabbed her from behind and whisked her back to where her mother was waiting tearfully.

"My baby!" she wailed, hugging her daughter. "My little foal. I thought I had lost you when she transformed!"

"Aw, come on now, sweet heart. Did you really think I would let our little girl be killed in a mach battle?" he tried comforting his mate.

"Make no mistake," rang a cold voice from the other side of the arena. "This was no 'mach' battle. At least, not on Obsydian's part. She took everything as seriously as she was taught. There is nothing fake, even in training. You either live or you die, there is no middle ground," Sesshomaru said, eying his cousin.

Obsydian lifted her chin, baring her throat in submission to the words her cousin spoke and in submission to her cousin himself. "Agreed. I fought as if it were my life or her life. If she had been killed, it would not have bothered me. It would have only helped me in the future by not being burdened with a weak 'partner'," she spat the word in distaste.

Nothing could have made Sesshomaru more proud of his cousin in that instant.

"See," his uncle poked at his wife. "I told you she would come out on top!"

His mate just harrumphed and turned to look her daughter over. "You are alright I suppose? Knowing you've been in rougher scrapes with your cousin and his 'training'."

"Hai, haha-ue, I am fine. My shoulder and chest ache a little, but I guess that is to be expected. Oh," she called over her shoulder to her new ally, "You might want to have one of our healers treat you for the poison before it does any more damage."

Kyra's eyebrow twitched as two healers approached her warily.

* * *

As time passed, the two became close allies and closer friends. They were nearly inseparable and Kyra practically became family. She referred to Obsydian's parents as 'okaa-san' and 'otou-san' and Sesshomaru's parents as 'Uncle' and 'Aunt'. 

While the years flew by, the two watched from the sidelines as things at the Western Stronghold began to unravel. First to go was the marriage of Sesshomaru's parents. No one every really knew what happened between the two of them, but rumors of the lord's infidelity with a human woman flew throughout the lands. As the little tails spread, they grew, and by the time they reached the girls' ears there was word that The Inu no Taishou had a child with the woman--she was a princess apparently.

Of course, the two did not believe these vicious rumors of a hanyou child sired by the great Lord of the West.

When the old dog died, it was purported that he died in battle at the hand's of the princess's suitor. The girls knew, though, that he actually died in battle with Ryokoutse, the last enemy he ever fought. He used the last of his power to seal the demon to a mountain cliff for time's length.

When it was announced that Sesshomaru would be heir to his father's vast estate, Obsydian and Kyra felt that it was time to take their leave of the stronghold. They left but stayed on the lands for a short while before eventually moving to the North American continent.

Once there, the girls assumed the new identities of Allyson and Stacey and moved from state to state every few years learning all manner of trades, from kindergarten teacher, which Obsydian was better at, to biochemist, which Kyra was better at, to veterinary medicine. Eventually, the two longed to be back home in their native Japan. The states were great, they just weren't the bustling cities and high class shopping centers that Japan was. So, they packed their medical bags and moved back home, only to find that it too had changed with the times. Not that they hadn't expected this, they just hadn't expected the level of change.

They got over it, though, quickly adapting and setting up their veterinary medicine clinic not too far from the Higurashi Shrine, where, unbeknownst to them, a certain time traveling miko and hanyou spent their time on their brakes.

Obsydian and Kyra saw all manner of clients, from dogs to cats to chameleons. The girls even saw youkai patients. A special writing on the front door of their office, meant for youkai eyes only, alerted their certain clients as to who lay inside.

It was one not-very-busy-day when a call came into their office from a young man asking about an emergency house call to the Higurashi Shrine. Of course, the doctors would never say no to an emergency. So they packed their bags and hopped into Kyra's truck and cranked the music up to its loudest for the short trip there. It had taken some time, but, eventually, they had accustomed their sensitive hearing to the loud noises of passersby's radios. In time, they picked up on the trend and played their own music to its absolute loudest.

They laughed and chatted the whole way to their destination.

"Hey, Stacey," Allyson called.

"Ya?"

"What do you think is up with this animal that they can't come to our place when they're such a short distance away?"

Obsydian shrugged. "I have no clue. Why?"

Now it was Kyra's turn to shrug. "I just think I keep sensing your cousin's aura. It's weird, you know? We haven't seen him in around six hundred years and now I keep getting these fleeting feelings of his aura."

"Aww, someone's got a crush!" her partner teased.

"I do not!" the horse said vehemently.

"Do too! Your cheeks are turning red!"

"So! That doesn't mean I have a crush on your cousin! I mean, who could like a guy who turned so cold after his parents broke up and his dad died?"

"Nah, it wasn't just that. He may not have been that cold, but he was cold before you met him. It's still something I don't know why."

They sat silent for a moment before pulling up to the base of the stairs and shutting off the truck and scaling them while singing. "I can't keep my cowboy boots from stomping. I'm talking 'bout white noise, coming from the white boys..."

Kyra turned to Obsydian. "What do you think your high on himself cousin would say if he heard you listening to this kind of music?"

The other girl puckered her face. "I'm not real sure, but I know what his face would say!"

"What?"

"Nothing!" This got a large laugh out of both women. It was then they noticed just exactly who was sitting in front of the house.

_Oh crap!_ they both thought. _We're in trouble now!_

A young woman stepped up, asking if they could heal Sesshomaru.

"What makes you think that I can do anything to help him? I'm an animal doctor, not a...I only work on animals," Stacey replied.

The young girl placed her hands on her hips. "I know that you're a youkai. I'm not sure what type, but I know you are one."

Allyson stepped forward. "What makes you think that?" she asked, green eyes glinting.

The blue eyed girl allowed her own aura to flare up.

Both women jumped at the spike of miko energy. "What the hell?!" they screamed. "I didn't think that there were any more of your kind around!"

The priestess shook her head. "I don't know how many are left but I know that there is at least me. Now, can you help him?"

A clear, cold voice rang out, instantly freezing the doctor's in place. "Obsydian," he called. "Kyra."

The doctors gulped simultaneously. "Uh...hi, Sesshomaru," Stacey said nervously. She frowned when the wind shifted in her direction. "What's wrong with you? I can tell that you're weaker then the last time I met you. I smell blood all over you, not that that's anything new," she muttered under her breath. "It's your blood, though." Quickly striding towards him, she knelt down on one knee and began to unwrap the bandages. She gasped at the sight before her. "Allyson, come here," she called over her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell?! What happened to you? You look like you got hit by Uncle's wind scar! But that's impossible. Uncle's been dead for hundreds of years now! How did this happen?" Allyson exclaimed worriedly, inspecting his wounds.

"Um...how do you two know Sesshomaru?" the apparent priestess asked.

Green, gold and blue turned to her. They had completely forgotten that she was there. Allyson and Stacey looked to each other, shrugged and turned back to her. "He's my cousin," Stacey said nonchalantly.

"And I'm her best friend," Allyson shrugged. "It's been that way since she was a pup and I was a foal."

"You're a youkai too? How many are there nowadays?"

Stacey looked thoughtful. "Not many, mostly the Taiyoukais and the Daiyoukais, not very many lower beasts. I only know of a few left from my family and a handful from Allyson's."

Allyson looked the raven haired girl over. "You don't seem like an ordinary miko, either. You seem...well, I hate to say it, but you seem like a hanyou. Or at least your aura puts off a mixture." She gave a nervous sidelong glance at Sesshomaru._Phew, no beheadings for me today._

The young miko looked a little offended at Allyson's statement. "I'll have you know that until recently my best friend was a hanyou! I am no hanyou. Ever hear of the Shikon no Tama?" The doctors nodded. "Well, apparently I was the protector of it without even knowing it. On my 15th birthday I was dragged through the well over there into Feudal Japan where I met Inuyasha--"

"Wait, Inuyasha? That name sounds familiar..." Stacey mulled it over, she could've sworn she had heard it somewhere before.

"Well, it should. If your Sesshomaru's cousin then--" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Quiet, woman. There is no need for you to tell of matters that do not affect you," he said in a harsh tone.

"Burn!! Wait...Freeze!!" the older women said before receiving a death glare from the Taiyoukai and quickly shutting their mouths.

"But Sesshomaru..." the raven haired priestess began.

"No," he said roughly. Turning to his cousin he asked her. "Are you able to heal This Sesshomaru?"

Stacey made a face and mimicked him. "This Obsydian is perfectly capable of healing you. All you have to do is transform. I need to be able to see the wounds properly and you need to get out of those clothes and into some clean ones. You know," she said, standing back and looking at him thoughtfully. "You don't look any different from the last time I saw you six hundred years ago. What happened to 'I'm going to rule the West and be the greatest...blah blah blah'?"

Sesshomaru sent a frosty glare towards her. "_She _happened," he said, indicating Kagome. "Roughly five hundred years ago I met her. The first time I tried to kill her because she was trying to stop me from obtaining Father's sword. After that, we had a common enemy. Eventually, she came to me for training. Someone was able to wield Father's sword and stole it from me before trying to use it on her. As her sensei, I was charged with protecting her. She had friends that were able to re-acquire the sword and returned it to me. She is from this time and is able to pass through time because of the well. The miko brought me here because she believed you would be able to heal me."

"Oh yeah? What made you think I could heal him?" she asked, turning to the time traveling priestess.

"When I took Buyou to the vet, you were the doctor that saw him. I felt your aura from the moment I stepped into your office. I didn't, however, notice your friend's here. She is much better at hiding it then you are," the priestess said wryly.

Allyson laughed as Stacey scowled. "Oh yeah? Well we'll just see who's better at what," she growled, advancing on Kagome.

A word from Sesshomaru stopped her, though. "Obsydian, stop it. Do not shame our family by attacking her. She would barely put up a fight. The girl doesn't even know how to transform yet."

The demoness looked contrite. Turning on her heel, she stomped down the steps to the truck below, returning momentarily with a large black bag and red metal kit. Sesshomaru looked at her apprehensively when she set the stuff down and pulled a needle out of the kit. Trays layered upon trays 'floated' upon each other. Some contained needles, some contained vials with liquids and others with powders. Everything was neatly organized and in place.

The light blond picked up a vial, uncapped the needle, stuck it into the bottle and drew out the bit of liquid that was inside.

"Now," she said with a smile, "transform and this won't hurt a bit."

* * *

Inu:_ sitting in Kaede's hut with Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara_ Man, I just don't get it. All I did was speak my thoughts, which Kagome is always telling me to do, and I get heeled for it!! 

Miroku: _sipping a cup of tea _My dear Inuyasha, maybe FL was just in one of her 'mood swings'. Perhaps if you go back and apologize she will let you back in the house.

Shippo: I doubt it. FL is nice and all, but once you get thrown out of her house, that's pretty much it for you.

Inu:_ blanches in fear_ Come to think of it, why didn't Kikyou get thrown out? I mean, Kagome and FL like her far less than they do me.

Sango: _shrugs_ Who knows, I haven't seen Kikyou around for quite some time. Perhaps she has finally decided to go back to hell where she belongs--_without_ you.

Kaede: Ne, child, I do not think that my undead sister has left this world yet. Kagome would have surely sensed it and told us about it if she had.

_Everyone except Inuyasha nods in agreement._

Inu: But what if she didn't? What if she wants me to keep searching for her so she can use it as an excuse to be with Sesshomaru! Why that--_jumps up and runs out of hut, jumps down the well and goes into FL's house _What the hell was that?!

FL: _blinks_ Heel.

Inu: _as he's being dragged out of the room_ I'll get you for this!!

_back at Kaede's_

Everyone: 3-2-1...

Inu: _as he's being dragged back into the room_ I can't believe she did it again!!

Shippo: See ya, tune in next time to find out who pushed Kikyou into the hole.

Inu: They did what to Kikyou?!

* * *

Dictionary...

juumai--female cousin, younger than the speaker

itoko--male cousin, older than the speaker

hakufu--uncle (older than one's parents)

hakubo--aunt (older than one's parents)

shukubo--aunt (younger than one's parents)

shukufu--uncle (younger than one's parents)


	8. Chapter 8

You wanted an update? Well here you go!!

Chapter Dedication: S. T. Nickolian my favorite crossover author. I am so pleased that you are reading my works!! i _squeals and hides under the bed. all you can see is two blue eyes peeking out from the shadows and some red hair framing the eyes. /i _ Ahem...so ya, thanks soooo much!

Explanation: single quotes ('') are Beast talk, double quotes ("") are normal speech.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. But I do own this story line, what I am going to do to Hojo, and the new characters I have introduced.

* * *

For The Last Time

Chapter 8

* * *

_Previously in For The Last Time..._

_The light blond picked up a vial, uncapped the needle, stuck it into the bottle and drew out the bit of liquid that was inside._

_"Now," she said with a smile, "transform and this won't hurt a bit."_

* * *

Allyson watched with mirth overflowing in her eyes as Stacey advanced on Sesshomaru.

"Wait!" Kagome cried, lunging at the vet and grabbing the arm that had the needle in it.

"What?!" Stacey snapped, her eyes glinting dangerously. "What is so important that you would latch onto my arm that has an uncapped needle in it? A needle that has a substance toxic to humans?!"

"Sorry! But if you think about it, Sesshomaru shouldn't transform right here. It could knock my house down and attract attention from the highway and traffic choppers!" the inu priestess protested. "Can't we take him to your office or something?"

Stacey sighed, really, pups could be so frustrating sometimes. "No, we can't take him to the office. Someone might recognize him and if he did transform in the clinic, he would definitely knock the place down."

"Isn't there anywhere else he can go?" the raven haired girl asked with a whine in her voice.

Allyson sighed, there was one place... "Stacey," she called, capturing the blonde's attention. "Can we take him to the ranch?"

"Perhaps, if I could move my arm," she growled.

Her partner laughed and plucked the young woman off Stacey's arm. "Better?"

"Much," the blonde snorted in an eerily similar manner to Sesshomaru.

"Now don't start that again!" Allyson cried. "I only broke you of the habit of imitating Sesshomaru fifty years ago. It's too soon to start back up."

"Whatever. Fine, let's go to the ranch. Itoko, do you need help getting down the steps?"

"Iie, I am fine," Sesshomaru said, struggling to his feet.

In an instant, the blond haired girl was beside her cousin. She slipped an arm beneath his shoulder and around his chest.

"Right," Stacey snorted softly. "You're fine and I'm a horse."

"Hey!" Allyson cried indignantly. "I take offense to that remark!"

The younger vet smiled to her friend and ally.

All this time, Sesshomaru had been watching his younger cousin, wondering. "Juumai, why did you cut your hair? Shukubo would be outraged."

"Exactly, did you really think I would cut my hair? Honestly, you're denser than I thought. That would leave me open for people to remove me from the family. It's a spell, Itoko. When it is lifted my hair is down to my knees and is my natural color." She sighed. "You do what you have to in order to fit in with the humans." She turned her head away from her cousin's inquiring gaze.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's reply.

This elicited a laugh from both vets. "There's the cousin I know and love," Obsydian said, gently nuzzling Sesshomaru's neck.

She was surprised when Sesshomaru returned the gesture, gently nuzzling her temple.

"Now stop that. You scare the crap out of me when you turn mushy. Come on, let's get you down to the truck and to the ranch," the young woman said, gently helping him down to the steps and to the truck. _Good think Kyr got a king size cab,_ she thought as she opened the back door.

Gently and slowly, she helped her cousin step up and sit down on the back seat of the truck.

"Hang on, Sess, I'm going to go around and sit with you. I'll be right there and I promise we'll cut the music so we won't deafen you," Stacey explained, gently shutting the door and running to the other side. She opened the door, closing it behind her as she crawled into the backseat and sat beside her cousin.

_Since when have I allowed her to call me 'Sess'?_ Sesshomaru thought.

_Um…how about now because you haven't seen her in nearly six hundred years and you're gravely injured._

_She never called me that in the past…_

_Ya, because our parents we're always around and it is definite that she would have been punished if she had referred to you in such a familiar manner in front of them._

_Hn…_

Kagome was in shock. She didn't know that Sesshomaru had family. If she had been pressed to describe possible family members, she would have said they would be as cold and uncaring as he. She would have been wrong, though. That much was obvious to her now. It was clear to see that Sesshomaru loved his cousin and she loved him. It made her wonder what they went through in their childhood to experience such a bond. The priestess decided that she would pump the information from Sesshomaru once they were back in the Feudal Era.

Allyson watched as her friend and ally helped the Western Lord down the steps leading up to the Higurashi Shrine. She turned to follow her partner down the steps when she noticed the two kids still standing there, frozen in shock after the public display of affection Sesshomaru had just exhibited.

She chuckled to herself when she called out to them. "Hey, are you guys coming or not?"

"Hu? Ya, we're coming!" the young woman called.

"By the way, I still don't know your name. Who are you?" she asked as the two kids caught up with her.

"Oh, I'm Kagome and this is my little brother, Souta," the priestess, Kagome, said.

"Kagome, eh? Weird, that name sounds familiar…" the dirty blonde mused.

"Ya, that is weird. I've never met you before today. At least, not that I know of," Kagome shrugged the thought off. They continued down the steps in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

The two kids stopped when they reached the truck, unsure of where they were supposed to sit.

Allyson hopped into the driver's seat, looking in the rearview mirror at the two in the backseat.

"Hey, Syd, where do you want the two kids to sit at?" she asked.

"Stick the boy in the backseat since he's smaller and put the girl up front with you. Make sure they buckle up. We don't need them getting hurt if you get into a wreck," Sesshomaru's cousin ordered distractedly while looking over his wounds once more.

"Hey!" Allyson cried in a wounded tone. "I'm not that bad a driver."

"Let's not get into how many times you've wrecked your car or nearly wrecked it," Obsydian snorted.

"Nearly half of those wrecks were the other person's fault because they were on a cell phone!" the horse valiantly tried defending herself.

Sesshomaru gave her a sidelong glance. "That does not assure This Sesshomaru of his safety."

Stacey laughed aloud and Allyson pouted. "Whatever," she mumbled and stuck her head out the window. "Hey, hop in. Souta, you're in the back with Syd and, Kagome, you're up front with me," the horse explained before pulling her head back in the window.

The siblings looked to each other and shrugged before following the directions given to them. Each climbed into their respective seats, buckled up and hung on tight.

'Hey, Kyr,' Obsydian called in beast. 'It looks like the pups have the idea of the 'oh shit!' handle down pat!'

'That isn't funny, Syd. I really am not that bad a driver,' Kyra replied in kind.

"Hey, Sis," Souta called nervously, eyeing the two youkai beside him. "What are they saying?"

"I don't know, Souta. Sesshomaru hasn't taught me Beast yet," Kagome explained, glaring at her sensei who was studiously avoiding her gaze.

'It's funny, ya know? Pups, they always think that if they don't want you to understand them then you won't,' Kyra said.

'Especially human pups!' Obsydian laughed heartily when Kyra joined in.

_It is pretty funny,_ Sesshomaru thought with a smirk.

Twenty minutes later, Allyson pulled off the main highway and onto a small dirt road. She slowed down to ease the pain of any bumps they might hit. Another five minutes and the group pulled into a moderately sized ranch's driveway.

"Here we are!" the vets chorused.

"Home sweet home," Allyson sighed.

They all piled out of the truck, Stacey helping her cousin gingerly step out of the cab and across to a large pasture.

The white dog ground his teeth in frustration. He hated being so helpless!

Stacey stepped back and allowed her cousin to transform before opening her medical kit and extracting three syringes, a needle and stitching, as well as some iodine. She whispered an enchantment over them to help them penetrate the dog's tough skin and to speed the healing.

"Sesshomaru, this is going to sting…a lot. I'll numb the area but first I need to clean it up and shave some hair off, okay? I need your word that you won't turn around and snap my head off," Stacey asked.

Sesshomaru dog nodded and lay on his uninjured side.

Stacey stepped forward and thoroughly shaved the area surrounding the gashes of hair before swabbing them in iodine. She felt him tense up with the first pass of the medicinal swab.

"I'm sorry," she whispered soothingly. "I know it hurts, but I've got to do it. The area is becoming infected. It didn't help that Uncle's blade is enchanted, that is what is preventing you from healing quickly."

_It is. It is also why it took my arm so long to grow back. I was grateful when the priestess restored it for me,_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru!" Allyson called. "Obsydian will fix you in no time! It's one of her specialties after all."

"And I'll put you to sleep if you don't shut up!" Stacey called, turning and shaking her fist at her partner.

Shock, horror and humor mixed on Souta's and Kagome's faces, creating a strange emotion within them.

'What did the horse mean, Juumai?' Sesshomaru asked in Beast.

'Nothing. If I told you, you would kill her and I need her in the clinic. Plus I really don't want to explain to anyone who comes sniffing around about her absence. Besides, it doesn't matter now. I'm through stitching anyway.

'The threads are enchanted, Itoko. They will help to speed up the healing process, and when you are completely sealed up, they will dissolve so you won't need to seek me out again. You know, you could visit me more often,' Obsydian said.

'I am Lord of the Western Lands, Juumai. My duties do not present me any free time,' Sesshomaru replied.

'Ya, ya, I know. I know you don't love me enough to visit or send for me,' she joked weakly.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest, its meaning clear to the young woman.

'Thanks, Itoko,' she smiled, wrapping her arms around the giant dog's muzzle.

The Western Lord reverted, wrapping his younger cousin in his own embrace. He stepped away from her a moment later.

"Come, Miko, it is overdue for us to return," he said curtly.

"Fine, but, Sesshomaru, you're not carrying me to the well. Your cousin can take us back in her truck," Kagome huffed, indignant about being ordered around.

"Hey!" the vets chorused. "What makes you think that we'll just drop everything to get you back to your home? And who said you could borrow _my_ truck?!" Allyson seethed, eyes narrowed.

"Easy there, champ. Quit chomping the bit and let's just get them out of our hair by dropping them at her place," Stacey said, laying a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. "Besides, I was going to take them anyway. I haven't had a good run in quite a while." She turned to her cousin. "You may transform, but no fighting for a week. I don't think the stitches will rip, but if they do, you can either find me back then or come to me now. Are you up for a race?" she grinned.

"This Sesshomaru always ready to beat you," Sesshomaru sniffed.

"What makes you think you'll win in your condition?" Stacey smirked, her eyes turning red.

"Everything," her cousin replied, shifting his form as well.

Soon, the two dogs stood side by side. Sesshomaru rose above his cousin by only three feet, a paltry amount compared to the difference between himself and Kagome.

'Kyr, ask the kids who they want to ride on!' Obsydian called to her cousin.

'Why don't you ask them yourself?' Kyra responded.

'I don't speak human in this form, twit!' the husky like dog huffed.

'Your cousin can,' Kyra teased.

'Perhaps it is because he _wants_ to, while I have no intention of doing that. Unless, of course, it is life or death. Even then, it would depend on who it was. I mean—'

"Alright, Syd, I'll ask. Just quit yapping!" Allyson laughed. She turned to the two awestruck siblings. "Each of you gets to pick which one you want to ride. You're racing. So hang on tight when you get on. So who gets who?"

"I want Sesshou-no-niichan!" Souta cried.

"No fair, Souta! Why do I have to get stuck with the one who tried to get me when we first met?" Kagome whined.

"Quit, whining, kid. He called dibs first so he gets Sesshomaru. Obsydian isn't a lightweight either. If I recall correctly, she's beaten Sesshomaru a time or two in a race," Allyson defended her friend. "Now, go. They're waiting." Indeed they were. Both inu youkai were lying on the ground, roughly five feet apart, watching the small group.

The siblings gulped and stepped forward, each walking to their respective rides. When they stood in front of the two dogs, Souta looked to his sister. "How do we get on?"

"That, my dear brother, is the question of the ages. Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, turning to her intended.

The dog said nothing, reaching down and grabbing Kagome by the back of her shirt. He lifted her into the air and placed her on his cousin's back, making sure she was secure before he withdrew his muzzle.

'Follow suit, Obsydian,' Sesshomaru ordered.

The bitch nodded and lowered her head, gently grabbing the boy's shirt and placing him on her cousin's back. She withdrew quicker than Sesshomaru had with Kagome.

'Blech,' she made a face and snorted. 'Humans taste disgusting. I never could understand how you ate them.'

Sesshomaru said nothing. He stood and looked down at his cousin. 'Are you ready?'

She jumped to her feet with a yip, Kagome hanging on in a death grip. 'Am I ever! It's been years since we last raced. Let's see, it wasn't too long before you were named heir.'

'Alright then you two,' Kyra called. 'On the count of three. Ready? One, two, THREE!' she shouted at the tops of her lungs, dropping the hands she had raised.

The two dogs took off at top speed, each vying with the other to gain the lead. They were nose and nose as they raced high over the city. Obsydian laughed, swerving to the side try and bump her cousin. She only succeeded in throwing herself off balance, stumbling in the air, she almost clipped a small grove of trees only to be saved when her cousin scruffed her and pulled her higher into the air.

'Thanks,' she said, giving his muzzle a soft lick.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest, causing the female dog to laugh heartily. He let her go and snorted.

A minute later they landed almost simultaneously. "We won!" shouted Souta from his perch.

The bitch shook her head and snorted. 'No, I won,' she corrected him.

'Obsydian,' Sesshomaru called in a reproachful tone. 'Let the boy have his victory.'

'Ah, you're only saying that because you want to win!' Obsydian pouted.

Sesshomaru sniffed haughtily, reaching over and grabbing Kagome before safely depositing her on the ground.

'Tell the kid he's got to sit on my muzzle, because I am _not_ going to taste human again! They're too salty,' the black and white dog informed her cousin.

The white dog sighed internally. "You are to ride on Obsydian's muzzle," was all he said to the boy.

Souta nodded, a little curious as to why she wasn't going to pick him up like last time. Oh well, this way provided a better view of everything. Slowly, he stepped onto the awaiting muzzle, grabbing the short fur and hanging on with all his might.

_Geez, this kid has a strong hold!_ Obsydian thought. She lowered him to the ground and he quickly stepped off while she reverted. Where a blond woman should have been was a woman whose soft brown hair flowed to her knees. A blue crescent moon rested on her brow above and between her eyes. Her bangs nearly covered the moon, parting only to reveal the lowest tip of the crescent. Claws tipped elegant fingers that were currently rubbing her sore nose. 'Ow,' she whined to her cousin. 'Next time you're getting them down. That hurt!'

Sesshomaru eyed his cousin's form. Indeed, she had grown to be very beautiful, it was a wonder she had not mated yet. Of course, she would have to have the suitor approved by him, tradition states, since her parents had long since died. Perhaps, in this future, she had brought men to him only to have them rejected? Right now, he did not know. But he knew he would find out one day.

Obsydian looked down at herself and sighed. "Geez, I really need to work on that darn concealment spell. It always does this when I transform and revert. I guess you have to go now, hu?"

Her cousin nodded once, still thinking of her love life. How many suitors did she have in one day? Surely there were many who vied for her attention. He could only imagine what they would say if they found out whom she truly was. The princess of the Western Lands, second in line for the throne. He decided that as soon as he reached his castle, he would send for her. She was a security risk to herself when she was not in the Western Lands, or at least somewhere close by where he or some of his men could bail her out of any trouble.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Bye, Itoko," she said with a sad smile.

Something, her smile perhaps, triggered another thought in his head. The miko often came back here, every few weeks or so, to restock on supplies from this era. He would accompany her from now on. One way to see his cousin was to make sure that she was there when he returned.

"Juumai," he called. "You are to watch over the boy. He is too young to remain here by himself. His sister returns every few weeks, but otherwise he is not to be left alone. She is my intended, not of my will," he said in a slightly hurried tone when he saw Obsydian's eyebrows shoot up to the top of her head. "If an enemy were to find such knowledge, he would be vulnerable, therefore making her and myself, as well as my lands, vulnerable to attack. To prevent such a tragedy, he is now entrusted to your care. Do not fail." With that, he turned on his booted heel and walked to the well house, opening the door and stepping inside. Carefully, yet quickly, he jumped into the well, allowing its old magic to flow over him and transport him to his own time.

"Whoa," the girls said as one. "Okay...so I guess you'll be staying with him or him with you?" Kagome asked the demoness.

"Hai..." Obsydian said slowly, still not sure of what just happened.

"Then the only thing you really need to know about the house, aside from the enchanted well, is it's really old so be careful when shutting doors and stuff. We don't need a cave in. It is a shrine, and Souta opens it up three days a week to try and bring in some extra money.

"If anyone calls wondering why I'm not at school, you are my relative and I have whatever illness you can concoct. Trust me, they'll believe it. If anyone comes by, I'm contagious and no one is allowed inside the house except for those who've already been exposed. There is one young man who is persistent in trying to date me, if he comes by with some 'gift' to help whatever disease I may have, thank him and take the stuff. Anything anyone gives you for my 'health' issues just put in my room and we can split it when I come back every two weeks. Thank you so much, I really appreciate this. Bye!" she ran off to the well house, following the youkai who was now her protector. Jumping down the well, she smiled. She knew Sesshomaru hadn't set his cousin there to protect Souta, he had done it so when she came back, and he did too, she would be there to see him.

Climbing out in Feudal Japan, she saw him standing there, waiting for her. Smiling a knowing smile, she walked up to him, standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You are a big softy," she laughed quietly.

_What in the world?_ Sesshomaru thought, an eyebrow raised and his hand itching to touch the spot where her lips had just been.

_She figured you out, bouzo._

"Hn," was his enigmatic reply.

* * *

A few days later, Sesshomaru and Kagome were reunited with Rin and Jaken and were continuing their patrolling of Sesshomaru's lands when he suddenly stiffened. He lifted his nose into the air and took a light sniff.

_I didn't think she would have arrived yet,_ he thought. Picking the pace up, the Western Lord lead his small group into a large clearing where his cousin sat in her true form, her ally standing on her nose. The horse was dressed in her customary blue hakama, black boots and blue haori. Her long hair flowed out behind her and her green eyes sparkled with a hint of fear.

"Okay..." Kagome said slowly, not sure why the two were here. "Sesshomaru, what's up?"

He said nothing, though. The dog had finally figured out what the two were doing. Obsydian had invented this technique hundreds of years ago as a way of building the trust between herself and the horse. He, of course, would never deign himself to doing it, no matter how often she begged and pleaded.

"Watch," he ordered.

Obsydian sat there, holding perfectly still while Kyra stood perched atop her nose, holding her hands out to gain her balance. Suddenly, she leapt off of the dog's nose to fall through the air. However, before she could fall very far, Obsydian reached down and snatched her up in her teeth.

Kyra wiggled uncomfortably in the teeth of the giant dog.

'Be still!' Obsydian ordered in a growl.

The horse instantly froze, not wanting to anger the youkai that held her tight between her teeth.

Kagome gasped at the sight. They were supposed to be friends, not enemies! What was Obsydian thinking, trying to eat her ally? The young woman stepped forward to give the dog a piece of her mind when she felt a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Do not interfere," Sesshomaru intoned.

"But she'll eat her if we don't stop this!" she cried petulantly.

"Iie, watch," he ordered once more.

The priestess did as told, watching as the dog lowered her head and dropped the horse to the ground. The young woman stood there, brushing her clothes out and trying to get the knots out of her hair.

"Come on, Syd! Did we really have to do this right before we were supposed to see your cousin? Now my clothes are all ripped up. He'll behead me for sure," she whined.

The husky like dog lay down, her nose only a few feet away from Kyra, and snorted. Hard. The gust of air sent the demoness toppling end over end for several feet before she came to a stop. She sat there, her clothes and hair strewn every where, some sort of moisture covering her from head to toe nearly.

"I'm not even going to ask what it is I'm soaked in," she said with a shaky voice. Kyra looked up at the approaching dog. "What do you want now?"

To her surprise and disgust, the dog reached out with her tongue and licked her.

"Oh now that is gross! You really didn't have to do that you know! Ugh," the horse bemoaned her current state of disrepair. "I cannot believe you just did that. Now I'm not going to see your cousin before I take a bath. You got that?"

Obsydian reverted and looked at her friend. "Too bad, Kyr, you don't have a choice," she said with a smirk. She tossed her soft brown hair over her shoulder, adjusting her white haori and hakama and shifting her feet in her gold sandals. The demoness fingered the locket hanging from her neck.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyra wondered, her eyes narrowed.

"See for yourself. My cousin has come to meet us." She turned to the trees and bowed. "Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru, it is nice to see you again."

The taiyoukai stepped out of the tree line and inclined his head.

"No!" Kyra screeched, running to hide behind some underbrush on the far side of the clearing. "I can't believe you did that when he was around! Oh you little bitch!"

"That's right, Kyr. I am a bitch, and proud of it too. Dog food," she grinned.

"That isn't funny!" the horse called out, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Hn. Obsydian, you have come earlier than expected," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"Ya, well, as soon as I received word that you wanted me, I dragged dog food over there out of bed and flew across the ocean in my true form just to reach you as quickly as possible," Obsydian explained, a smile lighting up her face.

Kagome and the others stepped forward to stand beside Sesshomaru.

Obsydian squealed loudly when she saw Jaken, who blanched at the sight of her. "Little youkai!" she yelled elatedly. In the blink of an eye, she had the green imp in her arms, squeezing him tight against her voluptuous chest. "Oh I missed you the second most. I remember all the games we used to play together. Catch, fetch, bury the bone and everything else." She sighed wistfully. "Ah, to be young again."

The female dog held the poor imp at arm's length to study him. "You seem different, now. More tired, as if you haven't been getting enough sleep. Well, we'll just have to fix that," she said, deftly placing him on her hip while still holding him tight.

Jaken sent his master a pleading look. His master, however, was doing his best not to break out in fits of laughter at the ecstatic greeting his cousin gave her favorite play buddy, or toy, as Jaken so often put it.

Kagome and Rin, however, were not as emotionally controlled as he was. They were rolling in fits of laughter at the sight. Tears poured from each of their eyes as they knelt in the grass and held onto each other.

Sesshomaru finally decided to take some pity on Jaken. "Juumai, release Jaken. He is still of use to me."

Obsydian sighed. "Hai, Itoko. Bye, Little Youkai! Don't worry, though," she stage whispered. "I'll be around for us to catch up on old times."

The little imp cried out in fear at this, running to hide behind his Lord's hakama.

"I have yet to finish my rounds of the area, Juumai. You and the horse are to accompany me while these duties are completed. You are to learn every nook and cranny of these lands. This is your home, you should know it. Now, let us leave," Sesshomaru ordered curtly, turning to leave the area.

* * *

A/N: Wheh! That was a long one, 13 pages on Microsoft word. It just wouldn't stop. I have each chapter planned out, mostly, but I have to flesh them out on the keyboard. And well, let's just say this one was fat. Oh well, now to your muse.

* * *

_Sess_ _is tied to a chair while Kags and FL sit and stare at him_

FL: Alright now, you promised. Who pushed Kikyou into the hole?

Sess: _sighs; mutters_ She is so going to get me for this.

FL: _softly_ Who, Sess? Who is going to get you for telling the truth? I promise, I won't let anyone, other than me, harm you.

Sess: _glares_ Gee, that's comforting.

Kags: Quit your muttering and spill the beans already! I'm dying of curiosity over here!

FL: _to Kags_ I didn't know you were a cat.

Kags: Huh?

FL: Ya know, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'

Kags: Oh, but do you know the other part? 'Satisfaction brought it back.'

FL: Touché.

Sess:_ chewing on his ropes, trying to get free._ Must…get…free!

FL/Kags: Oh now you don't. Tell!

Sess: _straightens up and looks them in the eyes_ Dreamish did it. Dreamish pushed Kikyou into the hole. There, ya happy now? Can I go now?

Kags: Wow, never saw that one coming.

FL: Yep, total curve ball. Where is Dreams anyhow?

Sess: Not telling.


	9. Chapter 9

You wanted an update? Well here you go!!

Chapter Dedication: To all those who review my story. Thank you.

Guess what: This story is complete, meaning that I have it completely written out in my notebook! Hooray! With this chapter, we are halfway done. Yes, there will be a sequel.

Request: Anyone willing to draw the pic of Syd hugging Jaken in the last chapter? If so, you'll get a chapter dedication!

Explanation: single quotes ('') are Beast talk, double quotes ("") are normal speech.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. But I do own this story line, what I am going to do to Hojo, and the new characters I have introduced.

* * *

For The Last Time

Chapter 9

* * *

_Previously in For The Last Time..._

_Sesshomaru finally decided to take some pity on Jaken. "Juumai, release Jaken. He is still of use to me."_

_Obsydian sighed. "Hai, Itoko. Bye, Little Youkai! Don't worry, though," she stage whispered. "I'll be around for us to catch up on old times."_

_The little imp cried out in fear at this, running to hide behind his Lord's hakama._

_"I have yet to finish my rounds of the area, Juumai. You and the horse are to accompany me while these duties are completed. You are to learn every nook and cranny of these lands. This is your home, you should know it. Now, let us leave," Sesshomaru ordered curtly, turning to leave the area._

* * *

Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut, fuming about being tricked and locked up. All because Kagome didn't want him following her into the future to finish what he had started. Damn woman! She was always besting him in a lot of things. When it came to arguments, she was always right. If he tried to beat up on the little runt kit, he was the one who got punished, not the fox!

So that was how he got himself into this predicament now. Sango had told him that Kagome was willing to apologize for her actions and was waiting for him in Kaede's hut. At first he was suspicious, Kagome didn't apologize that often. But when Miroku had insisted it was true, the hanyou tore off at full speed for Edo.

A short time later, he barreled into Kaede's hut, fully expecting Kagome to be there. Nothing. The hut was empty. He turned around, ready to chew out his companions, only to find the door shut in his face and sutras placed all around the house being activated.

Damn his gullibility!

"Oi, baabaa! Let me out of here!" Inuyasha called for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Ne, Inuyasha. Lady Kagome asked that you remain here until she returns. It may be a while yet so save your strength for we will not be letting you out of there until she returns," Kaede intoned, her one eye closed in concentration.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, I'm sure Okaa-chan will be here in the next day or two," Shippou said, his green eyes glittering in mirth.

* * *

Kagome sneezed. Rubbing her nose, she groaned. _Someone is talking about me behind my back,_ she thought miserably. She had been sneezing on and off all day long. She wondered what she had done to make someone talk about her behind her back. "Oh!" she exclaimed when it clicked in her head. "I forgot to unseal Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look at her, not even bothering to stop his forward motion. What was she babbling about now? Perhaps she was sick and talking about the herbs she needed to heal herself? Maybe. That would explain why she had been sneezing all afternoon.

Obsydian, though, was the one to voice his unspoken thoughts. "What are you talking about, Kagome?" she asked, turning around to walk backwards beside her older cousin.

"I promised my friends that once I got Sesshomaru healed, I would unseal Inuyasha!" the priestess wailed. She turned on her heel and began making her way through the dense underbrush in a desperate struggle to reach her old village.

The bitch turned to her cousin. "Are you going to stop her or should I? If she keeps going that way she's going to—"

"Ahh!!" Kagome screamed.

"—find the snake pit that's there," she finished belatedly. Turning a beaming smile towards the older dog beside her, she lifted one eyebrow, silently asking her question again.

"You go," he ordered curtly. "I have no wish to disrupt Rin."

Obsydian looked softly at the little girl sleeping in her cousin's arms. The dark haired girl child was curled up in the strong arms of her unusual protector. Her little thumb was stuck in her mouth as she turned to face Sesshomaru's armor plated chest. The kid's small body was covered with a light blanket to block out the cool morning air.

Rin had fallen asleep in his arms last night after awakening from a nightmare. _Probably those damn wolves again_, Obsydian thought with disdain. _If I ever see one of those foul excuses for a canid again, I'll kill them. _In the few weeks that the small group had been together the little girl had grown on the two demonesses.

"Hai, Itoko. I'll be back shortly," she said before tearing off after the miko.

Kyra shook her head from her place on Ah-Un's back. "That girl is more trouble than she's worth. If you didn't have to mate her then I would be more than happy to get rid of her for you." She stretched and reclined against the dragons' necks, lazily crossing her ankles. The horse yawned wide, revealing teeth that would pass for a human's. As a horse, she didn't have the fanged canines that her allies did. "She really is irritating, always yammering on about this 'Inuyasha' character. I still don't get who he is. Whatever, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when we get were we're going." She yawned once more before closing her eyes.

"Impudent colt," Jaken muttered darkly.

"I heard that, kappa. If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut. Syd just might find out that you want to play with her," Kyra grinned evilly, her eyes still closed. "And for your information I am a filly."

The green youkai gulped, instantly shutting up.

Sesshomaru took note of his actions. It would be useful to keep his cousin around. If the threat of playtime with the pup made his retainer shut his mouth that quickly, well, he just might keep her around a while longer.

"Put me down, Obsydian! I have to go release Inuyasha! Who knows what he might be doing to poor Kaede and the rest of the villagers," Kagome whined.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the position his cousin had the woman he was supposed to marry. It wasn't as if he hadn't considered the position himself, but if he were to turn his head his vision would be filled with her butt. So, although her butt was a very nice thing to look at, his overall opinion of the 'miko over the shoulder' technique was rather low.

Kagome pounded the back of the bitch that had roughly thrown her over her shoulders. Obsydian took no notice of the girl's fists, however. She wasn't that strong yet. Instead, she walked up to her cousin and continued their journey toward his castle.

"Quit your yapping, kid. Be grateful that I stopped walking long enough to rescue you from those snakes. Otherwise you'd be dead," Obsydian said, bouncing Kagome a little to adjust her position on her shoulder.

"Speaking of dead, Syd," Kyra called out. "Jaken wanted to play catch with you."

"Really?!" the young bitch asked excitedly. "Oh, Itoko, can I? Please?" she begged, her eyes shining with excitement. The female was practically dancing where she stood, looking up at her cousin with hope written all over her face.

"Hn. Not now, Obsydian. You may play when we stop for the evening," Sesshomaru replied with a smirk. He wanted Rin to be awake when they played, it would be great entertainment for the girl child.

"Ya!" she cried joyously as Jaken simultaneously screamed in fear. "Oh, Little Youkai, I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun! I'll catch you every time, don't you worry about that."

"That is precisely what I'm worried about," he muttered sourly. "I don't want to be a dog's chew toy! I have enough problems dealing with a mortal girl. I don't want to have to 'play' with an immortal one too. Kami help me."

"Put me down, Obsydian! Sesshomaru, tell your cousin to put me down! Inuyasha is still locked up in Kaede's hut. They're not even going to feed him because I was supposed to be back a week ago. Please!" Kagome begged.

Sesshomaru sighed. He would do it, but only to relieve his ears of her incessant whining. "Fine, do as you wish. But you will return to me," the taiyoukai said, holding his young ward closer when she began to shiver. He hoped another nightmare wasn't setting in.

"Duh. I have to; otherwise you would have a fit. But if you trust me that little, then come with me. Who knows what kind of trouble I'll get into?" Kagome goaded, sincerely hoping Sesshomaru would come with her. The trip would go so much faster if he carried her.

The white dog shook his head imperceptibly. The girl was cunning. She would probably be dead within five minutes of leaving them if she went by herself. Who knew what she could get into? Sesshomaru knew all too well what kind of trouble she could attract. There was that damned wolf prince that claimed her as his own. There was the pathetic human Akitoki Houjo who sought to mate her. And let's not forget every other youkai out there that wanted a piece of her for one reason or another.

"Fine, I will escort you to the village and back," Sesshomaru grunted. "Juumai, take Rin. She will be safer with you and the horse than she will be with me. It is unlikely the miko will not attract trouble." Kagome snorted beside him. "Jaken," he called. The little kappa snapped to attention. "If Rin is hurt your life will be forfeit."

"Milord!" Jaken gasped. "Why is it my life that will be forfeit? The colt and pup are here as well!"

"Do not question my judgment," Sesshomaru growled in a low tone.

"And I'm a filly!" Kyra called, her green eyes sparkling with rage. "If you ever call me a colt again, I'll make frog leg soup out of you!"

Jaken gulped heartily, the filly rarely failed to follow through on her promises. "Hai, Milord!" the green youkai gasped, bowing so low his pointed face scraped the ground.

"Hmph," the white dog snorted. Turning to his cousin, he gently deposited Rin in her arms, adjusting the blanket to cover her shoulders. Slowly, he ran his knuckles down the side of her face.

"What a truly special girl she is, Sesshomaru, if she can elicit such an emotion from you," Obsydian smiled. Smoothly readjusting the child, she held her closer and looked at her with shining eyes. "A truly special child indeed. Tell me, Itoko, what brought you two together?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, though. He ignored his cousin and turned on his heel, making his way through the underbrush toward the village of Edo. Obsydian laughed lightly and held the small child closer, singing softly.

Kyra looked up from her perch where she had been half dozing. She smiled at the sight of her best friend with the girl. Obsydian had a strange affinity for human children; she really did care for them. The horse couldn't count how many times they had stopped in their travels to help a child. Whether that meant returning the kid to its parents, finding them a loving home or bandaging up a wound, Obsydian did everything within her power to help. Now that she had Rin to take care of and dote on, Kyra thought that it just might help her friend grow up some.

They continued on their way towards Sesshomaru's castle, Obsydian in the lead with a sleeping Rin, Kyra on Ah-Un's back and Jaken leading the two headed dragon.

* * *

"You know, Sesshomaru," Kagome said in an irritated tone, her fingers drumming. "I could have walked. I am perfectly capable of standing on my own two feet." One elbow was propped up with her head resting in her hand while the other hand's fingers were drumming impatiently.

The Taiyoukai said nothing, though; he merely kept walking through the woods. Indeed, Kagome had proved to be more trouble than she was worth. Not ten minutes into their two day journey, they had been attacked by a group of youkai that were out for revenge on a brother that they had lost. It wasn't as if it was _her_ fault that their brother had gone nuts with a tainted jewel shard in its head.

She had merely done her duty and extracted and purified it. While Inuyasha was the one who had killed the poor beast. But, alas, it seemed as though the dead beast's siblings were just as dumb as he. They attacked Kagome, knowing he was right there. Of course, he had stepped in and, with a few slices of his whip, the impudent beasts had fallen to pieces on the ground before him.

But then again, it _was_ her fault that the jewel had been broken in the first place, partially, anyway. The carrion demon crow had snatched the jewel up from the ground, swallowing it whole. In a moment of inspiration, Kagome had tied the crow's dismembered foot to one of her arrows and shot. She hit the crow alright, and the jewel. The pink orb shattered into hundreds of shards, flung across the ancient lands of Japan thanks to the four winds.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," Kagome sing-song chanted, her anger rising. This _wasn't_ what she had pictured when she thought of him carrying her. "Please, oh please, put me down. Or do you intend to carry me on your shoulder for the remainder of our journey? Just think of how it would look if you walked into Edo with me flung over your shoulder. Think of what Inuyasha would—umph!"

Sesshomaru dropped her without pause and continued walking.

"Hey! What the hell was that all about?" she ranted, rubbing her sore bottom. Really, if he had wanted to put her down he could have helped her off his shoulder with as much grace as possible. But no…he had to dump her on her butt and keep on walking.

"Come, Miko. You wish to see your friends again, do you not?"

Oooh! He was so infuriating! "Yes, Sesshomaru, I do. That's the whole reason we're going back to Edo. Otherwise you wouldn't even bother to sniff in that direction for fear of catching Inuyasha's scent," Kagome sneered.

A muscle ticked in Sesshomaru's jaw. This girl sincerely did not know when to shut up. "Let's make a deal, Miko. You remain quiet for the rest of the journey, there and back, and I will speed our travels."

The priestess's ears perked up at the sound of the promise. The only thing was, though, she didn't know if she could keep her end of the bargain. She thought she could, but Napoleon thought he could beat England at Waterloo and Alexander the Great thought he could conquer the world. Who knows? Perhaps she could. It was something to think about anyway.

"I'll do my best," she grinned at the Taiyoukai who had returned to look at her. Extending her hand, she waited for him to help her up. Surprisingly, he took the offered appendage and pulled her to her feet before scooping her up bridal style. Kagome flushed slightly, squirming a little to make her position a little more comfortable.

She squeaked and clutched to his spiked armor as he took off in a _very_ fast run. _Inuyasha never ran this fast,_ the young woman thought in amusement and shock. The young woman snuggled a little closer, flushing a brighter shade of red when she felt his arms draw her closer still.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"Miko, you are forgetting our bargain," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked up at him to give him a piece of her mind only to find a slight smile quirking the tips of his mouth and one golden eye looking down at her. Instead, she stuck her tongue out at him and turned her head out to watch as the trees flew by around them.

Soon, she was lulled by his rhythmic running into a sleep. Her eyes began to drift shut even as her mouth opened wide in a large yawn. She turned her head back towards Sesshomaru's chest, snuggling into the warmth and security his arms offered. She was asleep.

Sesshomaru watched as the young woman whom he was to marry slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

_Sleep well, little miko,_ he thought with a soft smile on his face.

_Aww, so you do care!_ his inner youkai teased.

The white dog huffed before leaning his head down to nuzzle softly into her hair. _Indeed, although it would never do for one to find out. She is a beautiful young woman and would make a great ransom deal for an opponent of my lands._

In two days time, the couple ended up on the outskirts of Edo. Sesshomaru gently set his bride-to-be on the ground and walked beside her as they entered the village. People called out to her as she made her way through the center of town. It did not surprise the Taiyoukai to find that she was so beloved of her townspeople.

Kagome called and waved back to those who called to her, bowing when necessary and issuing a polite "We can talk later," to those who wished to talk with her.

In a few minutes, they were just in front of Kaede's hut.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled, launching himself off the ground and into the miko's arms. "I missed you! And Inuyasha has been an awful jerk even though he's been locked up! He's been calling you all sorts of names and—"

Kagome placed two fingers to his lips to silence him. "Alright, Shippou, I understand. You don't have to spell out every foul thing he called me," she placated the kit.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried, wrapping her friend in a massive hug. "We didn't even sense yours or Sesshomaru's aura coming. Why not?"

"It's because of all the training Sesshomaru has put me through. I've learned to control my aura and he's always been able to control his. I just think that whenever he came to fight Inuyasha, he let it show simply to pick on him," Kagome explained thoughtfully, tapping her chin with one finger.

A well placed, derisive snort echoed from behind her. The young woman laughed.

"Kagome-sama, it is good to see you again. Perhaps now you will release the bothersome Inuyasha from Lady Kaede's hut?" Miroku asked, walking up to the small group.

"Hai," Kagome said, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Turning, the young woman dumped the fox kit into Sesshomaru's arms before she walked up to the hut, examining it.

The young kitsune stared up at the fearsome dog in wonder, his eyes wide. Why on earth had Kagome put him in Sesshomaru's arms? I mean, it was one thing to drop him with Inuyasha, the hanyou was his alpha after all, but to drop him with Sesshomaru? The being that could care less whether he lived or died? What was she thinking?!

The dog looked at the fox with nothing showing on his face, although his inner thoughts were in much turmoil. What on earth had possessed the miko to put the kit with him? He didn't care. He had only saved the kit that time because he knew Kagome would be upset if he had died by her hand. A sound from ahead snapped his attention to his betrothed and from the kit.

Shippou visibly relaxed when the Taiyoukai removed his golden gaze.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was hollering from inside his makeshift prison. "Let me out of here, wench!"

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha," Kaede said calmly, standing beside her protégé. "If you do not make such racket it would be easier for Kagome and I to release these sutras."

Inuyasha satisfied himself with a snort and seated himself against the far wall. He waited for what felt like forever. "Hey!" he yelled. "Hurry up out there! I'm gonna die of old age if you don't!"

"Sit!" Kagome retorted, never once faltering in her removal of the holy seals.

The hanyou felt the dreaded subjugation beads around his neck come into effect. "Gah!" he cried, eating dirt. "Whadya do that for?" he asked when he was released from the spell.

"Because you won't shut up when I'm trying to work out here. Now sit!" she replied, a satisfied smirk gracing her lips when she heard him go face first into the ground.

He opened his mouth to say something but Kagome beat him to it. "If you say another word, I'll say the 's' word for twenty minutes straight!" she threatened.

The half dog gulped and sat back down, scowling. What was her problem? So what if he was upset, he had ever right to be! She had tricked him, locked him up, stolen his sword, run off with his brother and then sat him unconscious when he tried to kill the bastard. Since when did she even care about him?

Ten minutes later, Kagome removed the last of the sutras from the house. She sighed and wiped her face, turning a beaming smile to Kaede who merely nodded. "You've done good, child. You have definitely improved. I believe you no longer need my services as a mentor."

"Don't say that, Kaede! You'll always be my teacher. I'm sure there's something you haven't taught me," the girl reasoned, her blue eyes welling up with unshed tears.

"Ne, child, you should have known that there would come a time when I could not guide you any farther. Whether it be my death, yours, or your powers excelling above my own, the time has always been known. Why do you not accept it?" the wise old woman asked.

"Because, Kaede, you're a dear friend to me, practically my second mother. I have no wish to be separated from you," Kagome announced tearfully.

"Child," Kaede sighed. "There is no reason why you should be separated from me simply because you no longer have a need for me as a teacher. I will remain in this village until the day I die. My hut is always open for you."

"Thank you," her former apprentice whispered softly. Suddenly, she threw her arms around the old woman in a loving embrace.

Startled, Kaede slowly reached up and patted the younger woman's back with her hand, unsure of what to do. She had never been the comforter between her and her late sister. She was the younger, more emotional of the two. Kikyou was the one who spoke kind, soothing words to her, promised her of good things that would come to pass. Once Kikyou was gone and Kaede was the miko of the village, she knew no soft words, only meager words of a decent future. Nothing so kind as what this girl seemed to know.

Kagome pulled back, wiping a few stray tears from her face. She opened her mouth to speak only to hear a roar. In an instant, she once more found herself in Sesshomaru's arms, high above the hut.

"Sesshomaru, what--?" she started before a flash of red appeared in front of her.

His long silver hair trailed out behind him and the triangular ears atop his head were focused on her. His eyes were a blood red, their golden pupils merely slits, and one purple stripe graced each cheek.

Inuyasha had gone feral.

With effortless grace, Sesshomaru dropped to the ground, taking Kagome with him. Once his feet touched the ground he pushed off with considerable force that sent them both several feet backwards. The Taiyoukai placed his bride to be on the ground behind him. He was once more her shield.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, fear lacing her voice. "What happened? Why did he go feral? He wasn't in danger for his life!"

"Hn, I do not know. Be quiet or you will attract his attention to yourself," he ordered, his own golden eyes trained on the red figure before them.

"I don't care about that! You shouldn't be fighting yet. You heard what your cousin said, no fighting for two weeks. It's barely been a week! You don't want the stitches to rip!" the young woman wailed, her eyes sparkling with more than just tears. Fear, there was definite fear in her eyes. Fear for his safety, for his well being, for that of Inuyasha.

The feral dog roared, his blood red eyes roaming over the village proper, searching for his next victim. Already, Kaede had a bloody gash down her left shoulder, similar to the one Naraku gave Kikyou before her death. His gaze landed on a quaking fox kit. A devious smirk twisted its way onto his mouth. The hanyou's fangs protruded out of his mouth and over his lips. He licked them in a way that sent shivers down Shippou's spine.

"Inuyasha?" the kit asked slowly, not wanting to hear the answer he knew was coming.

A low growl reverberated from the half dog. It spoke of danger, of hunger, of bloodlust. It promised the kit's death in a bloody and brutal way. It told volumes of Inuyasha's ancestry. The growl was not a warning, it was a declaration.

The kitsune screamed in fear, taking off in a random direction. He knew he was no match for the half dog when he was going easy on him. How could be one now, when Inuyasha had absolutely no control over his actions?!

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried, grabbing the sleeve of his haori. "Please do something! Save my kit!"

The young woman was overwrought. The fox had been a constant companion to her since the day she and Inuyasha had helped him to defeat the thunder brothers. He had stuck with them through thick and thin. The spunky little kitsune had even tried to defend her against greater youkai. It would kill her to see him die.

"Woman," the white dog growled. "Release your hands from This One's person."

"No you damn dog! Not until you help Shippou! You did it before, why not now?" she pleaded, her cerulean blue eyes overflowing with tears. "Please," the girl whispered.

Sesshomaru sighed, the girl was a pain. Swiftly, he scooped her up into his arms once more, taking off at full tilt past the blood lusting hanyou and upon the kit. He grabbed the red fox with no thought and carried the two to a safer spot where he quickly deposited them.

He turned, his silver hair flowing around his form, and faced his crazed half brother. There would be no talking sense into the hanyou, the only way to correct the problem would be to kill him. Something he did not mind at this point. He cracked his knuckles and took a step forward only to find a restraining hand on his arm.

The Taiyoukai turned to look at Kagome. Her tear streaked face was beautiful, he had to admit. "What?" he growled, a little harsher than he intended.

Kagome sucked in her breath at his curt tone. More tears welled up in her eyes. Why was he so constantly callous? What had happened in the past to make him so? She was surprised when he reached up one clawed hand and gently wiped away her tears. The girl clutched his wrist and buried her face in his large palm.

"Please," she whispered. "Please don't kill him. He can't think straight. He is unable to control his blood. Please."

"Then what would you have This One do?" he asked in turn.

The priestess took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be very easy. "The sword." She looked away from his surprised expression. "Tessaiga seals his blood. It prevents this from happening. I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place. It was not mine to dole out as a payment of sorts."

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow at her newfound wisdom. "Indeed. It is not fair of this one to accept a payment for protection from his betrothed. Stay here with your kit. Do not interfere in this skirmish."

The young woman nodded, taking up her kit once more and snuggling him to herself. "Please," she whispered once more. "Please return alive and unharmed."

"This One will do as asked," Sesshomaru promised. He raised a clawed hand and placed it gently on her cheek once more. "Do not fear. I, Sesshomaru, will not break my word." With that, he was gone. He reappeared on the battlefield of the village, next to his half brother. He kept both eyes on the half dog, watching intently as the boy circled him.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snarled. His blood rage grew with every passing moment, eating away at his sanity and humanity. In no time, if something was not done, he would be nothing but a crazed half demon, completely out of touch with himself.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied in a calm tone. "Come here."

"Why should I? You hate my guts. You would probably kill me in a heartbeat," he sneered.

"Come here," Sesshomaru repeated, pulling Tessaiga from his obi.

"I don't want that piece of scrap metal," the half dog scoffed, a wary eye on the sword. "It would do no good to me."

"You would dishonor your father by disgracing his sword?" the Taiyoukai replied in a low tone. Anger rumbled through his voice, the hanyou was treading on dangerous ground. Another step and Sesshomaru's calm, icy façade would break.

"Bah," Inuyasha spat. "I'm stronger than the old man. I defeated Ryokotsue. I defeated the band of seven. Hell, I even defeated Naraku."

"You did none of that without the sword," Sesshomaru replied evenly. Just another half step and he would force the damned sword on the hanyou.

"Pft," the hanyou scoffed once more. "I don't need anything to defeat you!" He roared and launched himself at his half brother.

The two met in the air. They tangled with each other for a few moments before Sesshomaru gained enough of an upper hand to throw Inuyasha to the ground, pinning him with the sword on his chest. He leaned all his weight on the figure beneath him, carefully releasing one hand to grab the hanyou's and place it on the hilt of his sword.

In the space of three minutes, Inuyasha returned to normal. His sad golden eyes reflected into his brother's depths. "What…happened?" he asked wearily. "Did I lose control again?"

Sesshomaru stood up with fluid grace, looking down his nose at the hanyou at his feet. "Hai, you did."

"Did you save me?" Inuyasha whispered fearfully.

"Hn," the white dog replied.

"Did I kill anyone this time?" he asked even quieter.

"No. Though you did aim for the kit and Kagome. Your claws, wounded the old priestess, I suggest that you seek recompense from those whose homes you have destroyed," Sesshomaru said.

"Hai, Aniki," the inu hanyou whimpered.

Both of Sesshomaru's eyebrows went up. This was extremely uncharacteristic of his younger half brother. The Taiyoukai was used to being called every filthy name in the book by the boy but he was not used to being called 'older brother' with respect. He felt someone at his side and turned to see Kagome. She stood there, the kit in her arms, and stared at Inuyasha. The girl was openly weeping for him.

"Oh Inuyasha," she sighed. "You have my deepest apologies."

Inuyasha looked up at her in amazement. Him? Why did he have her apologies? He had done nothing to deserve her apologies, merely her forgiveness. "Why?" he managed to say in a choked voice.

"I should never have taken the sword from you," she explained. "It was not right. I should never have given it to Sesshomaru. It was not meant to be his, no matter what his father may have thought of yours and Kikyou's coupling. It was meant to seal your demon blood and therefore it belongs to you."

Sesshomaru's deep baritone sounded in the deafening silence that followed. "You may keep the sword, little brother, on the conditions that you will not disturb myself, my grounds or my intended unless called upon."

Inuyasha's brows rose at his brother's words. His intended? He looked to Kagome only to see her blushing a heavy red. "Kagome?" he asked slowly, really afraid of the answer that she might give.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I are to be mated. Our father's asked for us to be together so Midoriko found us and explained the whole thing." She nervously pushed the dirt around in front of her with her foot. The girl cringed when he looked at her with heartbroken eyes.

Kagome sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I have already accepted Sesshomaru's suit. I will not revoke it now. Besides, you have Kikyou, wherever she may be. It is time for me to move on. I waited for you for too long. I loved you but you could never see me as anything more than her reincarnation. I am more than that," she finished in a firm tone.

* * *

Alright, there's the next chap. Hope you enjoyed! Now, it's muse time.

* * *

_Sess is still tied in a chair while Kagome circles him, dog treats in hand, and FL circles in the opposite direction, _Dog Fancy_ in hand. The top is off the dog treats and Kagome is shaking them while FL has the center fold out open in the magazine._

FL: Alright now, Fluffy. _Sess cringes at the name_. Where is Dreamish? Both of ya'll have some splainin' to do.

Kags: Oh please, FL, you so can't do Ricky Ricardo off of "I Love Lucy", which you don't own.

FL: _sticks her tongue out at Kags_ It's not like you can do any better.

Kags: I never said I could. I just said you couldn't.

FL: _pouts_ Aw, come on. I'm not _that_ bad am I?

Kags: Nah, I just like picking at you.

FL: _growls_ Well, don't. It's really annoying and I will not be responsible for anything that might happen to you if you start knocking my accents.

Kags: _eyes FL suspiciously_ Just what might you have in mind?

FL: _shrugs_ Who knows, you just might be the next one buried.

_Inuyasha sneakily enters the scene and leaps, tackling FL._

Inu: Let me out of this subjugation spell dammit!

FL: NO! Now get off me before I say the 'h' word!

Inu: You wouldn't dare. I'm still on top of you.

FL: Ya! That's my point. The only one allowed on top of me is Sesshomaru! Now get off! _Vainly tries to shove Inu off of her._

Inu: That was a hell of a lot more than I needed to know about either yours or Sesshomaru's love life._Spies the center foldout of the magazine in FL's hand. _Oooh, is that the latest issue of _Dog Fancy_?

FL: Heel!

_Both FL and Inu are dragged out of FL's house and to the well, down the well and to the Feudal Era were they end up in Kaede's hut._

FL: See what you did you stupid mongrel! Now get off! _Shoves Inu off of her, throws the magazine in a corner._

_Inuyasha rushes to the corner, pouring over the magazine with wide eyes, drooling mouth and panting breath_.


	10. Chapter 10

You wanted an update? Well here you go!!

Chapter Dedication: To all those who review my story. Thank you.

Guess what: This story is complete, meaning that I have it completely written out in my notebook! Hooray! With this chapter, we are halfway done. Yes, there will be a sequel.

Explanation: single quotes ('') are Beast talk, double quotes ("") are normal speech.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. But I do own this story line, what I am going to do to Hojo, and the new characters I have introduced.

* * *

For The Last Time

Chapter 9

* * *

_Previously in For The Last Time..._

_Kagome sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I have already accepted Sesshomaru's suit. I will not revoke it now. Besides, you have Kikyou, wherever she may be. It is time for me to move on. I waited for you for too long. I loved you but you could never see me as anything more than her reincarnation. I am more than that," she finished in a firm tone._

* * *

Inuyasha stood quickly, placing Tessaiga in his obi and giving Kagome a hard look. "Whatever," he muttered, not looking Kagome in the eye. "It's not like I care who you go spreadin' your legs for."

Kagome gasped as tears began to pour down her face. "Inu-Inuyasha? Why would you say something like that? You know--?"

"Shut up, bitch!" the hanyou roared, turning on Kagome. "I said I don't give a flying freak who you go spreadin' your legs for! For all I care you could go find a necromancer, resurrect Naraku and start screwin' him! Now back off!"

The young woman stood there, shaken, cut to the quick. _Why? What did I do?_ she thought wearily. The young miko turned on her heel, fleeing back to Kaede's hut to help the old woman. At least that would give her something to do, distract her from the awful words her best friend had spoken to her. It would get her mind off of the cruel insinuations he had yelled at her.

Sesshomaru stood there, glaring daggers at the back of his younger half-brother. "Inuyasha," he gritted out. "Why would you accuse the girl of such things? You know more than I do of her purity."

The half dog just scoffed, turning back to face the edge of the woods. _You have no idea what she promised me, those years ago. You have no right to come in here and break up my pack!_ he wanted to yell. Instead, he settled with walking off.

The Taiyoukai, though, would have none of it. Reaching out with his right hand, he spun the boy around, landing a hard punch on his face with his left hand. _Always wanted to do that,_ he thought to himself. He pulled his right hand back, fisting it and delivering another blow to the hanyou. Sesshomaru stood there for a moment as Inuyasha regained his balance, wiping the blood off his face.

"Huh," he grunted, "I guess I deserve that." _Still, why does it hurt so much?_

"Indeed, you did. If not more," The Killing Perfection spat. His golden eyes flashed with red as his beast roared underneath his skin. It demanded payment in flesh of the one who had dared to hurt his intended.

"Ya, I know, bastard."

"Tell me then, why would you accuse her of such things?"

Inuyasha sighed, a rare display of emotion around his older brother. He raised his head, looking off into the distance, eyes clouded over with memory. "When Kikyou was resurrected, I was confused over who to love. Kagome looks a lot like Kikyou and even carries her old soul. Anyway, Kagome came back from the well one day and promised me she would stay by my side. But, now, looking at how much you take care of her and how much you obviously care for her, I had to get her to leave somehow." He sighed again, fingering the hilt of his legendary sword. "She knows I've already chosen Kikyou, but she's so kind hearted, so loving, that I know she would stick to her word to remain here. I don't want her getting hurt when she sees Kikyou and me together. I've protected her body the best I could, but I could never protect her heart like I know she wanted me to at one time." Here he turned to look his older brother in the eyes. "That's up to you now. If you can do such a good job with your kid, I know you can do a good one with her. Just remember, if you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

Sesshomaru stood there, stunned. Since when was his impetuous, headstrong younger brother this wise? He blinked once, clearing the momentary confusion from his face and eyes. Nodding slowly, he assessed the situation. "That means I will have to take the kit as well," he stated.

A smirk played across Inuyasha's features. "Well, there goes my punching bag." He laughed at Sesshomaru's raised eyebrow. "That kit was the first one to join our group. He tricked me into holding one of his stones that pinned me to the ground. He accidentally got Kagome kidnapped then tried to go after her himself. Once he freed me, we took off after her." The hanyou snorted with mirth at the memory. "I helped avenge his father's death by the Thunder Brothers. Those bastards were tough, but they got what was coming to them. He's been with us ever since. Kagome calls our relationship 'love-hate'."

Sesshomaru shook his head at this. That was something he would've liked to see for himself. "Am I to understand that you have agreed to the proposal set out earlier?" he asked, diverting the half-breed's attention from memory lane.

Inuyasha's features changed drastically. His ears, once standing proudly on his head, flattened and drooped. His shoulders sagged and his whole body posture became lax. He nodded sorrowfully. "I agree." His mirthless laugh filled the air. "It's not like Kagome would want to see me anyway. Besides, I've got enough to do around here without having to make time visiting you and your pompous estate." The half-breed's honey eyes became dull and heavy. "I hurt Kaede. That wound I gave her, it's like what Naraku gave to Kikyou and that hair demon gave to her not long after Kagome and I first met, right after the jewel was shattered. I've got to make amends."

The white dog nodded. Turning on his heel, he left his half brother to stand there and watch the clouds roll by in the blue sky. He glanced back over his shoulder when he heard running footsteps behind him. Inuyasha had a determined look on his face and was running at full tilt back towards the village. As he past the older dog, Sesshomaru's hand snaked out and grabbed him by the collar of his haori. Jerking him back, and eliciting a yelp from the hanyou, he questioned him. "What are your intentions, little brother?"

The half dog's ears were trained on the village ahead of him and he wriggled in his brother's grasp. "Kagome's still got my jewel. I need it to bring Kikyou back to life. That's the only way for us to be truly happy again," he explained, trying desperately to free himself from the imprisoning hand of the full youkai.

"Hn. Do not pressure the girl. She has an explanation owed to many and I will be there to ensure her safety when she issues it. Do not try to pass me again," Sesshomaru commanded, dropping the subdued hanyou on the ground.

Inuyasha nodded, confused, but not willing to get his butt kicked by his older brother.

* * *

Kagome ran back to the village, towards Kaede and her ruined hut, in hopes of helping and getting her mind off of the vile things she had been accused of. When she reached the old woman, she sent Shippou after her forgotten backpack on the edge of the woods before tending to the old woman's wounds. Gently, she removed the ruined portion of the old woman's haori, applying a salve and bandages as she worked. Her mind was completely focused on tending taking care of her mentor, not on the horrible things Inuyasha had yelled at her.

Shippou stood to the side with Miroku, Sango and Kirara, watching as the young woman worked. Tears welled up in his eyes in sympathy at what Inuyasha had said to her. "Did you guys hear what Inu-no-baka said to her?" he asked his companions quietly.

The three standing beside him nodded in unison, sorrow filling their eyes. "I can't believe he said that stuff," Sango whispered, gently stroking the cream and black fur of her faithful neko-mata. "I mean, he's always used coarse language with her, but that was unbelievable. Even Sesshomaru has never sunk that low in verbal warfare."

Miroku rubbed his formerly cursed hand in thought. "Perhaps, though, there was more to what Inuyasha said than meets the eye," he suggested.

"What? You mean you're defending that ass?!" Sango screeched, red in the face as she turned on her lover. "I thought you were loyal to Kagome, not Inuyasha!"

"Sango, my dear, you must understand what I am trying to say. I am not mindlessly defending Inuyasha, simply examining his actions and what he said," he held up his hands in surrender as Sango continued to advance on him. "You saw that Kagome fled from him the first chance she got when he stopped speaking, and Sesshomaru didn't try to stop her. That means there was something more to Inuyasha's words. You know Kagome promised to stay by his side. Maybe this was his way of releasing her from her promise. After all, nobody can be in two places at once."

"You are correct, Monk," a deep baritone sounded from behind the group, making them jump and turn to find the speaker. Sesshomaru slowly walked toward them, Inuyasha in tow. "Inuyasha." Obviously, that was all Sesshomaru would say to indicate it was now Inuyasha's turn to explain.

The hanyou sighed and slowly told the group what he had told Sesshomaru, minus the part about Shippou being his punching bag, everyone knew that story.

The huntress nodded, tears in her eyes as she listened to the hanyou speak. Shippou stood there, refusing to look at the hanyou. Instead, he chose to study Sesshomaru carefully. What made the two so different, aside from their blood? What caused the differences in their personalities? Their upbringing perhaps? Maybe their current lifestyle? He had a feeling he was going to find out first hand, and very soon. Miroku listened intently as he watched Kagome help Kaede to sit, then stand. _She is a real trooper, _he thought to himself. _So strong, yet she needs someone to protect her._

Kagome, with Kaede leaning on her shoulder, made their way to the group. Kirara quickly jumped down from the cradle of her mistress's arms, transforming and crouching to allow the wizened woman to sit on her back. With some effort, the old priestess slowly mounted the fire cat, grasping onto the creamy fur as the large feline rose to her full height.

"Kaede," Kagome asked, _not_ looking at Inuyasha, "where will you live until your hut is rebuilt?"

"You can live with us, Kaede-sama," Miroku offered generously. "That is, if it is okay with you, Sango dearest."

"It's more than fine. Kaede, you have no choice, you are going to stay with us until your hut is rebuilt. Kirara, will you take her there please?" Sango asked her companion. The giant feline gave a rumble of approval, gently rising into the air and flying towards her home.

That left the rest of the group in a strained silence. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, silently wondering when he would take her back to his place. She wondered if he would allow her to take Shippou with her. The young priestess certainly hoped he did, she didn't trust Inuyasha to take care of her little fox after what happened today.

Inuyasha was the one who finally broke the silence with a clearing of his throat. "Kagome," he said quietly, "I understand that you're going with Sesshomaru, and I don't intend to stop you. However, you still have the jewel, or can at least sense it, and I need it to bring Kikyou back to life. That way, we can be truly happy with each other."

Kagome stiffened at the mention of the Shikon no Tama; she knew this day would come eventually, but she just wished it didn't have to come so soon. She sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair as her blue eyes reflected her internal debate: to tell or not to tell? Suddenly, the young woman felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Sesshomaru standing behind her, offering his silent support and promise of protection. The priestess nodded, knowing that the time had come.

"Inuyasha," she said slowly, "how do you think I became an inu-youkai?"

The red clad hanyou stood there, gears turning in his brain as he thought about her question. Shrugging, he gave up. "I don't know and don't see what that has to do with my question," he answered gruffly.

Kagome sighed again, stepping back until she felt her intended's solid warmth at her back. Her hand snaked out to clasp his and hold onto to it for dear life. She smiled when she felt his chest vibrate with a comforting rumble. "Inuyasha, the day we defeated Naraku the jewel was completed." She held up her hand to stave off his impending protest. "However, the spirit of Midoriko interfered and cast a spell on all those except for myself and Sesshomaru to make it appear as if the jewel had been shattered once more." Her eyes became downcast at the memory of the battle. "I was so useless in that battle, all I could do was stand by and barely protect myself and Shippou from Naraku's tentacles. Afterwards, I just wanted to be able to protect you guys. I took the jewel that night to purify it and made my wish. I wished that I could be stronger so I could protect you guys." Tears poured down her face at their sharp intakes of breath. Sesshomaru's hand squeezed hers gently, encouragingly. "That's how I became and inu youkai, Inuyasha. I used the jewel."

Inuyasha stood there, spluttering wordlessly at Kagome's declaration. Now, he realized, he wouldn't be able to bring his love back to life. The thought crushed him and left him feeling wounded. His ears drooped and his body posture sagged once again. Slowly he nodded his head, signifying he heard what his friend had said.

"Kagome," Sango said softly, "I didn't quite understand how you got your power, but I don't care. You are my best friend and will always remain as such, please remember to visit every once in a while."

"Kagome-sama," Miroku called, gaining the young women's attention. "You have been a good friend and a support in times of need to us all. Now, it is our turn to support you in your decision to be with Sesshomaru-sama. And we will do so with all our hearts. Please, be happy. That is all we ask of you."

Tears ran down the young woman's face once more. This time, though, they were tears of joy. 

Shippou looked up at his adoptive mother, desperately wanting to know if he would be allowed to go with her. His bottle green eyes met with the cold gold of the Taiyoukai's. Slowly, Sesshomaru nodded in answer to the kit's unspoken question. Joy lit up the little fox's face as he leapt into the arms of the young priestess.

Kagome snuggled him tightly to herself, cooing words of comfort to the little youkai. "Of course I would never leave you, Shippou. The only reason I did last time was because I was afraid that that would happen again and Sesshomaru wouldn't be around to stop me. I would never leave you, my little kit."

"Come," Sesshomaru said quietly. "It is time to leave." He offered his hand to Kagome who nodded.

"Just one second," she said, once again dumping the kit in his arms. This time, though, both youkai accepted the unspoken statement of their new relationship, choosing to watch the young woman hug her friends instead of watching each other. "Alright," the priestess said, taking Shippou from his new Alpha, "I'm ready."

At these words, the Western Taiyoukai scooped his little miko up into his arms. He turned away from the partially destroyed village, carrying his bride to be and her fox back to those who were their new pack.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group, a shadow slipped away from the edge of the trees, slinking slowly back into the depths of their blackness. The being turned and left the sight of the village, making their way to a cave in the back of the woods. They stopped at the edge of the black hole, gently calling out to the person within.

"Master, I have news of Inuyasha and his miko."

A deep, dark chuckle issued from within. "Come then, my little pet. Come and tell me what you have seen."

* * *

Ha! That's it, that's there is to this chapter. Sorry, but I don't feel good and that's all I had planned anyway. So, now to your beloved muse.

* * *

FL:_irritated; taps her nails on the ground in a drumming beat_ How did I get myself into this mess? Now I can't go home for three days unless someone comes to get me. _growls_ Damn hanyou and their obsessions with _Dog Fancy_ and revenge. Stupid, stupid dog.

Inu:_still drooling over said magazine_ I heard that! Ooh...that's a good looking bitch!!

FL:_gags and growls_ I know you heard it stupid, that was the whole point. And give me back my magazine! It's not for you! My grandmother got it for it's Shih-zu center fold.

Inu:_hugs the magazine protectively to his body _ Never!! I'll never give it up! You can't make me!

FL: Oh yeah? Let's step outside and see who wins.

Inu:_jumps up_ Fine, but don't come crying to me when I kick your female ass.

FL:_in a mocking tone_ Oh, Inuyasha! I'm ever so scared! _scoffs_Ya right, you couldn't beat me on my worst day!

Inu: Oh yeah? _throws down the magazine and advances on FL_

FL:_grins sadistically and transforms into a forty-five foot Irish Setter_ See? You have no sword, and while I don't either, I don't need one, _hanyou_.

Inu:_flattens his ears and lowers his body to the ground in submission_ I give!!

FL:_lays down, one paw pinning Inu to the ground. Yawns_ Hm, I might as well soak up some sun until someone comes to get me or the spell wares off.


	11. Chapter 11

You wanted an update? Well here you go!!

Chapter Dedication: To all those who review my story. Thank you.

I am going to try to update as often as possible on this story for the next few days. I want to get this complete so I can start on my next story which is previewed in my new "collection" Random Scenes. Hate the muse not me!

Explanation: single quotes ('') are Beast talk, double quotes ("") are normal speech.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. But I do own this story line, what I am going to do to Hojo, and the new characters I have introduced.

For The Last Time

Chapter 11

_Previously in For The Last Time..._

_Unbeknownst to the group, a shadow slipped away from the edge of the trees, slinking slowly back into the depths of their blackness. The being turned and left the sight of the village, making their way to a cave in the back of the woods. They stopped at the edge of the black hole, gently calling out to the person within._

_"Master, I have news of Inuyasha and his miko."_

_A deep, dark chuckle issued from within. "Come then, my little pet. Come and tell me what you have seen."_

OoOoOo

Obsydian stretched languidly, her tongue rolling out of her mouth and brushing her fanged canines. She arched her back, her chest jutting forward. Blushing prettily and hurriedly covering herself with her garments, the young bitch looked around, making sure that no one was watching.

"Obsydian." The inuyoukai jumped at the voice. She turned her rosy face to that of her cousin and his raised eyebrow, the sleeping miko in his arms. "It seems that you are not capable of staying awake through the night on watch."

The little bitch huffed indignantly. "Oh please, don't give me that. Jaken was the last one to set up watch. I actually awoke ten minutes early to take over for the slimy toad," she replied, standing and tightening her obi. "So don't mess with me. Plus, after the first night of him falling asleep on watch, Ah-Un, Kyr and I decided to draw straws to see who gets to stay up and watch the toad take watch." She laughed lightly at her cousin's raised eyebrow. "It was Ah and Un's turn. And, as you can plainly see, both are alert and awake while Jaken is out cold." Her point was proven when the dragon roared softly, loud enough to garner his Lord's attention but low enough to allow the sleeping child and demons their rest.

Sesshomaru nodded to the dragon, acknowledging his presence and service. "You may rest Ah-Un. I have returned," he said simply. He surveyed his small tachi quietly. Jaken lay on his back beneath a tree, one little leg in the air, twitching madly, as he muttered something in his sleep. The horse lay next to Ah-Un, her head resting on the dragon's side. Rin had been snuggled in close to Obsydian, a blanket not necessary because of the female dog's higher body temperature. Instead, the small bit of fabric had been folded and placed beneath her head as a make-shift pillow. The white dog nearly smiled at the little girl.

_Our daughter,_ his inner beast said smugly as it watched the child through his master's eyes.

Said eyes widened marginally at the thought that floated through his head. Sure he cared for the girl, more than he cared to admit honestly, but to call her his daughter? Would she accept him, a youkai, as her father?

_How much you want to bet that she would accept us?_

Sesshomaru thought about this for a moment. _The next time that pathetic wolf cub comes around to place his "claim" on Kagome, you may take over._

His beast howled and danced in delight at this prospect. _You're on! _The taiyoukai looked down as he felt the priestess's kit stirring.

Shippou opened his eyes sleepily from his cradle in his mother's arms. He had been pleasently surprised when she hadn't corrected him after he had accidently called her "okaa-san." She had smiled broadly and opened her arms to him. Joyfully, he leapt into them, snuggling close to her, listening as she called him her son. Now, he looked up with hazy green eyes at the Taiyoukai who held him and his mother.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" he asked groggily. "Where are we?"

Cold gold met and reflected soft green. "We have returned to my camp," he said softly.

"Oh, does that mean Rin-chan is here as well?" the kit asked hopefully.

"Hai, although she is still asleep. It is early yet," Sesshomaru replied, looking up at his cousin who had swiftly closed the distance between them as soon as she noticed Shippou.

"Oh how cute!" she whispered fiercely, her deep blue eyes sparkling. "Aren't you just the most adorable kit there ever was!"

Shippou blushed furiously at the bitch's effusive praise. He snuggled down deeper into his mother's hold, his bright green eyes warily surveying the newcomer.

"Obsydian, leave the kit alone. Let the priestess awake in her own time and she will introduce you to him," the taiyoukai replied. Shippou looked up at him with thankful eyes. His attention snapped back to the bitch, however, when she took another step forward, her eyes still shining. The little fox retreated against the armored chest of the Taiyoukai before scrambling up his shoulder to hide beneath his hair like he had with Kagome so many times before.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs in warning to the female. He was Alpha, as was Kagome, and his cousin would do well to learn that. "Obsydian, do as I said and return to your spot. The kit does not appreciate effusive praises in the same manner as Rin does. I do not appreciate you disobeying my word. Now go," he barked out harshly. His golden eyes revealed the steel hidden in their depths, warning the errant female of the danger she was placing herself in.

Obsydian gulped at the warning. She so didn't want to fight with her cousin right now. With demured eyes, she lifted her head, exposing her neck in submission. "Hai, Itoko," she whimpered softly, backing away from the trio.

The white dog watched as she backed away before settling himself, and his cargo, beneath a tree on the opposite side of the camp. He watched as Rin barely awoke before shooting up from her spot as his presence was noted.

"Sesshou-tou-sama!" she yelped, running to his side. She was about to tell him what all had happened in his absence when she realized what she had said. Blushing furiously, she looked to the ground, afraid to look into his eyes and see a rejection of her statement.

_Told you!_ his inner beast growled in a smug tone.

_So you did. Alright then, the next time Kouga comes after Kagome, you may have your way with him,_ Sesshomaru promised. Now...to deal with the matter at hand.

Rin was absolutely sure he was going to say some scathing remark in regards to her statement when she felt his clawed fingers wrap around her chin and gently tilt her head to meet his eyes. Those golden orbs, which were so often absolutely frigid, were now a warm honey. They were soft, kind and gentle. Loving, Rin decided, they were loving. She couldn't help the hope that shone back in her own eyes.

"Rin," he stated in his smooth baritone, "you may call me what you wish." Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before releasing her chin. He watched in amusement as she first stared in shock at him before wrapping her arms around as much of him as she could reach.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chirped happily, bouncing up and down with joy.

Kagome sat up in Sesshomaru's lap, a soft, sleepy smile on her face. "What's all the ruckus?" she asked good-naturedly. Yawning, she stretched her limbs and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to rid them of that gritty feeling. She chuckled lightly when Shippou, who was currently perched on Sesshomaru's free shoulder, hopped down into her lap and snuggled into her abdomen. Reclining against the lord's shoulder, she watched her intended and his young ward with curious eyes.

"Kagome-onee-san! Sesshou-tou-sama said I can call him 'Father'!" Rin piped up, still hugging her new father.

Kagome smiled brightly at the little girl and her lord. "Well, then, I guess that means you may call me 'okaa-san' if you wish," she said. Another huge smile broke out on her face at the child's jubiliant squeal.

"Ya!" she cheered. "Now Rin has an okaa-san and an otou-san!" The girl danced in place, clapping her hands and spinning in circles. Her hair and clothes twirled around her with the force of her moves.

Shippou, curious as to his new relationship with Rin, leapt onto Kagome's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"It's fine with me," the priestess said with a slight shrug of her shoudlers. "You'll have to ask her though."

"Will you do it for me?" he asked shyly, twiddling his thumbs and refusing to meet her eyes.

"Nope," Kagome replied, gently shoving him off her shoulder and towards Rin. "You have to do that yourself."

The two adults sat there for a moment, watching the kit debate with himself over asking Rin something. Sesshomaru, fed up with the boy's lack of response, decided to push things a little. "Rin, Shippou has something he wishes to ask you."

Immediately, Rin stopped her celebrating. Giving one final hop, she twirled around to face the little red fox, her soft brown eyes aglow with curiousity. "Yes, Shippou-kun? What is it you wish to ask?" After a moment of silence, she plopped down to sit informally, leaning against her father's side.

The Taiyoukai smiled slightly, lifting his arm to wrap it around her shoulders and hug her closer to his side. He finally had a daughter. Human she may be, but she was _his_ human daughter. When Shippou still hadn't answered, the white dog poked him in the side, earning a glare from his mate-to-be which he gladly returned. Kagome's eyes turned mischevious after a moment, though, and she began to tickle Shippou until he gave in and asked his question.

Rin sat there, looking at the embarrassed fox, with wonder in her eyes. Her? He wanted her to be...? "Oh, Shippou-kun! Of course Rin will be your sister! Now Rin has an okaa-san, otou-san and an aniki!" she clapped joyously. The little girl leapt into her mother's lap and wrapped her arms around her new brother.

Kagome laughed and wrapped the two children in her embrace, leaning against Sesshomaru who, in turn, wrapped his arms around the woman and children. He had a family. Unorthadox it may be, but it was _his_ family and he would protect them with his life. Growling softly in his chest, he watched as the three beings in his arms swiftly drifted back to sleep.

His eyes lifted at the noise of the approaching being.

Kyra settled down beside her best friend's cousin, her eyes soft as she looked on at the little family. "Congratulations, Sesshomaru-sama, you have a family again." She lifted her bottle green eyes to his cold gold ones. Giving a soft smile to him, she bowed her head before she spoke. "I wish to apologize for Obsydian. You know how easily excitable she can be. She would never mean the kit harm; she was simply too eager to meet him to listen to common sense." Sesshomaru nodded silently and Kyra moved on to a different topic. "A message came for you about two days ago. They wished for your presence at the palace. Apparently it is time for your court to come into session," she informed him. "I let the messenger know you would be informed before feeding him and sending him back."

"Very good. You are more responsible than my cousin it seems," he said emotionlessly.

Kyra blushed under his praise. "Ya well, one of us has to be level-headed," she muttered. She looked up at Sesshomaru's soft snort.

Sesshomaru looked the horse over carefully. Her clothes that had torn during her exercise with Obsydian had been mended by Rin's deft hands. Other than those, though, she only had one other set of clothes and neither set was appropriate for court. That would have to be remedied. Of course his cousin never left anywhere without three sets of normal clothes, four sets of sleeping clothes and five sets of court clothes. Plus, there were the clothes that she kept at the Western Shiro so she was fine in that matter.

"When we return, you will see the tailor. He will make sure you have clothes enough for court. You and Obsydian will be presented one week after we arrive. Be prepared," The Taiyoukai said smoothly. His eyebrow raised once more at the filly's furious blush.

"Honestly, My Lord, there is no need to give me clothing. I would have found something among Syd's like I always do." She looked down as his golden eyes bored into her, assessing her.

"Iie. My pack is not a pack of beggars. They each have their own belongings. Now, return to your spot and your sleep. Tomorrow we leave for the shiro."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Domo arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama," Kyra whispered softly, bowing her head once more before rising and returning to her spot and pouting friend.

The white dog looked down when he felt someone's eyes on him.

Kagome smiled broadly at him, leaning up to give him a quick kiss, this time on the lips. "You really are one big fluffy puppy," she teased gently, snuggling back into his arms.

"This Sesshomaru is no 'puppy'," he replied indignantly.

The priestess giggled. "Of course you're not," she said in a patronizing tone. "Of course not. Not to anyone else anyway. _But,_ you are _my_ puppy." That said, she really did drift back into the realms of sleep. A broad smile was spread across her face as images of herself dancing in Sesshomaru's arms floated across her dreams. "My love," she murmered soflty in her sleep.

Three sets of eyes, one golden, one blue and the other green, all snapped to the little miko. "'My love'?" Obsydian mouthed to Sesshomaru with a smirk. She yelped slightly when Kyra's elbow dug sharply into her side. She rubbed the offended area while glaring at her friend. "What was that for?" she hissed.

Kyra didn't even bother with the young bitch. Instead, she turned her attention to her pack leader. "Congratulations, Sesshomaru. It's about time."

Sesshomaru, feeling extremely pleased with himself but shocked nonetheless, didn't hear either female. Instead, all he heard was _his_ female's words echoing in his head. _My love...my love...my love...MY love...my LOVE. _He couldn't get over it. She called him her love? She loved him? Well, that was certainly good. Even an arranged marraige needed affection to make it work. He certainly hadn't expected anything this early from her, though. Maybe liking him or calling him a good friend but loving him he would take happily with no questions asked.

"My love." The words were whispered, barely audible in the early morning. However, the youkai in the camp heard it clearly. Obsydian heaved a dramatic sigh and Kyra smiled softly. Ah and Un grunted and smiled in a dragonish way before falling asleep. If their master was happy, so were they. Jaken, who was still asleep, heard nothing and, therefore, did nothing.

"My love," Sesshomaru said again, gently nuzzling his intended's--no, chosen's--temple. With a small sigh he settled back into the tree, bringing the miko and children closer to him by tightening his arms around her. He felt his heart quicken momentarily when Kagome shifted in her sleep, voulantarily snuggling closer to her future mate. She curled her legs up some, balancing them across the lower portions of Sesshomaru's thighs, and tucked her bare feet in between his knees. The young woman, still asleep, rubbed her cheek against the base of Sesshomaru's neck before settling back down.

The white dog laid a soft kiss on the dark crown of Kagome's head before relaxing against the tree. He knew the emotions he was experiencing, if not from experience itself then most assuredly from his father's lessons in the matter. He remembered, albiet vaguely, how his father used to talk about his mother. He would heap praises on the beautiful female, speaking of what she did to him and how she made his pulse race by merely being in his presence. The old dog practically worshiped the ground she walked on. This was all before they began to argue.

Such terrible, and often violent, the arguements were. Looking back, the Lord of the Western Lands could see how utterly stupid and pointless they were. His father's affinity for humans was apparent even back then. At first, his mate didn't care or pretended not to notice his occasional forays into human domains. She merely shrugged off the times when he spoke of them with a kind of awe as a passing fancy that he would soon rid himself of. However, when his trips became more frequent and he began to speak more of the females of the species, and how they raised their young, was when the arguements started.

At first, they were nothing more than squabbles. Soon, however, they escalated into all out verbal warfare, quickly followed by its physical cousin. The bitch demanded that Toga stop his trips and, when he refused to do so, called him terrible names and threw things at him in her rage. Eventually, her fits of fury became so violent that she threw herself at him, desperately clawing with red, maddened eyes. Toga, of course, smoothly blocked her attacks, subduing her with just enough force to get the job done, no more than that. For the old dog still loved his female, despite her hatred towards humans. It broke his heart when he found Sesshomaru had witnessed at least one of the fights. It nearly killed him when she packed her things and left the shiro. However, he wouldn't let his broken heart get in the way of his judgement, as was proven when she tried to take a young Sesshomaru with her.

Toga quickly followed, taking his son back with hopes of saving him from his mother's prejudice. It was too late, though; with all the pup had witnessed, he knew humans were the reason his parents had broken up. Thus, he began to hate them. Only his father's will and strength had saved him from all out loathing. He had come home from slaughtering a village one day, blood on his claws. Immediately, the old dog lit into him with a lecture and a sound, and much deserved, beating. After that, Sesshomaru never wantonly attacked a village again. Although that was no assurance to any human who angered him. In his mind, they were still fair game.

Sesshomaru shuddered on how close he had come to simply leaving Rin dead in the forest. Only Tenseiga, and his own curiousity about the sword--and, admittedly, the child that was unafraid of him--, had brought her back to life that day. At first, he had fought the ever-growing paternal instincts that had awakened in him. He gave up that fight, though, the first time Naraku had the little girl kidnapped by Kagura and Kohaku. The Taiyoukai was livid about being tricked by Naraku, again! Then and there, he vowed to himself that no harm would come to her, his ward, his _musume. _

Above all, though, Sesshomaru did not regret his choice in not fighting his betrothal with Kagome. Even then, he knew this girl was something special and that he would never be the same. Although, at that point, he didn't know if he'd be better or worse after she was through with him. Now, he knew; his life would never be the same and he would be better off for it.

In an uncharacteristic move, spawned by the emotions that were currently running through his veins, the mighty Youkai Lord of the Western Lands of Japan and Eastern Lands of China dipped his head and gently nuzzled his fiance's temple. He took a deep pull of her scent, completely enamored with it, and wondered vaguely how he had grown so attached to this little female in so little a time. The dog just coudn't understand it; his heart had been closed off for centuries and yet the two little females in his lap had weaseled their way into it with relative ease. He shook his head slightly; he didn't understand it and probably never would so he simply gave up on trying to.

The morning hours wore on and the Daiyoukai kept watch as his pack slept. Around mid-morning, he felt Kagome stir.

Smiling, the young woman awoke with sleep-filled eyes. She wearily awoke the two children in her lap, with some grumbling from the fox-boy, and watched as they stood up and stretched. Kagome followed suit, only, she didn't stand. Instead, she remained seated in Sesshomaru's lap as she stretched her taut back and rubbed her sleep-filled eyes, doing her best to rid them of the gritty feeling. After the stretching, she relaxed against her Taiyoukai's chest, smiling all the while. She giggled lightly when she heard the white dog's pleased growl rumble in his chest and, subsequently, her body.

Sesshomaru stood, his female still in his arms, and gently set Kagome on her feet, holding her to himself a little longer than was needed. He smirked as she blushed and looked away. He smirked all the more when the faint scent of arousal wafted off her. The white dog was shocked, although he told himself he shouldn't have been, when he felt her nuzzle against his neck. _So, her inu nature is beginning to show through._

_It's about time,_ his beast grumbled hazily, supremely enjoying the feeling of his female in his arms.

The Taiyoukai returned the favor, leaning down and nuzzling the dark crown of the young woman's head. He growled softly, encouraging her to do the same by giving a gentle nudge against her temple. He smiled, although very slightly, when he heard her soft, unsure, responding growl. It would take time, he knew, but he would be the one to bring out her baser side.

"Ahem," came a "coughing" voice. The two love-birds, or dogs as the case may be, looked up to find Kyra had quickly covered Rin's eyes and Obsydian had done the same with Shippou. Ah and Un, who had woken up sometime after the little scene began, had moved their tail to cover Jaken's still asleep eyes, just in case he should have woken up. After all, no one _really_ wanted to ruin the sweet scene.

Kagome blushed profusely, burying her head in Sesshomaru's chest. He smirked when he heard her mumbled complaint. The Taiyoukai pulled back slightly, deciding it was time he initiated some physical contact. Sesshomaru wrapped his clawed fingers around the young woman's chin and gently lifted it until their eyes met. He tilted his own head ever so slightly and lowered his face to hers, not stopping until their lips brushed. The white dog breathed her breath and stared into her amazing eyes as he waited for her to give a signal that it would be alright to continue.

She did. Slowly, so agonizingly slowly, she closed her eyes, titled her head and raised herself onto her tip-toes slightly. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slid them around to clasp behind his neck. Kagome was asking silently, nearly begging, for him to continue what he had started. If he didn't...she didn't know what she would do. Sesshomaru willingly obliged the miko. He lowered his face further until their lips locked together. He slid his tongue over her sweet pillows, asking for entrance.

The young woman gasped at the new sensation she felt when he slid his wet muscle over her lips. The Taiyoukai took this opportunity to delve into the warm cavern, slipping his tongue over hers, coaxing it into a gentle battle. A moment later they broke apart, leaving only enough room between the two of them to draw their uneven breaths in futile attempts to calm their racing hearts. Kagome leaned her head against Sesshomaru's chest and smiled dreamily as she thought of a popular song that perfectly describe her feelings right now.

_'It's Your Love' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. How true. How very true._ Softly, the miko began to sing the song under her breath. "It's your love. It just does something to me; it sends a shock right through me..." she trailed off when she felt her Taiyoukai's arms wrap around her, drawing her closer, as he laid his head atop her dark crown. They stood like that for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's proximity.

The other two females smiled at the tender moment, uncovering the youngster's eyes. Ah and Un, however, also made the mistake of uncovering Jaken's eyes. When the bright sunlight hit the closed lids of the kappa youkai, it instantly brought him around. Slowly, he sat up and blinked, looking about the clearing. He was ignored, as usual, by the other members of the group. He gazed with lazy eyes at the couple on the other side. At first, he brushed it off as a dream, but, as it became more and more clear that it _wasn't_ a dream, his face fell into a shocked and angry expression.

"Aaaiiieee!!" he squealed at the top of his green lungs. Jumping to his feet and grabbing his staff, he began to wave it frantically in the air as he dashed madly at the shocked Kagome and enraged Taiyoukai. "Filthy wench! Remove your grubby hands from the esteemed and handsome Lord Sesshomaru's person this instant! He is only to be touched in such a manner by me, his most loyal and devoted servant!"

The horse, bitch, kit, girl-child and dragon heads gagged when they heard this. "Oh please!" those who were able to speak echoed each other. Rin, however was the first to do something. The normally good-natured child didn't want her new parents to be interrupted in their sweet moment!

Stepping forward, she yanked the staff of two heads, that she knew really belonged to Sesshomaru, out of the kappa's hands. This caused the miniscule demon to stumble and fall end over end, ending up on his face in the dirt, muffled curses still ringing from his mouth.

Kyra stepped up to the plate next. With a malicious grin spread across her normally docile face, the filly loomed over the youkai. "So, you think Kagome-nee-chan isn't good enough for Sesshomaru? Well, if that is the case then you most certainly aren't worthy of any or our presences! So off you go!" With that, she gave an awesome kick to Jaken's gut, sending him flying over the treetops. "Heads up Ah-Un!" she called, a silly grin plastered over the malicious one. "No pun intended!"

The two-head ryu youkai rose with a grunt and a snort before taking off into the air. They flew to just behind the point where the kappa would reach the peak of his flight before he began a rapid descent. The dragon lined themself up with the little youkai's body, pulling their tail back and aiming carefully. At just the right moment, they swung their tail, very hard, at the kappa's flying form. It connected with a dull thud, sending the youkai flying across the sky in the direction he had come. They roared and grunted in pleasure, bobbing their heads and grinning foolishly in their dragonish way.

Shippou was ready. He was on his flying rocking horse with the staff in his hands, swinging it over his shoulder like a pro-baseball player would do when showing off as he waited for the perfect pitch. When Jaken came within striking distance, the little fox let loose a swing Matt Holiday would be proud of. Off the green demon soared, yelling and screaming for his pathetic life. "Your turn, Obsydian!" he called, smirking to where the tips of his fangs were showing from beneath his lips.

The young bitch howled in joy as she transformed. She gave a mighty shake to loosen her tense body before taking off after the flying toad. With ground-eating strides she ran until the green smudge was just above and infront of her muzzle. An enormous leap with wide open maws brought the smudge within striking distance. The female snapped her jaws shut, the little toad dangling by the back of his haori from her enormous jaws.

She grinned smugly, growling in her chest in a laughing tone. Obsydian shook her head vigorously, shaking the tiny youkai trapped in her jaws in turn. The female turned to look at her back as she felt something plop into her fur. A little patch of red hair appeared from the puff of smoke and she snorted merrily, knowing Shippou had settled in for the show. Her attention was once more sidetracked when the large form of her best friend appeared.

The filly snorted, pawing the ground to show she was anxious to join in on the game. She tossed her head and whinnied, her voice like laughter as she watched her best friend with glittering green eyes. Her flaxen mane bounced along with her head, adding to the playful air about the young mare. Her liver chestnut coat glistened in the late morning sun.

Rin, on Ah-Un, appeared beside the filly, eager to play as well. She bounced up and down on the docile dragon, clapping her hands and squealing merrily.

Kagome looked up to her Taiyoukai, a smile spread across her face as she watched the humor glittering in his citrine eyes. "So, shall we join them?" she asked in a playful voice.

Sesshomaru looked down to the little female in his arms, surprise registering in only a way she could see. "You would wish to join in torturing the kappa?" he asked incredulously. He never thought Kagome would be so...sadistic! He liked it.

"Well," she drawled, a smile still sprawled on her face, "he did ruin our moment, call me a filthy wench, say my hands were grubby and proclaimed that I am not fit to touch my future mate. So, yes, I would join in on his torturing." A smirk replaced the smile as she watched her Taiyoukai think over what she had said.

"Hn, you have a point. This Sesshomaru is...disturbed that the toad believes he is allowed to..." he trailed off, a light shudder passing through his body. He frowned at Kagome's gentle laguhter. "Since you have put it in such a convincing manner, I believe we shall join him. But, one thing must be done first."

"Oh? What is tha--" Kagome's question was cut off as her fiance's lips came crashing down on hers. The kiss was harsh yet gentle, coaxing and demanding at the same time. The little priestess moaned into her love's mouth as fire quickly spread through her body. Her knees started to buckle and she was extremely grateful when she felt Sesshomaru's strong arms wrap around her back, drawing her closer once more.

He deepened the kiss as he pulled her forward, his tongue dancing with hers as the passion ignited in their bodies. The whole world seemed to fade away as the two love birds held onto each other.

Sesshomaru pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. His pride was kicked up a notch when he heard how heavy his bride-to-be's breathing was and saw how desperately she clung to him. "Are you ready, little miko?" he asked, a smirk spread across his face.

"H-h-hai," Kagome stuttered out, still feeling rather weak and breathless.

"Good." With that, he took a step back from her and released his true form. After giving a mighty shake, the large dog leaned down and gently nuzzled the priestess at his feet. He whined in pleasure, his eyelids going to half-mast and his back leg started to twitch, when the little female scratched his nose and the area around his eyes. He lay down to give her better access to his face, and ears, when he heard her giggle. Opening one eye lazily, the white dog watched as she covered her lips, that were puffy and red from kissing, and giggled lightly at him.

"What," he asked, "is it that you find so amusing about This Sesshomaru?"

Kagome bit her already red lips, making them even redder and making Sesshomaru want to revert and capture them all over again. However, he held his urge in check as the little priestess began to speak. "Well, other than the fact you're a giant dog talking to me, and I can clearly understand you, it's the fact when I gently began to scratch your muzzle and around your eyes, your back leg twitched and you whined, in _pleasure_, before laying down to give me better access to your ears. What's so funny about that is that the great and mighty Taiyoukai of the West is allowing a simple girl to scratch his ears!" she giggled.

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest, half in pleasure half in warning. "You are no 'simple girl'," he said evenly but with a hint of a growl in his voice. "You are This Sesshomaru's chosen female and will remain his until the day he dies. Do you understand that you are no longer a part of the half-breed's pack and no longer under his influence, meaning that you never have been and never will be a 'simple girl'? Do you understand?"

The young woman looked up to the massive canine, love and adoration filling her eyes. "Thank you, Sesshomaru," she whispered. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the massive muzzle that gently nuzzled her. After a moment, she stepped back, looking her future mate in the face.

"Come," he growled softly, "you want to participate, do you not?" At her vigorous nod, he gently pushed her to his shoulder where she began to climb to his back.

Once she was comfortably seated, Kagome called out. "I'm ready, Sesshomaru! Let's do this!"

The Taiyoukai gave a laughing growl and stood to his feet, turning on a dime and taking off a fast sprint to the area where Jaken was currently being used as a play toy. Right now, the green kappa was flying through the air. Apparently, Obsydian had placed him on Kyra's rump and the filly had given one good buck to send the toad flying all over again.

The rest of the morning continued in that manner. The members of the group took turns playing with Jaken. Each one invented a new way of torturing the diminuitve demon.

Around noon the group stopped their torture and relaxed for a little rest. The Taiyoukai remained in their true forms, each resting in their own way. Obsydian lay on her side, dozing lightly while Sesshomaru rested on his stomach, Kagome curled into his chest. Kyra was grazing on a few trees, munching happily on their leafy parts. Rin and Shippou were napping against Ah and Un's side while Jaken, who was currently hanging from a tree, was tied up and muffled so he couldn't disrupt the peace that had fallen.

However, it would not be him that disrupted the peace. Another had plans in mind for the young miko.

OoOoOo

A/N: As for my devoted fans out there, _clears throat_ thank you for reading my work and I'm sorry for it taking so long. Now, here is your beloved muse:

OoOoOo

FL: _lightly napping in the warm sunshine_ "It's your love, it just does something to me. It sends a shock right through me. I can't get enough..."

Jaken: _comes running onto the scene, severely pissed at FL_

Sess: _appears in his orb right after Jaken_

Jak/Sess: _together_ FL!!

FL:_ opens eyes slowly, yelps at who she sees, pins ears back_ Uh...hi guys! Can I help you?

Sess: You know good and well why we're here! What was that all about?

FL: Well...you see...I just couldn't resist! I don't like frogs, especially talking/walking ones and I saw someone else do it, so...

Sess: Since when do you give into peer pressure?

FL: _indignantly_ Hey! I wasn't giving in to peer pressure! No one told me to do it and I found it funny so I did it! I'm sure the readers appreciated it to so there!

Jak/Sess: _glare at FL, don't believe a word she's saying._

Jaken: Is that so? Well, why don't your beloved 'readers' tell us what they thought of my humiliation! _tears begin to well up in his eyes_ The thought of my doing that to my dear, handsome, esteemed Lord Sesshomaru is...unforgivable!

Sess: _gives Jaken a sidelong look, takes two large steps away from him and towards FL _Uh...right... _turns puppy dog eyes to the readers_ A little help here please?!

Inu: _still pinned beneath FL's paw_ Mmffphhmm!

FL: _in a perky/cheery voice_ Later, folks! Don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12

You wanted an update? Well here you go!!

Chapter Dedication: To all those who review my story. Thank you.

I am going to try to update as often as possible on this story for the next few days. I want to get this complete so I can start on my next story which is previewed in my new "collection" Random Scenes. Hate the muse not me!

Explanation: single quotes ('') are Beast talk, double quotes ("") are normal speech.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. But I do own this story line, what I am going to do to Hojo, and the new characters I have introduced.

For The Last Time

Chapter 11

_Previously in For The Last Time..._

_The Taiyoukai gave a laughing growl and stood to his feet, turning on a dime and taking off a fast sprint to the area where Jaken was currently being used as a play toy. Right now, the green kappa was flying through the air. Apparently, Obsydian had placed him on Kyra's rump and the filly had given one good buck to send the toad flying all over again. _

_The rest of the morning continued in that manner. The members of the group took turns playing with Jaken. Each one invented a new way of torturing the diminutive demon._

_Around noon the group stopped their torture and relaxed for a little rest. The Taiyoukai remained in their true forms, each resting in their own way. Obsydian lay on her side, dozing lightly while Sesshomaru rested on his stomach, Kagome curled into his chest. Kyra was grazing on a few trees, munching happily on their leafy parts. Rin and Shippou were napping against Ah and Un's side while Jaken, who was currently hanging from a tree, was tied up and muffled so he couldn't disrupt the peace that had fallen._

_However, it would not be him that disrupted the peace. Another had plans in mind for the young miko._

oOoOoOoOo

The figure watched with a scowl on his face at the interactions of the lounging group. His tail lashed angrily as he watched how comfortably the miko lounged against the soft white fur of the Western Taiyoukai's chest. This simply would not do. There was simply no reason for Kagome to be so comfortable in such a deadly and threatening presence. She actually seemed to be _enjoying_ his company!

He growled under his breath again, taking care to keep it below the hearing level of the great white dog in the clearing. He paced slightly, walking to and fro between the wooded brush. The being's mind raced as he tried to come up with a way to separate the two, _without_ losing his life of course. He thought as he walked, moving his lips to the course of his thoughts.

_"Let's see now, I could use the two idiots for a distraction then snatch her away. Nah, he'd probably snap me up in his jaws and, munch!, I'd be gone."_ He shuddered visibly at that thought. That would be counter-productive to his plans. After all, he'd have to _live_ to love the miko.

_"Hm, I could snatch the kit and...no, wait, he's laying beside that pesky little girl. If she saw me, and with my luck she would, she would scream bloody murder. Then either one of the giant mutts or the or the overgrown piece of rump roast would come after me. Fat chance I have of escaping any one of them."_ He mused again for another few minutes, pacing back and forth and wearing a path in the dense grass.

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru leaned his head down slightly, making sure to make it look natural. He kept his eyes at half-mast while staying focused on one particular spot in the trees.

"Kagome," he whispered softly, well, as softly as he could, "the wolf-cub has come to pay a visit. I do not believe his intentions are for a mere chat, if his mutterings and musings have any clues. What is it you wish done?"

The young miko leaned back into the soft, warm fur of the Taiyoukai's chest. She sighed slightly, doing her best to relax her suddenly tense body. And she was having such a good time, too! Kouga had to go and ruin it all. It seemed he had done that alot over the course of her time in the Sengouku Jidai. She scowled. Then, an evil smile spread upon her face.

"Do as you wish," she replied flippantly. "I have no personal care or preference. So long as he is not killed or permanently, physically maimed then I don't care." That said, she relaxed and closed her eyes, humming softly beneath her breath in a soothing manner.

Sesshomaru eyed his little female from the corner of his eye. He really did like this more sadistic side of Kagome. He wondered if that side would appear in bed... Whoa! Where did that thought come from?! He heard his beast's smug growling in the background as more images, sounds and thoughts flooded his mind. The white dog shook his head roughly to clear it. There was no sense in going down that path. At least, not yet anyway. The miko still had to be presented to the court before any ceremonies could take place. All bets were off on how that particular event would go.

The white Taiyoukai reached his head over to his cousin's back end, which was within easy reach of his jaws, and gave it a sharp nip.

Obsydian yelped and stumbled to her feet, her teeth bared and fur bristling. "What was that for?!" she snarled. When he didn't answer her question, she lay back down, turning to lick the stinging area. The female whimpered and whined, making a pathetic show for those who cared to watch.

"Obsydian!" Kyra called in a sharp voice. "Stop acting like a puppy. And quit that whimpering or I'll make you quit!" She stomped her foot to add emphasis before returning to her foraging. However, Kagome noticed that she had one ear tuned to the direction Sesshomaru had pointed out where Kouga was hiding.

_I wonder if she knows... Probably, she is a lot brighter than Obsydian in many cases._ The young miko stood, stretched, walked over to her fiance's shoulder and climbed up to his back. She promptly settled herself between his massive shoulder blades, nestling into the thick, warm fur. She sighed in delight as the soft, white hairs surrounded her, covering her in a warmth the likes of which she had never known.

"Alright, Sesshomaru," she said, a broad smile covering her lips, "you can do what you want with Kouga as long as you follow the aforementioned conditions and so long as I can come with you." The petite miko crossed her arms over her chest, displaying that there would be no arguing this point.

"Deal," Sesshomaru smirked. "Kyra, Obsydian, remain here and do not let Rin--"

"Or Shippou!" Kagome interrupted.

"--leave the camp. Be sure they remain in your sight at all times. Jaken, no harm is to come to Rin--

"Or Shippou!"

"--while I am gone. Should she--"

"Or he!"

"--be harmed, your life will be forfeit," the white dog finished in a growl, glaring at his mate-to-be and her beaming smile.

"What?" she asked all too innocently. "It's not like I would let you forget Shippou. After all, if you want me, he comes too."

"So be it. Let us continue our fun from this morning."

Kagome, and everyone else, sat, shell-shocked, simply gaping at the Taiyoukai. "Did he--?"

"I think he did..." Obsydian whispered in awe.

"Sesshomaru just said the word 'fun'!" Kyra laughed. "Well, I knew it would happen sometime, I just didn't know when!"

With an indignant huff, the white dog and miko left the clearing. They took a direct route to where Kouga was "hiding". Apparently, he was still too busy plotting to notice their approach.

oOoOoOoOo

_"Well, I could always... Nah, too risky. How about... now that might work. Wait, I need more than just one person for that..._ Huh? What the--" The ookami never got to finish his exclamation, though. For at that moment, he was snatched up into the air. He looked around to find himself hanging from Sesshomaru's jaws by his tail. Oi, this wasn't going to be good.

Kouga let out a screeching yelp and twisted around to claw madly at the jaws that held him captive. It was not to be, though. The skin was too tough for his claws to cut through. He ceased his actions immediately when a vicious growl erupted from the massive maw of the giant canine that held him. Just when all hope seemed lost, though, he picked up on a scent that placated his fears of death. He could just barely smell it, the beautiful fragrance was buried beneath the thick musk of the white dog.

"Kagome!" he yelled joyously. "Kagome my woman! Tell this overgrown mutt to put me down and release you so we may be together!" He yelped again when he was shaken roughly by the massive jaws. The wolf prince was nearing the point of tears from the pain and humiliation when a soft voice he knew too well called out. Only, it didn't seem so soft.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, stop shaking him. I want to talk to him," Kagome laughed. "Help me out here, will you? I want to get to where I can see him."

Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest in an irritated yet compliant manner. Slowly, he lowered his head to where it was level with his back, his neck creating a walkway for the young miko. The priestess stood to her feet and gingerly made her way across the thick, living bridge to the head of the great animal. She crossed to her fiance's forehead and sat down in the valley between his eyes and slid down to the bridge of his thick muzzle. Kagome waited until he had raised his head before tentatively standing once more, her arms out to keep her balance as she walked down to the end of his muzzle, close to where her would-be suitor was being held.

Seating herself astride his nose, much to the white dog's hidden delight, she leaned down, pressing her chest against his skin and fur as she propped her chin in her palms. "Okay, Kouga, you have about thirty seconds to tell me what you're doing here before I let Sesshomaru have his way with you. I've already given him the go-ahead to do anything he wants with you so long as it doesn't kill you or permanently, physically maim you. So, Wolfie, why are you here?"

The captured wolf gulped hard, parying that his poor tail was included on the deal. "I came to see you, Kagome. I heard that you had been captured by Lord Sesshomaru here and came to rescue you. But when I show up, you're lounging against his chest, looking all lovey-dovey. What the heck was that all about anyway?!" he nearly screeched. "He's deadly you know!"

"Oh, I know that quite well, Kouga-_kun_," Kagome replied, a snarky tone to her voice. "For you see, when I first met him, he tried to kill me, as have all my friends. Everyone I have become friends with has either stolen from me, kidnapped me or tried to kill me the first time we've met. My betrothed here is no different. He failed just as spectacularly at that feat as he succeeds in everything else. I have no qualms against his actions, though. For that would make me a hypocrite if I were to forgive others and not him. Besides, I really like him. I like him just the way he is," she finished, stroking the soft fur beneath her.

Kouga was left spluttering in disbelief as she planted a soft kiss on the silken muzzle. "You're _betrothed_?!" This time, his voice was a high-pitched squeak.

"Betrothed, affianced, intended, chosen, future mate...the list goes on but they're all basically the same. Do I need to spell it out some more for you? Or are you going to go on and leave us alone?" She kicked her feet up into the air behind her, crossing her legs at the ankles while lazily drawing patterns in her partner's fur.

"I'll leave! I'll leave!" the humiliated prince cried out, once more clawing at the white muzzle that held him captive.

"Good, Sesshomaru, you can put him down now." Kagome pulled herself to where she was looking over the edge of the white muzzle at Kouga's red, frightened face. She giggled as her hair fell past her face, tickling her cheeks on its way. Now she had the perfect view of the wolf, she giggled again at his gaping expression.

"But, Kagome, why are you doing this?" he yelped. The poor lupine was truly confused over this latest turn of events. He didn't even know Kagome could possess a sadistic side!!

The priestess frowned a little at this. The answer was so obvious! "Because, Kouga-_kun_, you have annoyed me since we met. Every time you see me, you have to get Inuyasha all worked up to where he's nearly foaming at the mouth! Then I have to deal with it for the next week until he finally calms down enough to talk some sense into! That's why, because you've been nothing but a big annoyance. I understand and am thankful for all the times you've helped me out but it doesn't quite balance out that truly annoying bit of you that is way too possessive. Understand?"

At his gulping nod, Kagome smiled and lifted her hand before letting it drop. On cue, Sesshomaru opened his great maw, allowing the smaller demon to fall from the extreme height. The priestess smirked when she heard the wolf's outcry, although she felt slightly guilty about the whole thing. After all, she had given her dog the go-ahead to torture the wolf. _Oh well,_ she thought as she saw him spin just in time to land on his feet and take off at a fast-paced run, _it's done and over with now. Nothing can be taken back or redone._

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome stood in her room in the Western Citadel, peeling off layer after layer of the royal blue kimono with deep purple accents. The five female demons did whatever they could to assist her. One took down her hair while another undid her obis, a third gently cleansed the make-up from her face while a fourth hung the discarded kimono and the fifth prepared a simple night shift for the evening. When she was finally down to her bra and panties, she sighed wearily, glad to be rid of the heavy and formal attire. She didn't wholly understand what had happened earlier this evening, but she had the gist of it. She, Kyra and Obsydian had been presented at court that evening. Of course, being the future mate of the Western Lord made her the main event of the evening. The females of the court glared hatefully at her while the males whispered in rapt wonder at her beauty. Apparently she was pretty, who knew?

Anyway, after the presentations and formal announcements, she was led by Sesshomaru to a private room where five male and five female demons waited. An eleventh demon waited at the far end of the room, a book in its hands as it stood patiently. There was something strange about the youkai and it took Kagome a few minutes to decipher what it was. There were no definitive signs to place the eleventh character in either gender category. Even when they spoke, there was still the question. The voice was deep enough to be a high male yet high enough to be a low female.

The five females at the back of the room were dressed in white and the males where dressed in black. The eleventh demon was dressed in grey, another marker for its gender status.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered softly as she was led into the room. "Why are the females dressed in white and the men in black?"

"The white is to symbolize the purity of the female being married. Traditionally, the female would choose five pure, unmatched females to be her escorts for the evening. However, since it would be impossible for you to choose, they have been chosen for you," Sesshomaru replied just as softly.

"Oh, and the males?"

"Black is to symbolize the power of the male," he explained as they made their way to the demon in grey. "The escorts for the female typically choose the males for the witnesses. However, the males do not escort the male being paired. Instead, they are to stand guard to ensure there is no interruption during the first night. After that, they are free to return to normal. In many cases, the males and female escorts pair off and court for a while before either going separate ways or continuing into a deeper relationship. A female is free to pleasure herself in any manner she chooses until her one-hundredth year. After that time, they are to remain apart from male company unless under strict supervision from an older, matched female."

"Oh, that kind of sounds like Europe during their medival times."

"Hn. Quiet now, little miko, it is disrespectful to speak in this presence until prompted."

Kagome looked up with fire in her eyes, ready to give him what-for for ordering her around like that. However, she noticed that he had closed his mouth as well. His lips were compressed into a thin line as he lead her to the alter-like stage where the gender indifferent demon waited. Seeing how respectful, and quiet, Sesshomaru was being prompted her to do the same.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of the Witnesses and the Mother to join these two in matrimony so they may seek out their lives as mates. It was brought to our attention by the late miko Midoriko, who was sent by the Mother to bring peace to these lands, that the late fathers of these two wished for their union. Who are we to deny the will of the passed souls? Is it not our duty to guard their remains that are entombed within the earth we live upon? If not, then let us fling aside our garments and desecrate the body of our Mother." The demon waited for a moment, waiting to see if anyone would move. Kagome guessed this was like a "speak now or forever hold your peace" kind of thing. When no motion was made to accept the sacrilegious offer, the youkai continued. "The souls of those long since passed have made a request and it is our duty to fulfill it. On this day, Kagome is to be bound in matrimony to Sesshomaru, The Lord of the Western Lands of Japan and Eastern Provinces of China. May your days be filled with love and your nights with passion. By the powers given to me by the Mother, I bind you, Kagome, and you, Sesshomaru, for eternity."

That said, he clapped his hands together and gave a slight bow to them. Sesshomaru returned the bow, only deeper. He motioned for Kagome to mimic him, smiling to himself as she did so. The fact that she had bowed before an unknown demon at his behest proved to the white Taiyoukai just how much she trusted him. Then, as quickly as the ceremony had begun, it ended.

Kagome was led by her escorts from the dark room to the richly adorned room she now resided in. As she slipped into the night shift being held open for her, gently tying the knot, a knock came from a door in the far corner of the room. The door was positioned to where it opened up onto a direct view of the bed that was shielded by gossamer curtains.

The bed was large and luxurious, covered in silks of a rich purple. The pillows, and there were many of them, were overstuffed with some sort of feathering. Kagome could only guess the feathering was goose down. _They must have been really expensive,_ Kagome thought almost absently._ I mean, they're pricey in the future when this stuff can be shipped overnight but this is the Feudal Era! Everything takes days to weeks to months to years to get anywhere!_ As she set down on the bed, she knew it must have been feather-stuffed too; at the very least it wasn't the typical straw-tick mattress of the day. The little priestess immediately sank into the mattress, reveling in the softness beneath her.

Kagome watched as her escorts tied back the curtains on her bed, each one drawn back and tied to one of the four cherrywood posts. The young woman positioned herself on the bed in a comfortable manner, at the same time hoping it looked at least somewhat alluring. She had come to know the white dog fairly well over the past few weeks but this was a different ballgame altogether. When they were travelling, the rest of the pack was there, preventing anything more than simple kisses and tender touches. Now, though, it was a whole different story.

She knew she was about to be alone with Sesshomaru. In his room no less! The young woman could only hope he wouldn't force himself on her, because, frankly, she didn't feel ready to take the leap of faith and have sex with the Killing Perfection. Rubbing her arm self-consciously, she called out tentatively at the second knock on the door.

"You may enter." The words she spoke had been the ones taught to her by her escorts. They meant so much more than their simple surface. They were supposed to say that she was ready for him to enter her, to show her the world of pleasures that were possible between mates and lovers. For now, though, she hoped her new husband wouldn't take the words beyond face value.

Sesshomaru entered her room, looking for all the world like he owned it (even though he practically did). However, it had been explained to her by one of her escorts that the room was hers and her lord was denied access unless she granted it to him. That made the young priestess feel somewhat better, knowing there was a place in this enormous castle that was hers and hers alone. Her husband, and quite possibly soon to be mate, walked in. He was dressed in a pair simple white haori and hakama. There was no insignia on his clothing and his normally booted feet were bare. Kagome was surprised, but she told herself she shouldn't have been, when she saw that his toes were clawed.

_After all, Inuyasha's are clawed as well. That's why he doesn't like wearing shoes. So it makes sense that his older brother would have them as well._ Upon closer inspection, the young woman saw the bottom of one magenta stripe wrapping around each of his ankles.

"Come, Kagome. Let us retire in my room," Sesshomaru said, extending his hand to his new wife. The words were ceremonial as well, sending shivers down the miko's spine.

"Hai, My Lord, let us retire," Kagome whispered the words she was coached to as she stood and took his hand. His skin was warm against hers as his claws enveloped her own. The weight was solid and comforting as he gently lead her back through the door. He didn't yank or haul her, didn't throw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes; he merely showed her into his room, allowing her to set the pace.

The room was enormous. A fire roared in the marble hearth and two comfortable looking seats were positioned in front of it, facing each other. The room was a bit cool, despite the fire and Kagome hugged her shift closer to herself.

Sesshomaru noticed and immediately drew her to his side, wrapping her in his embrace. The door was shut behind him by one of the escorts and the couple heard the rustle of fabric signaling the motion of the males taking their places at the outside door. Kagome relaxed in her husband's gentle hold, soothed by the growl that rumbled in his chest. However, she was still tentative about what the night might hold.

The Western Lord had become her friend and love, but she still wasn't ready to make love to him. If she was going to speak, she needed to do it now. "Sesshomaru?" she began tentatively.

"Hn?" he responded, dipping his head to gently nuzzle her temple.

"Do we?...you know...have to...tonight...?" a bright blush stained her cheeks as she fumbled on her question.

"No, we do not," he replied smoothly, not at all phased by her question. "That can wait until you are ready. Tonight we can do whatever you wish. However, I advise it would be best for you to sleep in here with me. While you are used to sleeping in proximity of me and by my side when I am in my true form, you need to get used to sleeping by my side when I am like this." He gave her a minute to respond, expecting one of her usual rants or for her to fly off the handle.

"Promise?" Kagome asked quietly, her heart was pounding in her chest and she didn't know if she could stand the tension.

Sesshomaru gently turned her around to where she faced him. One arm slid down to hold her close to him while the other gently tilted her chin to meet his eyes. "This Sesshomaru honors his word. I promise no harm will come to you and nothing more will be done until you wish it so." Sealing his vow with a light kiss on her lips, he scooped her up into his arms and brought them both to his large bed.

He gently laid her down before crawling behind her and laying down, pulling the covers over both of them. He pulled her to him and they spent the night in each other's embrace, talking until she fell asleep.

The Taiyoukai lowered his head to her dark crown and took a deep pull of her scent, reveling in it like there was no tomorrow. He drifted to sleep like that, his nose buried in her hair and his arm wrapped about her waist.

oOoOoOoOo

"Come on, Kagome! Concentrate!" Obsydian whined, tapping her foot against the ground. "It's not that hard to draw out your true form without getting angry and losing control!" She crossed her arms with a huff and glared at the petite miko who more than willingly returned it.

It was hot and stuffy in the dojo and there was no natural light due to its location in the center of the Citadel's main building. Kagome's temper, which had been rather short to begin with this morning, was severely strained with the heat. She had woken up with a splitting headache and nothing seemed to be able to help it. Sesshomaru had suggested that it may have been due to her training with Obsydian in the past few weeks.

It had been nearly a month since her marriage to Sesshomaru and they had done nothing more than talk and sleep in the same bed at night. On rare occasions, such as after a major fight between them, she slept in her own room, but for the most part they slept in his suite. A week after spending all day every day by her side, the Taiyoukai knew it was time to return to his role as leader of the Western Lands and Eastern Provinces. Grudgingly, he told Kagome that he had to return to work and she would return to training, only, not with him. Obsydian was to be her new teacher.

At first, things had gone well enough. But when Obsydian's perfectionist nature began to show through, Kagome missed Sesshomaru's more gentle way of teaching. Where Obsydian was pushy, rude and demanding, Sesshomaru was gentle and understanding, showing and explaining what he wanted her to do without making her feel incompetent.

Today marked the end of the inu-miko's patience with the other female. As she started to open her mouth again, Kagome snapped. "I don't care how 'easy' it was for you! You're a freaking natural because you were born to this crap! Me? I was forced into it! It wasn't my choice to became a youkai or an inu! I wanted to protect my friends but the jewel turned me into this! So don't carp at me about how 'easy' or 'not difficult' this is. Because you know what? It's not easy for me!" The little miko's face was brick red, a mixture of the heat and her anger towards Obsydian.

"Hmph, well then. Be that way, but I'm telling you--"

"Obsydian," a cold voice rang out from the doorway, "do not antagonize her further. You are relieved of your position. Kyra and Rin are waiting for you in the gardens."

"Hai, Ito-" Obsydian stopped when she saw the look he was giving her. "I mean, Hai, _Lord_ Sesshomaru. If you need my help, thou-"

"We won't," Kagome hurriedly interrupted, wishing that her cousin-in-law would move faster. Obsydian, red with indignation, stomped out of the room, grumbling all the way down the hallway. The priestess sighed, slumping against the wall with exhaustion. Her headache had only gotten worse as the morning progressed and the hot, stuffy air of the dojo hadn't made it any better. "Thanks, Sesshomaru, but who's going to teach me now?" she asked, eyes closed as she fanned herself with her hand.

"I will. You're progress has slowed since Obsydian took over your training and I do not like the fact that she may be undoing what I have taught you," he said, frowning slightly. "I also do not like the fact that she chooses to work in here rather than the arena or the gardens. I believe she likes it here because if a male were to work in here, he would remove his shirt, thus granting her with a view she really liked." He gave a light shrug. "However, I do not use the dojo unless absolutely necessary. Follow me; we will move to the arena for the duration of your training."

"Is it outdoors or at least somewhere with a window?" Kagome asked as she picked herself up.

Sesshomaru gave the small smile he reserved only for her before leading her down the hall. "Hai, little miko, it is outdoors. There are no walls to it and the air flows freely throughout."

"Good," she sighed. Her whole body was tired and, if it wasn't so hot, she would have draped herself across her husband, allowing him to take the both of them outside. As it was, it was too hot for that kind of contact, so the little miko merely dragged herself along behind him, grateful for the breeze that was now blowing.

Eventually, the came to the outdoor arena, and Kagome relished the dramatically cooler air. Her head, however, was still pounding and she didn't know what she was going to do about it. She'd used up all of her pain killers already and it would be another week before she was able to go home. (Sesshomaru really didn't want her travelling the land by herself. He preferred she travel with him but would consent to Kyra and Obsydian escorting her.)

They seated themselves upon the hard packed floor in a lotus position.

"Kagome, close your eyes. Meditation is a good way to connect with your beast. Eventually, you won't have to meditate, but for now it is a step in the right direction. Now, close your eyes. Breathe deeply, hold it, and release. Continue that pattern until your mind is clear." Both of them continued the breathing cycle for a few minutes before their minds were sufficiently clear.

"Now," Sesshoumaru began again. "Look into yourself and find your core, the center of your power. Once found, look inside of it and you will find the subconscious that is your beast."

A few minutes later Kagome nodded. "I think I found it. It's a ball, bright blue, almost luminescent." She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, though. "But how do I look inside? It's almost like a wall has been placed around the core."

"That is normal," he replied. "You must test the strength of the wall and find a way inside. Once inside, you can connect with your subconscious."

"Okay." Kagome's eyebrows furrowed again, deeper this time. Sweat began to form at her temples and she bit her lip in concentration. She had to do this! She pushed on the wall, but it pushed back. Her mind walked around the wall, pushing and poking in different places, judging its strengths and weaknesses. The young woman eventually found a spout that gave more than the others and began to push on it. She pushed and pushed, and pushed some more.

Tired and frustrated, Kagome backed up before taking off at an all-out run and ramming into the weak spot in the wall. To her surprise and dismay, the wall threw her back and she landed back in her mind. The shock of it all knocked her out, sending her flying a few feet to land on her back. She lay there, hair and clothes soaked with sweat and caked in dirt, completely unconscious.

Sesshomaru sighed slightly as he stood. _She most likely tried to ram the wall. That is not the way to get through. Each person is different and she must find a way to do it that is her own._ He walked over to her prone body, kneeling down and gently picking her up. The white dog carried her back to his room, gently placing her in the bed. _That is enough training for today. We will pick up tomorrow._ He knew his wife well enough to where she would want a bath before she went to bed so he ordered some female servants to change her clothes and clean her up somewhat.

While they were doing that, Sesshomaru returned to his office, putting the papers in stacks according to importance before blowing out the braziers and closing the door for the day.

oOoOoOo

None can escape the evil, twisted mind of FL!! oh, I guess this story is good enough that people want to plagiarize it. You see, I recently dealt with a kid (and I'm going to call her kid because I don't think of her as anything but) on A Single Spark (sesskag dot com) for stealing this fic, right down to the very in-text a/n I had in here before I re-wrote it. The little twit even left my "initials" (FL) in the notes and muses! Not very bright, hu? Well, her account got deleted and the fic taken down so I'm happy that it all worked out (for me). :D Now, to your muse...

oOoOoOoOo

FL: _laughing triumphantly_ Hahaha!! You see, Jaken, I told you they liked what I did to you! And as for you, Sesshomaru, they found it pretty funny. I even had one reviewer continue the fun in his review! He punted Jaken like a football and watched him soar! _laughs heartily_

Jaken: _tears well up in his eyes_ But...but...I thought that the readers and reviewers _liked_ me!

FL: Honey, I seriously doubt it. Alot of authors don't even like you! Quite a few (the vast majority probably) put you as the, or one of the, main bad guys in the story! Some even have you abuse Rin, purposefully put her in danger then have Sesshomaru, or Kagome, kill you for it.

Jaken: _goes white as a sheet_ Uh...

Sess: Why would I kill him other than that? He's too useful as a football. Watch._ punts Jaken like a football, watches as he soars over the village and lands in the grass on the other side_ Touch down!!

FL: _rolls eyes_ Oh please!

Inu: _is tired of being pinned down, bites FL's paw_

FL: _yelps in pain, quickly jerks her paw back_ Why you--!!

Inu: _cowers and whines_ Don't hurt me!! I know where Dreamish is!

_Sesshomaru and FL look at Inuyasha curiously_

FL: Oh yeah? Where is she?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Dedication: To all those who review my story. Thank you.

I am going to try to update as often as possible on this story for the next few days. I want to get this complete so I can start on my next story which is previewed in my new "collection" Random Scenes.

Explanation: single quotes ('') are Beast talk, double quotes ("") are normal speech.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. But I do own this story line, what I am going to do to Hojo, and the new characters I have introduced.

For The Last Time

Chapter 13

_Previously in For The Last Time..._

_Tired and frustrated, Kagome backed up before taking off at an all-out run and ramming into the weak spot in the wall. To her surprise and dismay, the wall threw her back and she landed back in her mind. The shock of it all knocked her out, sending her flying a few feet to land on her back. She lay there; hair and clothes soaked with sweat and caked in dirt, completely unconscious._

_Sesshoumaru sighed slightly as he stood. _She most likely tried to ram the wall. That is not the way to get through. Each person is different and she must find a way to do it that is her own_. He walked over to her prone body, kneeling down and gently picking her up. The white dog carried her back to his room, gently placing her in the bed. _That is enough training for today. We will pick up tomorrow_. He knew his wife well enough to where she would want a bath before she went to bed so he ordered some female servants to change her clothes and clean her up somewhat._

_While they were doing that, Sesshoumaru returned to his office, putting the papers in stacks according to importance before blowing out the braziers and closing the door for the day._

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome awoke the next morning with another headache. The first thing that registered in her mind was the warm arm wrapped around her waist and the slow breathing of the Taiyoukai behind her. Turning over to face her husband, the priestess smiled happily as she watched his sleeping face. Bringing one hand up to gently trace his ancestral markings, the young woman leaned in and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

Her eyes opened wider as she felt him respond to the kiss whole-heartedly. The white dog's tongue ran across her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. She smiled slightly, opening to grant him access. The young woman couldn't help but giggle as their tongues battled for dominance. Sesshoumaru almost always came out as the victor and this time was no different. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and gently began to knead her lower lip between his fangs.

The priestess groaned at the feeling, slightly painful yet entirely pleasurable. Her hands, which had developed a mind of their own, snaked around his head to twine themselves in his hair. After a few minutes, they broke apart, breathing heavily and faces flushed.

Kagome slid her hands down to his chest, making small circles and following the play of his muscles as he massaged her back. She dropped her head to his shoulder, simply relaxing and enjoying the free massage. _Forget massage therapists in the future, I've got a great, free massage here in the past. Mmmm..._

"Uggh," she moaned, her headache returning with extreme force. "Good grief, what on earth happened to my head? Did I get hit by a semi-?"

"I will not ask what a semi- is but no, you did not get hit by one," Sesshoumaru replied, a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Well that's comforting to know, but it still doesn't answer what happened to me," the priestess groaned, massaging her temples. Her head was killing her!

"Tell me, what do you remember about yesterday's training?" he questioned, moving his hands to massage her head for her. He sat up, leaning against the headboard and pulling her to sit between his legs as he did his best to soothe her headache.

"Well, you told off Obsydian, took me out of the stuffy dojo and to the arena and tried to get me to break through the wall of my power..." She frowned slightly at this. "You didn't tell me how so I rammed it. Next thing I know, I wake up in your arms." _Which isn't unpleasant._

"Hn. It is as you said; you rammed the wall of your power. I had not suspected that you would resort to that," he explained slowly, "as you generally seem to be averse to violence. If I had, I would have warned you that ramming is _not_ the best way to go about it. I did not listen to my father and tried and was unconscious for a few hours afterwards. He, however, had listened to his father and had not attempted it. Needless to say, he was very bemused by my actions." Sesshoumaru scowled for a moment before his features smoothed out once more.

Kagome laughed gently and relaxed a little more in his arms, comfortable to simply be with him in this manner, assured that he would not force the issue of consummation. Now, the young priestess was well aware that the deed would have to be done _sometime_ in the future, but, for now, he did not mention it and neither did she. They had come to an unspoken agreement to let their feelings and relationship develop before they took that particular step.

Her head was feeling better and Kagome was feeling grateful for the relief. "Sesshoumaru," she all but moaned. He grunted in response, not trusting his voice at the moment. "I'll need to go back soon. I'm out of painkillers and low on my...other necessities." She blushed. It was still a little embarrassing to talk about such...private matters with him. "Plus I need to check on Souta and make sure he's still good on groceries and isn't bugging...Stacy too much."

It had been agreed upon in a brief conversation between the couple that they would speak as little as possible about the future around others, not including her former pack. When it came to speaking of the future Obsydian and Kyra, they had decided to use the aliases the females went by in that era. It was a simple understanding, but it took some effort, though, to follow through. Kagome was so used to speaking rather freely about her time with her friends, it was hard not to when she and Kyra had become fairly good friends. There were times when the younger simply itched to spill a little knowledge from the future when the filly would worry about hers and Obsydian's life in the future or their friends in the Americas.

"Hn, I doubt it. She shows a love for children even now, I cannot imagine it dissipating as the years pass on." He shifted behind her, doing his best to hide his growing arousal from her. He didn't want her feeling pressured to finish something she had inadvertently started by something as simple as sitting in his arms. The dog still massaged her temples, though, glad of her talkative nature for once.

The priestess giggled. "Ya, I guess you're right. She really likes Rin and Shippou. Speaking of them, I can hear them in the garden. It sounds like Shippou is trying to teach Obsydian, Kyra and Rin the concept of 'Hide and Go Seek'." She smiled as she titled her head to listen. Apparently, the kit and company had appropriated the East Gardens, the ones placed right below Sesshoumaru's bedroom balcony.

_"Now, you guys go hide and I'll count to fifty then I'll find you!"_

_"Ah, Shippou-kun, Rin wants to be it!"  
_

_"Rin, sweetie, you can't count past ten yet."_

_"Oh, Kyra, shut your trap and let the kid have her fun. I'll tell you what Rin, you can be it next time."_

_"But that's not how the game works!"_

_"Really? How does it work Shippou?"_

_"Well, Kyra, I'm glad you asked. You see..."_

Sesshoumaru's smile was brief and fleeting, but completely genuine.

Kagome saw and smiled her own 110 watt smile. Leaning her head back and lifting herself up slightly, she placed a kiss on his cheek before moving to get ready for the day. She shifted to the edge of the bed and tried to stand, only to nearly collapse as her knees buckled. She would have hit the floor if Sesshoumaru had not been fast enough to catch her. He stood with her in his arms, her own wrapped about his neck.

He frowned slightly when he felt the fine tremors run through her still-exhausted body. "Where do you think you are going?" he all but scolded. "Your body is still exhausted and weak from your ordeal yesterday. You should not be moving about."

The young woman scowled fiercely. "Oh yeah? Well then, Mr. I-know-everything-there-is-to-know-about-everything, what do _you_ suggest I do for the day? I certainly do not plan on staying in bed, even if I can't train." _Which is a rather welcome relief._

Sesshoumaru scowled in return. "Whatever you do, you should take it easy. I will not allow you to strain yourself simply because of your stubborn pride," he all but growled. He looked at the hurt that was beginning to show in her eyes before she tore her gaze away from his. The sudden tingling in his nose told the Taiyoukai of her impending tears. The white dog sighed slightly. Seating himself back on the bed, he cradled her in his arms while gently nuzzling her temple. "Do not cry," he nearly whimpered. "This Sesshoumaru is merely concerned for your health."

Her sniffling was killing his heart and his beast was anxious to reassure his female. _Give into her request! Take her anywhere she wants to go but don't let her remain angry with us!!_ it whined. Sesshoumaru planted a soft kiss on her jaw, then another a short distance from it. Slowly, he kissed his way to her mouth where he gently took her lips in his. A reassuring, rumbling growl formed in his chest, leaking out and vibrating the female in his arms.

"I am sorry," the white dog whispered, leaning close to the miko's ear. He increased the volume on his soothing croon, hugging her small form closer to his own.

Sesshoumaru was immensely relieved when she turned in his arms, wrapping her own about his neck and hugging him lightly. "I forgive you," she whispered in return. "Just, please, don't make me stay in the room all day. I'd go crazy. Can you help me get ready and take me to the gardens? I'd very much appreciate it." The little priestess smiled brightly up at him, begging him with her eyes and every unconscious movement she made.

"As you wish, little miko. If you desire to see the gardens you have seen every day, several times a day, since your arrival, then so be it." He smirked at her frown. "Now, what is it you wish to wear today?"

"Um, I was kind of hoping you'd let me go with my jeans and a t-shirt. I really don't feel like dressing up today, it's hot outside.

The Taiyoukai eyed the little female in his arms warily. "What t-shirt do you wish to wear?" he asked, suspicious of her motives. Her grin did nothing to alleviate his sudden nerves.

"Oh," she replied flippantly, "you'll see."

Twenty minutes later, Sesshoumaru exited the final door that led to the gardens, a giggling Kagome in his arms. She was dressed in a faded pair of blue jeans, flip flops and a form-fitting black t-shirt with the words "Bite Me" written in red across her chest. Sesshoumaru had readily informed her that he would gladly do so if asked. This statement sent Kagome into extreme blushing mode; her face was nearly as red as the writing on her shirt.

She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, saying she felt too lazy to do anything special with it. Her husband didn't mind, it showed off more of her neck to him and boy did he love to look at her neck!

The Taiyoukai set them both down on a garden bench, making sure his wife was secure before removing his arms completely.

Kagome settled into the stone seat with a contented sigh, happy to finally be doing something other than training. She watched with a broad smile as Shippou did his absolute best to impart the knowledge of the game of "Tag" to his playmates.

"So," Rin asked slowly, "we just run around and hit somebody on the shoulder and yell 'tag'?"

"Tag!" Obsydian shouted, slapping Kyra hard on the back and running off.

"Why you!" Kyra growled rather impressively for a horse. "Get back here you little twerp! Oops, my bad! You're not so 'little' anymore!"

"Hey!" Obsydian shouted indignantly. "Take that back!" She kept running, though.

"Not until you get back here! Coward!"

That was the last straw. Obsydian abruptly stopped, turning on her heel to throw a baleful glare at the horse. "Call me 'coward' one more time," she warned, gritting her teeth.

"Cow—" However, Kyra was unable to finish her defamation because of Shippou suddenly landing on her shoulder and clamping both of his little hands over her mouth.

"That's not how the game is played either!" he whined, hands still locked over the filly's mouth. "You don't get ugly at each other, and that's not how you decide who is it!"

The chestnut horse sighed through her nostrils, gently removing the kit's paws and gathering him in her arms. She whuffed softly in his hair, willing him to calm down.

"Alright, Shippou, how do you play the game and decide who is 'it'?" Kyra asked in a soothing tone.

The red fox sniffled slightly, wiping his hand under his nose before continuing. "You decide who is it by somebody volunteering or by whoever says 'not it' last. When it is decided, everyone takes off running and the person who is 'it' tries to catch somebody. The first person they catch is the next one to be 'it.' They yell 'Tag! You're it!' when they touch them. Then that person chases somebody and tags them and so on until you feel like stopping."

The filly smiled indulgently at the young youkai in her arms. "Is that it?" At his nod, she looked up. "Anyone willing to be it?" When no one volunteered, she set Shippou on the ground and waited until he nodded again before shouting: "Not it!"

A quick chorus of "not it" s echoed before it was finally decided Obsydian was it. It was mutually agreed upon that the youkai would slow their speed in fairness to the human girl in their midst. Nobody really minded of course.

Kagome smiled as she leaned against her husband, watching her adopted son and daughter play with the other two youkai. The morning dragged on as Sesshoumaru kept watch over his impromptu pack.

At this point, the priestess had seated herself on the ground, leaning against the Taiyoukai's leg while teaching Rin "patty-cake." Both females smiled and laughed as the game advanced. They even conned Sesshoumaru into giving Rin "piggy-back" rides and "horsey" rides on his shin (much to his embarrassment when he caught the faint sound of his guards snickering).

A sudden ruckus sounded outside the gate, alerting the adults within the garden to possible intruders. The dogs took a sample scent in the air, the elder of the two curling his lip in anger and disbelief.

_Impossible!_ he snarled mentally. _I killed the wretch myself! How is it that his scent is on whatever is outside the gates?!_

However, when a miko's aura flared, one that did not belong to _his_ miko, he noticed the true strength of the despised scent. True, it wafted off the priestess in revolting waves but it was not as strong as it would have been if the hanyou had been present.

He stood, placing his daughter and wife on the stone bench and moving to stand in front of them.

Kyra quickly dumped the kit next to his adoptive mother and stood to the right of Sesshoumaru while Obsydian took up a stance on his left. Together, the three created a nearly impenetrable triangle of defense.

The destruction of the gates heralded the arrival of the undead priestess and several lower class youkai. Shouts of rage rang across the gardens as guards were seen battling the horde and doing their best to protect their Lord and Lady. Some of them were felled but the majority of the fallen were on the attacker's side.

A few breached the barrier of the guards and rushed the small group. Before they got even remotely close, the lord of the castle struck out with his whip and destroyed them. However, there were more to take the dead's place. They continued their rush in a murderous onslaught, death and destruction visible in their eyes.

This time, Obsydian and Kyra stepped forward, attacking their foes while defending their friends. They were surprised when they heard Kagome's voice ring out.

"Duck!" she called.

They couldn't see why she wanted them to duck but their knowledge of each other prompted them to do so. Just in time, too, as several orbs charged with pure energy flew past them and landed in the torsos, legs and faces of the advancing demons. A moment later, all who had been touched by the orbs exploded, raining body parts and gore everywhere. Those close to the explosion where also injured or killed, depending on their proximity to their former comrades.

The two friends quickly regained their footing, dodging the miko's attacks while slowly advancing through the demonic horde. Their target was the apparent leader of the small force: the undead miko. The horse and dog pitied no one and any who got in their path were killed, and several who didn't get in their path but were unlucky enough to be spotted by them.

Sesshoumaru remained by his wife's side while continuing to attack those that made it past his cousin and her friend. All around him youkai were falling, due either to his poisonous whip or Kagome's exploding spiritual orbs. He kept all his senses stretched out around him, keyed to Rin's, Shippou's and Kagome's heart and breathing rates, the cries of his guards and the progress of his cousin.

Just as suddenly as the attack began, it stopped. The remaining demons turned and fled in a pell-mell fashion, not bothering to watch out for each other or the attacks of the guards. Those who fell were quickly trampled and left behind for the owner's of the castle to do with as he pleased.

Looking up, Kagome found the reason why. Kikyou, for it was so obviously Kikyou, had been wounded. Although she did not bleed, some of the dead souls that sustained her false life were fleeing through a vicious wound in her chest, one that would have been fatal to a normal human. Her eyes no longer glowed the savage red they had upon arrival, meaning the spell over the demons had been released. She looked down in shock and disbelief at the gaping hole in her chest. Her sudden cry of anger and sorrow had Obsydian, who had caused the wound, and Kyra to jump back several feet and prepare for an onslaught of priestess energy.

However, they were not expecting the sudden appearance of the undead's shindimachu. The eerie, little worms wrapped around their mistress and began to lift her into the air and towards the safety of the hidden lair. There, her wounds could be repaired and more souls given to her.

Obsidian growled and jumped, swiping at the foul creatures with her claws. She managed to strike one, but not with enough for to cause any true damage. Forced to stand and watch as their enemy was lifted into the air, Kagome and her family were righteously peeved.

However, Sesshoumaru's anger quickly faded and was replaced with worry when Kagome suddenly slumped back against the stone bench. In an instant, he was by her side, carefully checking her over for any wounds.

"I'm fine, Sesshoumaru," she managed to breathe out. "Just exhausted is all." The young woman swatted away his ever-worrying hands, annoyed that he had no simply let her be. "Honestly, I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit then I'll be back to normal." She scowled when he still didn't completely back off. "Do I need to get a rosary for you to?! Because, if so, I know Inuyasha will be more than happy to help!"

"Quiet your tongue, woman," Sesshoumaru commanded, not at all phased by her threats. "Now, if it is rest you so desire, then rest you will get." Effortlessly he scooped her up in his arms. Carrying her bridal style through the garden, he delicately picked his way through the field of fallen bodies until he came to the first of many doors that led to their room. He readjusted his hold on her to open the door before striding through like he owned the place (which he did).

In the span of a few short minutes, they had reached their room. This time, the servants had been expecting him and the door stood open, waiting for their entry. He walked through and shut the door behind him with a swift motion of his foot. Crossing the expansive floor, he gently placed her in the oversized bed before covering her up in a cool sheet. "Now, rest while I take care of things outside," Sesshoumaru said softly.

"But-" Her attempts at protest were silenced by a single clawed finger across her lips.

"No 'buts'. You will remain here until it is deemed safe. Understood?"

Kagome glared at him but decided she was too tired to care. "Fine, whatever. I'll be good."

"Good." She merely glared again, the force doubled this time, until he had turned his back. Once he was no longer watching her, she flipped him off. "Miko, I suggest you put your finger down before you lose it in an…accident."

"But-how—what? Oh forget it. Just go."

OoOoOoOo

You know the drill! On to the muse!!

OoOoOoOo

FL: So tell me, where is Dreamish?

Sess: _evil/scared look on his face_ Yes, Little Brother, do tell.

Inu: _flattens his ears; looks desperate; suddenly comes up with an idea_ I promised I wouldn't tell!

_Sesshoumaru looks slightly relieved_

FL: Oh really? Then I guess you don't care that she's the one who pushed Kikyou into the whole Sesshoumaru dug?

Inu: _looks shocked_ No! She told me Kagome did it!

Kags:_ suddenly appears out of the well and stomps over to him; taps her fingers angrily on her arm_ Oh really what else did that low down little wench tell you?!

Inu: _really, really scared_ Uh…that you seemed rather bratty and stuck up. And that Kikyou was better than you! _Cowers_ Don't hurt me!

Kags: _turns red in the face_ Why that…

FL: _back in her human form_ Okay! Before Kagome starts cursing a blue streak that would make a sailor blush, let's end this muse with a question that I want all of your opinions on. Okay? Okay. Now, if we go by my book, then there are five chapters and an epilogue left. However, all of them would be short chapters like this. So, the question is: do you want me to combine every other chapter to make it three chapters left? That would mean no epilogue but, what would have been an epilogue would be the second half of a chapter. It would also mean that we'd get done with this story twice as fast.

Sess: _dryly_ Which apparently she is very eager to do. She wants to start her newest form of torture on me.

FL: _rolls her eyes _ Oh shut up will you? It's only another story, Brothers Then and Now. It's even been previewed in my collection "Random Scenes"! So quit your bellyaching. It presents you in a much nicer light than this one started out with and a helluva nicer light than many people paint you in. Plus, I'd even bet you'd like it. So there! _sticks her tongue out at Sess_

_Sesshoumaru_ _grabs FL's tongue_

FL: _in a panicked voice_ Mmm!! Mmphh!! Mmfffmpph!!

Sess: Well, readers and reviewers, leave your vote. She even accepts anonymous reviews, which is more than some do. Ja ne.

_Kagome is still fuming about what Dreamish said. Inuyasha is cowering in the dirt. FL's tongue is still held captive by Sesshoumaru._


	14. Chapter 14

The votes are in!! The decision has been made to combine the last few chapters to speed things up so you can read my newest story!! However, since it has been requested several times, I will leave the epilogue separate from the rest. You know, with how busy I am, I think that I'll just combine the chapters even more so. As in, instead of there being three chapters and an epilogue left, I'll make it one or two and an epilogue. I just need to get this thing through because I've dragged it out (probably killed it several times) and am rapidly losing inspiration for it. Sorry for all the lovers of this story but you'll always have my new ones!!

On deviant art only will a filler story be posted. It will be around five chapters long (maybe less). It's and Clifford/Inuyasha themed crossover. No cannon characters from Inuyasha will appear but a couple of my original characters (none from previous stories, though) will. It's going to be a hilarious ficlet that totally messes with all of the traditional Clifford "ideals". lol. In the end, our beloved Inuyasha themes will win out. And, who knows, perhaps I'll use the character more often! It will all be up to you reviewers! I'll also be doing a Transformers Armada one along the same lines, quite possibly at the same time.

_headdesk headdesk headdesk headdesk_ ugh…do you know what I did? I didn't age Rin at all!! _cries_ waah!! So she stayed eight years old while everyone grew! _hopes readers didn't notice it also happened to Shippou _uhh…lol? I will fix it!! (starting…now).

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. But I do own this story line, what I am going to do to Hojo, and the new characters I have introduced.

* * *

For The Last Time

Chapter 14

* * *

_Previously in For The Last Time..._

_In the span of a few short minutes, they had reached their room. This time, the servants had been expecting him and the door stood open, waiting for their entry. He walked through and shut the door behind him with a swift motion of his foot. Crossing the expansive floor, he gently placed her in the oversized bed before covering her up in a cool sheet. "Now, rest while I take care of things outside," Sesshoumaru said softly._

"_But-" Her attempts at protest were silenced by a single clawed finger across her lips._

"_No 'buts'. You will remain here until it is deemed safe. Understood?"_

_Kagome glared at him but decided she was too tired to care. "Fine, whatever. I'll be good."_

"_Good." She merely glared again, the force doubled this time, until he had turned his back. Once he was no longer watching her, she flipped him off. "Miko, I suggest you put your finger down before you lose it in an…accident."_

"_But how—what? Oh forget it. Just go."_

oOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as he walked out the door, making sure to close it as he left the room. "Sleep, my little miko," he murmured as he walked down the hall. The Taiyoukai frowned slightly. The attack should not have happened today, although that was not what really disturbed him. Attacks happened often enough, simply because he was the Lord of the Western lands and there were always wannabe usurpers. What disturbed him, though, was the scent that had come from the dead miko.

_Naraku!_ he nearly snarled. The Taiyoukai didn't know how the devious hanyou had survived, but the fact remained that he had. This fact imposed a severe blow to his warrior male ego. He couldn't even kill a false hanyou! He knew for certain that the cretin had survived because of the glow of the undead miko's eyes, the scent wafting off her and the faintest traces of the hanyou's aura in the controlled demons. _Pathetic,_ he sneered in his head. That was all he was, pathetic. He just hoped Kagome didn't see him that way.

…

Now where did that thought come from? Since when did he care about what others think? He sighed quietly. He really needed a break from all this.

The Taiyoukai pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing gently. This was getting so very confusing. Had he known where all of this might lead, he wouldn't have married the troublesome woman. … Who was he kidding? Certainly not himself. He would have married the mis-adventurous girl anyway. Anyone with any decency in them wanted to be by her side, using any means possible. And, despite his brother's rantings, he _did_ have decency in him. The proof? He raised Rin from the dead and had cared for her in his own way ever since. Even after taking over his role as Taiyoukai of Western Japan and Eastern China, the girl child remained by his side, never again knowing the gnawing pain of hunger. She was clothed in the best money could buy, or, she would have been had silk and fine lace not been wasted on a fourteen year old tom-boy. So, for simplicity's sake, and the sanity of his seamstresses, Sesshoumaru had Rin clothed in a simple cotton kosode.

One thing was for certain, he needed to know the whereabouts of his half-brother's dead miko. And to do that, he needed to contact his half-brother.

He turned another corner and entered his tidy office. It wasn't enormous, nor was it tiny. It was simply the right size for his needs. A large bookshelf covered the entire left wall of the room. The right wall consisted of a fireplace, above which hung a painting of his mother (his mother's choice, not his). To the left and right sat busts of his late father in his true form, the snarling head of a large dog seated on the small pedestals. The mantle that adorned the sizable fireplace boasted an ornate sword held in a showman's case.

His desk sat in front of the large windows that led to the wrap-around balcony. The rest of the wall was covered in an ornate design, again, picked out by his mother. It depicted several inus of varying color and breed standing in a circle, their muzzles pointed to the moon in a silent howl. The moon, itself, was an interesting piece. Depending on which breed of inu was looking, which angle they looked at and the position of the sun, the moon could be in any one of its stages of life. For Sesshoumaru, it was almost always a crescent moon. However, two more phases appeared to him at different times. During the week of the new moon, the new moon was the phase that was present. If looked at during the week of the full moon, the full moon was the cycle shown. This was achieved by a special enchantment placed upon the mural. The caster was an old inu, one of the very first in Sesshoumaru's lineage, who was now on the verge of passing over to the next world.

The wall that held the entry to the room was nearly bare, by Sesshoumaru's own choice this time. All that hung there was a simple parchment stating his rule of the Western Lands, signed by the former lords of the conquered lands.

The Taiyoukai's desk was a simple thing, much different from what his father had used. It had been carved by the young dog's own hand when he was a pup. He had worked long and hard on the style and design and found it to be fitting to his tastes even as he grew. It sat just high enough off the ground for him to put his knees beneath in either the formal and it was just wide enough for him to get his knees all the way inside when he chose to sit informally. It had two shallow drawers on each side and there were many papers neatly organized on the top of it. A quill and ink holder was placed in a bit of an odd spot to cover an old ink stain from when Rin was little. Before the desk, where guests would sit, were three ornate, yet simple, feather and down pillows that matched the coloring of his mother's portrait.

Sesshoumaru seated himself at his desk and began to look through the papers that had built up over the time he had been gone. He noticed reports of odd youkai, those who would not normally be in this area, gathering in massive numbers. The gathering places seemed random when reading, until plotted on a map. Only then was it recognizable a distinct spider pattern was forming around the small village of Edo. The head of the spider was a large cave about ten miles from the Bone Eater's Well, around the eastern edge of Inuyasha's forest.

This worried the white dog. If he were any less of a youkai, he'd be chewing his lip and pacing while he thought. As it was, a deep frown marred his face and wrinkled the crescent moon on his forehead. His brows where drawn together and his eyes very carefully traced every detail of the disturbing pattern.

"Jaken!" he barked. The little green imp immediately came scuttling in, bowing and scraping his pointed (and swollen) face as he did so.

"Hai, My Lord?" the imp sniveled.

"Prepare to write a missive," the Taiyoukai said curtly without turning.

"Hai. Although may this unworthy one ask to whom the missive is to be sent?"

Sesshoumaru was quiet a moment as he considered the question and his decision. "Inuyasha," he said simply.

"I beg your pardon, My Lord?" Jaken asked in an almost incredulous voice.

"Inuyasha. The missive is to be sent to Inuyasha. You will find him in the village of Edo, the hailing place of my wife. Now, prepare to write."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Why on earth would you include the filthy half-breed in any matter of yours?" This time, Jaken's voice was not only incredulous, it was squealing. Well, as much as one can squeal through a swollen mouth.

"Because, and This Sesshoumaru suggests you listen carefully and know your bounds next time for I am not always so gracious, this concerns him. And you will watch how you speak about the boy. Whatever else he is, he is of my father's blood and therefore worthy of respect for that reason alone. Also, you may just find yourself hung from a tree and Inuyasha coming after you with his sword because he found out you insulted his mother." Sesshoumaru took note of his retainer's suddenly ashen complexion and sweaty appearance. A small smirk tugged at his lips. Torturing the imp, physically or mentally, was most definitely fun. The babbling and near sobbing of the green youkai caught his attention and he swiftly interrupted to save his ears. "Jaken, are you prepared? If not, you are of no service to me." Another smirk tugged at his lips as he heard the sudden, mad scrambling of the youkai.

"H-h-hai! Hai, My Lord. I am ready, My Lord!" the green youkai whimpered, once more bowing and scraping his pointed, yet swollen, face on the carpet.

_I'll have to have the carpet cleaned,_ Sesshoumaru thought as his beast cringed inwardly at the noise and smell. "Jaken. Begin writing."

As Sesshoumaru dictated the missive that was to be sent to his half-brother, the little toad, or imp—whichever it may be—scribbled furiously, yet—somehow—elegantly, on the parchment. In the space of a few short minutes, the letter was written and Jaken was on his way to deliver it. The green youkai's chest was puffed up with pride as he swaggered, or tried to really, out the door and down the hall. Occasionally, the Taiyoukai heard a "Make way!" or "I'm on an important mission for Sesshoumaru-sama so move!" He wanted to bang his head against the wall. If Jaken kept up that amount of racket, Sesshoumaru thought he might as well send a group of trumpeters and a speaker to announce the toad! The only thing that partially mollified the miffed youkai was the snickering and sniggering that went on once Jaken was out of earshot. A full blown smirk crossed his face at some of the things they said.

He sighed slightly and pinched his nose again, warding off the impending headache. Oye, this was going to be a big mess.

* * *

Three months had passed since Sesshoumaru had dealt with the attack on his home. In that space of time, Kagome had mastered her true form. As it turned out, the key to accessing her power core was to gently push at the weakness until it gave. The day she had tapped that power in the space of less than a minute, Sesshoumaru had declared that it was time to move on to her poisons. Kagome had been as giddy as a young puppy at that time. She had clapped and squealed, after throwing her arms around her husband's neck and hugging him tightly.

Now, she sat in her room, brushing her hair as she readied herself for bed. She was dressed in a revealing yukata she had specially made for this occasion. It fit tight across the bust and rode low on the shoulders, giving the sleeping robe a deep "V" that accentuated her natural figure. It was a deep midnight blue, highlighting her unique eye color, belted at the waist, revealing her hourglass frame, and hung to just-barely mid-thigh. All the seamstresses swore that it made her look like a divine being from the heavens. Kagome wasn't so sure; she just hoped Sesshoumaru liked it.

_Three…two…one…_ Kagome counted in her head. Right on the mark, a knock came at the adjoining door. Sesshoumaru had allowed her peace of mind when changing, acceding to her wishes and allowing her to change in her own room. Every night, just as she finished brushing her hair, he knocked at the door, another concession made only for her. She stood, clasping her brush for dear life as she uttered the irrevocable words that had so much more meaning tonight than ever.

"Come in," she all but whispered. Fine tremors ran through her body as she realized just exactly what she had said.

The door opened and in stepped Sesshoumaru. Had her mood not been so tense and nervous, Kagome would have laughed at his double-take. Instead, she smiled shyly as he slowly walked towards her.

"Kagome," he said quietly, his breath stolen by her appearance. To him, she was a tenshi in flesh and blood. He had thought so since he had married her. Tonight's outfit only emphasized his choice. "You look beautiful."

The young priestess blushed and looked down. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not."

One eyebrow slowly rose. "And why would I not like it? My wife has decided to reveal a bit more of herself to me than normal. On an everyday basis, she is a natural beauty, but in an outfit such as this, she is an angel." He continued his walk towards her until he stood well within arm's length of her. Oh how he wanted to just reach out and grab her, to take her right then and there. But he didn't. He knew that doing something like that would likely turn her off of him for a _very_ long time. So, he held his peace, and desire, in check.

Kagome blushed even more at his out of character speech. "So you do like it?" she asked timidly.

A low growl was her answer and only warning as Sesshoumaru stepped up to claim his prize. Their mouths locked and their tongues battled in a passionate frenzy. Sesshoumaru ran his hand down her sides to stop on her hips. Gently he picked her up and held her to his chest. Another sensual growl was her reward for wrapping her legs around his waist. The white dog broke the kiss and kissed and licked his way down her neck, to suck gently on the spot where her neck and shoulder joined. A light nip was answered with a soft growl from Kagome. He moved his mouth back up her neck to whisper in her sensitive ear, "Is This Sesshoumaru to assume you wish to…" he searched for the right word, knowing the wrong one would turn her off, "…_sleep_ with him?" His voice was raspy with lust as his question was posed.

Kagome moaned as he nipped at her ear lobe. "Yes," she breathed, another blush flagging her cheeks and making its way down her neck.

Sesshoumaru growled again as he brought them to her bed, gently laying her on top of the silken sheets. He leaned over her, panting heavily as he watched her breathe just as hard. He leaned all the way over, gently taking her lips with his own in a soft kiss.

That night, the couple consummated their marriage and Kagome officially became Sesshoumaru's mate.

* * *

Sesshoumaru all but sighed in delight as he awoke. Wrapped in his arms was his beautiful wife, now mate. Even bedraggled looking so early in the morning, he thought she was the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth. All was peaceful and as it should be in his world. The only thing that had the possibility of disturbing him, he didn't acknowledge outside of his office. Inside his office, the fact that Naraku had not attacked since that first time was worrying; there was no telling what the devious hanyou was up to. There had been no more reports of odd youkai gathering in groups, but there had also been no reports of the bands dispersing, so the markers stayed on the map.

A contented hum dragged him out of his thoughts. A slight, very slight compared to his, thrum resonated in his mate's chest. He looked down into her beautiful blue eyes and saw the almost wicked gleam in their depths. So she enjoyed last night did she? Well then…

"Good morning, my sex-driven miko," he said. A smirk spread across his face at the blood-red blush that spread across hers.

Kagome harrumphed and turned over, facing away from him. "It wasn't _that_ good," she mumbled, still blushing. The young woman crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to let his gentle laughter, that was vibrating her back, affect her.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru replied, the smirk still firmly in place. "That's not what I gathered from your…_ear-splitting screams_ last night." Oh yes, that smirk was going to stay. Just like her blush looked like it was now a permanent fixture on her face.

"I was screaming out of pity. Honestly, I thought it would be sooo much better since you _are_ a Taiyoukai after all."

"Really? So the servants came running in here to investigate your 'pity' screams?" Smirk still there, his mouth was nearly a full blown evil smile.

Kagome huffed and stuck her nose in the air. "None of the servants came running in, thank you very much!"

"Not true, my darling, you were just too busy screaming my name that you failed to notice." Now Kagome was really red. This time made last time look baby pink. She buried her face in her hands and moaned pitifully. Every night for the past two weeks they had met each other during dinner. A single look from the Taiyoukai had Kagome on the edge, physically and otherwise. By the end of dinner, she was practically panting with need.

Sesshoumaru smirked again, taking another light sniff of her enticing scent. A slight frown pulled at the corner of his mouth when he noticed a change in it. He thought for a moment on what all a change of scent could mean. _She didn't change species again; she doesn't smell of menstrual blood; what else could there be?_ The Taiyoukai pondered a little longer before the proverbial light bulb went off. Immediately he was on his feet and walking swiftly towards his closet, leaving a very bewildered Kagome behind.

"Okay… that was weird." She sat up and shook her head. Sometimes she didn't understand her mate. There were times when he did things that completely baffled her. Although, to be fair, she had a feeling she did that to him often enough.

Sighing slightly, she followed her mate's inadvertent lead and roused herself from the warm sheets. Stretching as she stood, the young woman wrapped herself in a light robe before heading to her room to get dressed for the day.

She yawned again, revealing delicately pointed fangs. Covering her mouth like any lady would do, Kagome fumbled to her closet, leaning against the wooden door frame as she scanned the clothing within. The young woman ended up selecting a simple pair of blue jeans and an old faded t-shirt with the words "Bite Me" written in a dark red across the bust.

Smiling to herself, the youkai priestess softly caressed the bite mark on the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Sometimes it felt like a dream and sometimes the reality was simply too perfect to be true, like the times when the two lovers would meet during the day.

Any chance they got to be together they seized. The entryway, Sesshoumaru's office, Sesshoumaru's office desk, Sesshoumaru's office balcony, the roof, the kitchen, the dining area, the dining table (she had fork marks in her back for almost a whole day after that one) and, of course, the bedrooms were all used in their passionate declarations of love to each other. Kagome wasn't entirely sure, (she was still pretty high on the aftermath of their love when it happened) but she thought that they cracked the wall which led to a crack in the plaster base of the ceiling which ended up partway collapsing on them. At least, she thought that was why Sesshoumaru transformed in the middle of the after-play. Who knows, he could have felt like doing it doggy-style, literally.

Humming under her breath, the newly married woman doffed her robe and donned her chosen attire for the day. Stretching her interlocked hands upward and leaning over backward, Kagome was able to pull out the kink in her lower back that had formed from a new position they had tried last night.

Still humming, she made her way back to Sesshoumaru's room and let herself back inside. Attempting to sneak up on him, though, didn't exactly go as planned. A little over half-way to him, she hit a squeaky floorboard. Whirling around, Sesshoumaru saw the "intruder" and quickly diagnosed the situation.

Kagome could have sworn his eyes widened when he saw her, if not minutely, but it was hard to be 100 percent sure because of how fast he fled the room.

"Mou," she pouted, plopping down on the over-stuffed bed, "what's wrong? He _always_ wants to do something after I get dressed." She sighed in an almost despondent manner. "Oh well, I wonder what's for breakfast?" Instantly perking up at the thought of food, the little miko bounced her way out of the room and down to the kitchen, where Sesshoumaru also happened to be.

Smiling and raising her hand to greet her husband good morning, her actions were stopped mid-way when she felt a rush of air and saw that he was no longer there. "Now that is just too weird," she muttered under her breath. The sounds of bacon frying and eggs cooking reminded her empty stomach just how hungry it really was. A loud growl cause a faint blush over her cheeks as she made her way to the kitchen door. "Mornin', Yuma!" the ditched woman chirped merrily as she stuck her head in the kitchen door. "What are you cooking this morning?"

"Morning, Lady Kagome," the plump old cook said, giving a general nod in her mistress's direction. "It's bacon and eggs, as I'm sure you can already tell. Have a seat and it will be out shortly."

"Hai!" With a sweet smile and not a thought to why her husband and mate seemed to be avoiding her, she pulled out a chair for herself and waited for her breakfast. When it came, she dug right in after a word of thanks and demolished the plate in no time flat.

As the day wore on, though, Sesshoumaru's actions were beginning to wear on Kagome. At every turn he kept avoiding her, whether she _wanted _him or not. It was getting pretty tiring and she was beginning to think he didn't care for her anymore. After the fifth such time in an hour, Kagome sat herself down on a bench in the garden and hugged her knees to herself, listing all the reasons why he didn't like her anymore. Soon, tears began to roll down her face and she was truly in a good pity-party mood.

Not long after, Kyra and Obsydian were still chasing each other from the earlier game of tag (apparently, Obsydian hadn't quite measured the concept of "freezing" when tagged and Kyra couldn't help but correct her) and they breezed by her spot. Immediately, when the two demonesses scented her tears, their "game" came to a halt and they were by her side in an instant.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kyra asked, a sympathetic hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"What did my idiot of a cousin do to you this time?" Obsydian asked, wrapping an arm around Kagome.

"I don't think he likes me anymore," Kagome whispered softly.

"Aw, I don't think that's true," Kyra said.

"But, just for kicks, why would you think that?" Obsydian countered, sticking her tongue out (over Kagome's head) at Kyra's glare.

"I don't really know, he just keeps avoiding me like I have the plague or something." She rubbed her arms softly in an attempt to warm herself up. "He's been doing it ever since this morning and I just don't understand it."

Obsydian had a thought in mind as to exactly what it was and with a quick sniff of Kagome's scent, she confirmed it. A wicked grin spread across her face and she startled her two friends when she leapt to her feet. "I know exactly what that jerk is doing! I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind. Kyra, you stay here and make sure Kagome doesn't go anywhere. Got it?"

"Got it," Kyra nodded.

"Good. I'll be back in a bit!" And with that, the current princess of the Western Lands was off after her cousin.

* * *

Don't give me grief for the update wait please; it won't be this long again. We've got one more chapter and an epilogue and we're through. So the end is in sight people! And now, to your muse.

* * *

FL: _moves up on Sesshoumaru's fingers and bites down hard_ Ha! That's what you get for holding my tongue captive! _metaphorical puppy ears pin back at the sight of Sesshoumaru's red eyes_ Shit.

Sess: _advances threateningly on FL_ Oh yes, little bitch, you will pay for that.

FL: _turns and runs_ Don't forget to review!!

Sess: _chases after FL_ Come back here coward!

Kags: _glares at Inuyasha_ What else did Dreamish say about me?

Inu: _sizes Kagome up_ Ya'know, it'd probably be in my better interest if I didn't tell you.

Kags: Oh really? _cracks knuckles and advances on Inu_

Dreamish: Hi there! Don't mind me, actually they _points over shoulder to Inu, Kags, FL and Sess_ don't even know I'm here! You know why? Because I'm in the audience now! Ha! Buh-bye now!


	15. Chapter 15

On deviant art only will a filler story be posted. It will be around five chapters long (maybe less). It's and Clifford/Inuyasha themed crossover. No cannon characters from Inuyasha will appear but a couple of my original characters (none from previous stories, though) will. It's going to be a hilarious ficlet that totally messes with all of the traditional Clifford "ideals". lol. In the end, our beloved Inuyasha themes will win out. And, who knows, perhaps I'll use the character more often! It will all be up to you reviewers! I'll also be doing a Transformers Armada one along the same lines, quite possibly at the same time.

FL: _sniff _Are ya'll ready for the final chapter? _sniff, sniff_ I am, but then again, _sniff_ I'm not. _Puppy dog eyes, pouty lips_ Why does this have to end?

Sess: _scowls_ Because you've tortured my character enough. Now finish this.

FL: _scowls at Sesshoumaru_ Shut-up, asshole. You're not even willing to tell your wife and mate that she's d--!!

Sess: clamps his hand down around FL's mouth Do. Not. Tell. Looks to audience, narrows eyes Read this and review. And, Dreamish, I see you.

_a loud "shit" resounds around the room_.

Dreamish: Damnit!

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. But I do own this story line, what I am going to do to Hojo, and the new characters I have introduced.

* * *

For The Last Time

Chapter 15

* * *

_Previously in For The Last Time…_

_"I don't think he likes me anymore," Kagome whispered softly._

_"Aw, I don't think that's true," Kyra said._

_"But, just for kicks, why would you think that?" Obsydian countered, sticking her tongue out (over Kagome's head) at Kyra's glare._

_"I don't really know, he just keeps avoiding me like I have the plague or something." She rubbed her arms softly in an attempt to warm herself up. "He's been doing it ever since this morning and I just don't understand it."_

_Obsydian had a thought in mind as to exactly what it was and with a quick sniff of Kagome's scent, she confirmed it. A wicked grin spread across her face and she startled her two friends when she leapt to her feet. "I know exactly what that jerk is doing! I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind. Kyra, you stay here and make sure Kagome doesn't go anywhere. Got it?"_

_"Got it," Kyra nodded._

_"Good. I'll be back in a bit!" And with that, the current princess of the Western Lands was off after her cousin. _

oOoOoOo

Kyra soothingly rubbed Kagome's hand. "It's alright, Kagome, everything is going to be just fine. You'll see. I'm sure Sesshoumaru still loves you, and, even if he doesn't, you can still stay around. I mean, it's not like Sesshoumaru is going to throw you out on the streets or anything."

Kagome sniffled. Curious as to what her friend meant, she turned her head to the side. "Oh, why do you say that?"

The filly gave Kagome the "I can't believe you just asked such a stupid question" look. "Honestly, honey, do you really think Sesshoumaru is going to throw you out while you're pregnant with his pups?"

The miko recoiled visibly, almost as if she had been struck by an unseen force. "What do you mean 'pregnant with his pups'? Who the hell said I was pregnant?!"

Kyra's look redoubled in force. "Honey, why on earth do you think he was so nervous around you this morning? He has no way of telling you. Well, that's not entirely true," she said. The young mare just sat there for a moment, thinking on what to say. "Okay, let's put it this way. Have you two talked about pups yet?"

The inu-miko chewed her lip for a moment, thinking. "Does simply knowing the fact that he will have to have heirs count?" she asked timidly.

The demoness snorted. "Not hardly. It doesn't even scratch the surface. He doesn't know whether or not you feel you are ready for such a huge responsibility yet. He isn't one to force himself on females. That goes against everything his father ever taught him." The young mare's eyes went dreamy for a moment. "Aah, Inu no Taishou, now that was a dog demon."

Kagome gave Kyra a sidelong look. "No comment on that. Anyway, what makes you think I'm pregnant?"

"First of all, your scent has altered slightly. Second, Sesshoumaru's avoiding you, something he never does. Third, Obsydian confirmed it when she ran off after him. So, one two three, you're pregnant! Isn't it wonderful?" the horse sighed dreamily.

The young woman sat there in total shock. _I'm…pregnant? With Sesshoumaru's…pups? Oh god! Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell me instead of running away from me?! That jerk! _Kagome's eyes took on a red hue and her claws began to lengthen.

Kyra did a double take when she noticed Kagome's changing form. "Wuh-oh, someone's in trouble." With that, she was off, not bothering to stay around for the impending fight.

"Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome's voice echoed across the gardens and rang through the castle halls, bouncing off the old stone structure until it made its way to the currently feuding cousins.

Obsydian grinned darkly. "It sounds like your mate found out from someone other than you or herself just why you've been avoiding her all day." She stood up from her fighting position, returning her messy hair into it neat braid before straightening her disheveled clothing. "If you thought we were fighting, you're really going to be in for it when Kagome gets up here. After all, we bitches prefer to find out from our mate when we are in pup. It's not like we notice our scent change. After all, we're too busy taking care of other matters to do that." The young bitch nearly laughed outright at her cousin's terror-stricken look.

Right now, Sesshoumaru was petrified, horrified and frozen stiff with fear. He knew exactly what a bitch's rage could mean and was not looking forward to the conversation with his mate. While it's true that he should have been the one to tell her the good news, he was too worried about how she would react. After all, aside from him mentioning that he would have to have heirs, they had never really discussed children. Turning on his heel, the Taiyoukai fled from the room and out his balcony. Leaping to the ground below, he touched down just in time to see a large shadow block the sun's light. Nearly gulping, he turned to see his mate in her true form. Her head was lowered and her teeth bared in a silent snarl.

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_ she snarled. _"You made me believe you no longer wanted me!"_ Suddenly, her entire demeanor changed. With a pained whine, she relaxed her lips and pinned her ears back before dropping to the ground. _"Why?" _she whimpered, turning her head away from her mate.

Now Sesshoumaru truly knew what it meant to feel guilty. It had been a long time since someone had caused this much guilt to well up inside of him. With a slight sigh, he released his true form and padded over to his wife and mate. _"Kagome,"_ he whined softly, gently nuzzling the side of her head. Tenderly, he bit her ear, not enough to hurt, just enough to get her attention. _Listen to me. "This Sesshoumaru apologizes... I apologize for my behavior. While it is no excuse, I feel the need to explain myself."_

Kagome reached up and licked the corner of his muzzle, turning to lay on her side. This gave the white dog some hope for a quick reconciliation. Sesshoumaru dropped down to lie beside his mate, draping his head across her neck. He could only pray that she listened and understood. Nipping her ear again, he signaled that he desired her entire attention.

_"It is unnecessary that you should feel unwanted," _he paused for a minute, unsure of his next phrase, "_koi._" At her soft gasp and attempt to raise her head, he nipped her ear again, a little more forcefuly this time. Taking the hint, Kagome laid her head back down, though she was far from relaxed. _"It is foolish to think This Sesshoumaru would dismiss his mate. When we were bound, I promised you my lifetime. I meant it and do not regret it. When I realized you were..."_ he paused once more, again unsure, _"pupped...I did not know what to do. We had not discussed anything of the sort and I was unsure of how you would react." _ He licked her ear affectionately. _ "I did not desire to make you feel unwanted. Know that was never my intention."_

Kagome sighed softly, allowing him the opportunity to speak his mind. While how he reacted was no excuse, she was relieved to know that he still desired her. These past few months with him had been truly special. The young woman had a burgeoning desire building within her. It was similar to what she had felt for Inuyasha, but, somehow, she knew this was different. The feeling was almost...stronger. She couldn't place her finger on the name but she knew it wouldn't fade.

Just as she was about to respond, a loud explosion at the gate drew their attention. There, in all his dark glory, stood Naraku. His body had been mostly reformed, though it looked very much like a spider standing on its rearmost legs. Kagome shuddered as she felt his malevolent youki pulse towards her. She drew her lips back in a snarl as her hackles stood on end. This was what Sesshomaru and she feared would happen. Although her loving mate did his best to hide it from her, she had snuck into his office several times to read through his reports and stare at his maps. All those training sessions where she had to conceal her scent had paid off. The young woman knew he would never speak with her about it, not wanting to cause her undue stress, so she never brought it up.

Now, though, she suddenly wished she had, simply so they could think of a contingency plan. This wouldn't be necessary, it seemed, for Sesshomaru had suddenly come to stand over her. His hackles were raised, his teeth showing in a dangerous snarl and his head low. His whole body screamed 'Death to the hanyou!' A rough, short bark echoed across the castle garden. Shortly thereafter, the grassy haven was swamped with soldiers.

Each was covered in a type of well-made bone armor, but it wasn't like normal bone armor. It seemed more like the usual plate armor, only made from bone. Kagome gave up on trying to analyze it when she felt Sesshomaru's energy gently snap at her, making her fur stand on end. That, of course, brought her back to her present situation: Sesshomaru still stood over her, hovering above her protectively like a mother hen over her chicks.

She gritted her teeth. Was all her days of training for naught? Now that she was 'pupped', as he had put it, was he going to lock her away in her room like an unruly child until his heir was born? She growled, trying to crawl away from the white form of her mate and face her long-time foe but Sesshomaru would have none of it. He snarled back at her, his sight still on the evil Hanyou.

_"Sesshomaru!"_ she warned, _"I will fight him!"_

_"You will not, bitch!"_ he answered in a fierce bark, _"you will cease this this instant and stay put while I put him in his place!"_

"Now, now," the evil Naraku drawled in a bored tone, "look at the fierce leaders of the West, arguing like pups..."

He was rudely interrupted by the sound of a mountain of white fur crashing a few paces away from his previous position. The majestic black and white bitch had "unhorsed" her mate from her back with a wide movement of her elegant rump.

Naraku looked in amusement at his long time enemy, while the noble white beast himself had a somewhat nonplussed expression floating in his still crimson eyes.

_"Bitch! You will heed your Lord's orders and stand down!"_ the voice of the Great White Dog boomed as he reclaimed a more dignified stance.

_"Never!"_ Kagome screamed in inu language, baring her fangs.

"This is very entertaining and all... but I am here to absorb your powers, Sesshomaru-sama, beware of my strength, I will not..." Naraku's voice was a promise of impending doom, his slimy arachnoid legs clattering on the floor impatiently. But the menace of his presence seemed to have no effect on the arguing couple, as he was being interrupted in his usual taunting... again...

_"Kagome!_" Sesshomaru roared, forgetting his surroundings, his focus only on his beautiful but undisciplined mate.

_"I will not be reduced as a blathering idiot hiding behind rice paper screens and posturing males! I am my own person! I am not weak!"_ the furious female seethed, her battle aura flaring dangerously around her. She began to circle her Alpha, seeing only his white form, eyes narrowed, poison drool falling on the ground and making it hiss as the acid melted the scenery into a green goo.

_"Listen to me!! I'm your enemy!!" _Naraku shouted, refraining from stomping one of his middle legs, the third one on the right to be precise, like a young, whimsical brat being ignored.

He never saw it coming.

Needing something to rebound on, Kagome used the hanyou's wide, hard-shelled body as a trampoline, her claws opening him like an oyster ready for Christmas' feast, the poison melting his toughened skin like the Wicked Witch of the West would with simple water. Her powerful, crackling aura surrounded him, the youki ripping at his human flesh wile her bright light purified his tainted essence. In an instant, his foul presence was gone. Naraku had been defeated.

The proud Soldiers of the West were left gawking at the noble couple as they rolled and wrestled like young pups vying for dominance, growls and snarls echoing in the quiet twilight of the evening.

Two hours and a sunset later, they were panting, in human form, disheveled and filthy, laying side by side on their backs. Kagome was the first to break the heavy silence.

"Don't expect me to change my own nature, Sesshomaru. I'm not from this time; I'm not a demure or submissive female. I am not weak." The last words were murmured, her voice hoarse with her effort not to cry.

"I know," he replied in a weary tone.

"Why then? Why would you do this to me?" She was shivering slightly in the night's breeze.

He rolled over onto his side and touched her with his hand gently, silently asking her to look at him. She turned towards him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears of frustration. She stifled a whimper when she saw the softness and tenderness making his golden orbs glow like twin suns.

"I will not lose you, Kagome" he said simply, the finality of the statement belying the fright she could see in the background of his shimmering gaze.

And then she understood. He was a youkai of few words, and surely not one for ardent declaration of unending love, but his eyes spoke for him, expressing all the passion and feeling bottled up inside this complex being.

Her lids lowered as she kissed him tenderly, jut a brush of lips but so much more, and she replied, her cheeks reddening slightly. "I love you too, Sesshomaru." Once more, she lowered her lips to his, pressing them together in a kiss that left them feeling both satisfied yet wanting something more. "I love you, my husband and mate," she whispered once again.

The Lord of the West stood to his feet, gathering his wife in his arms. "You are my mate and my wife; I will never let you go," he whispered into her neck.

The sweet scene was broken up, though, by a grieved, feral roar. It seemed that not all of Naraku's henchmen had fled or been killed. From the tree lines burst a red and white blur, headed straight for the royal couple. Stunned, they could do nothing but watch as the blur sped towards them. It was almost as if they were under some sort of spell. They willed their bodies to move but found it impossible to do so.

Suddenly, another blur was before them, this one black as night with hot pink mixed in. Then, the red and white blur was nothing more than a pile of ash and earth; white, glowing orbs fled from the pile, fleeing into the sky to return to where they belonged. One, however, remained floating before them before darting into Kagome's body.

Kagome gasped at the sensation of being full once more. The time spent without her soul had her feeling almost overly full now. The couple released a breath they didn't know they had been holding and Sesshomaru stumbled slightly from the sudden release of the spell. They looked at the pile of ash and Kagome sighed.

"Well, that was rather anti-climactic," she huffed, a bit incensed that her day had gone as such when she had such wonderful things planned for it.

"Hn, indeed," her stoic mate replied.

Turning in his arms, she gave him a broad smile before kissing him lightly on his lips. "Thank you, Kyra," she whispered, not even looking to her friend as her attention was soley focused on her Taiyoukai, "for saving us. Today would have gone much different if Kikyou had managed to kill us."

"No problem," the filly replied with a toss of her messy hair. "No problem at all. Besides, I seriously don't think Syd is ready for the position as 'Lady of the West'."

"Hey!" the young bitch called out. "I heard that!"

Kagome laughed as her mate smirked. All was right in their world once more.

oOoOoOo

Huffing, Kagome hauled herself out of the well. She was grateful for the chance to return home, even if it meant it would be her last time here. The young miko had finally been convinced that living in the past one-hundred percent of the time was no big deal. Of course, the condition remained that her younger brother would return with her. Sesshomaru agreed readily enough. It seemed that as long as she was near, he was happy.

"Hello!" the young woman called out, sliding open the well house doors. "Oof!" she exclaimed as her brother piled into her.

"Nee-san!" Souta cried out, overjoyed at his sister's return. The two females who had been keeping watch over him had him seriously concerned with their mental health.

"Hey, Souta," Kagome smiled, hugging her younger brother. "How have you been? Have Kyra and Obsydian been taking good care of you?"

"Ya, but they're wierd! I mean... they're always fighting each other and calling each other names. I thought they were best friends?"

The priestess laughed at her brother as she disentangled herself from his hold. "They are, Souta. That's just how they show their friendship." She sent him a wink at his confused look. "Did you learn to deal with youkai?"

"Ya, pretty much. I know they're different than humans but I don't see why you made me learn about them," he said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Becuase, you're going to be an uncle!" Kagome cried with glee.

Souta almost fainted on the spot. If his sister hadn't been laughing so hard he would have. "Oh, kami, more of you running around," he sighed in defeat.

"Hey!" his sister cried in indignation. She huffed before turning to go to the house. "Did they have you pack up?" she asked again.

"Ya, but why? They wouldn't tell me."

"Because, you're coming back to the Sengoku Jidai with me. You're going to be staying at the palace with me and Sesshomaru. Rin, Sesshomaru's adopted daughter, is there too. She's around your age." Kagome grinned at her brother's shocked look. "Why so surprised? Did you really think I was going to leave you alone longer than necessary?" She slung her arm around his shoulders as he caught up with her. "Now come on, I'm starving."

"Starving?!" came a duet cry from the house. "You ate just before you left!" Through the old screen doors came Kyra and Obsydian, their concealing spells dropped since it was just the four of them.

Kagome blushed prettily before replying in kind. "Oh excuse me for wanting to eat every three hours, Miss I-always-have-to-have-a-snack!"

Obsydian huffed, sticking her nose in the air as Kyra and Souta snickered. "Fine," she mock pouted, "be that way." She grinned, though, as Kagome continued walking.

"Um, Kagome," Souta started as they reached the door, "there's something you need to know. It's about..." He covered his ears at his sister's scream.

"_Obsydian! Kyra! What is going on?!_" Kagome yelled as she spotted the tied up Hojo in her kitchen. The poor boy had been bound, gagged and tied to the kitchen chair. His eyes were wild with fear and his whole body spoke of his fright. However, he was obviously relieved to see Kagome there.

Obsydian and Kyra waltzed in as if nothing was wrong. They sent some lazy blinks to the bound human before turning to look at Kagome. "What?" Obsydian asked. "You belong to Sesshomaru and this whelp comes by nearly every day. This last time he came by with a ring, hoping to propose to you. As the current heir to the West, I couldn't let that happen. If the royal couple was torn asunder, who knows how the citizens would take it?" Kyra gave a light shrug of agreement when Kagome turned to look at her.

"And here I thought you were the more sensible one of the two," the black and white bitch muttered. She scrubbed her face with her hand, confused and irritated with her family. "Can you release him?" she asked, giving a general wave to Hojo's direction. When the two made no move to do so, Kagome sighed. "Will you at least un-gag him?"

That, it seemed, the two were willing to do. They walked over to the hapless human; Obsydian stood before him, flexing her claws in his face while the snickering Kyra removed the gag.

"Higurashi-san!" the love-sick boy called out. "You must flee from here! These women are crazy and have taken over your home!"

Kagome buried her face in her hands, muttering something about a glue factory and the magic shot. Groaning, she looked up to see the one boy the whole of her former highschool was after. "Hojo, did you really come here to propose to me?" she asked, really not wanting an answer.

"Yes, Higurashi-san, I have come to ask you for your hand in marriage. Will you please accept? I even bought you a diamond ring. It's a half karot!" he proudly exclaimed. "It's a brass ring, but it's really pretty!" The boy valiantly tried to defend his choice of marriage material.

The priestess held up the hand where the wedding ring given to her by Sesshomaru rested. It was a 24 karot gold band with an eight karot diamond resting in its center. "Hojo, I'm already married," she said tiredly.

She didn't miss the choking sounds of her brother nor the strangled gasp on her ardent admirer.

"But how? When?" his teary voice asked.

Kagome shrugged. "We fell in love and he asked me to be his, so I said yes." That was the highly edited version, but he didn't need to know that. "And I'm carrying his children." She rested a hand over the slight swell of her stomach. "So I'm not going to break it off with him. I love him too much."

With that, the boy hung his head in defeat, making no move to struggle as Kyra and Obsydian lifted his chair and took him outside.

Later that evening, once Kagome and Souta had arrived back at the Western Citadel, the royal couple lounged in each other's arms. "I love you," Kagome whispered softly, leaning back to kiss her husband and mate.

"As I you," he replied in kind.

oOoOo

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:4.3pt; mso-pagination:none; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:#00FF; p.MsoBodyText, li.MsoBodyText, div.MsoBodyText mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-link:"Body Text Char"; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:#00FF; span.BodyTextChar mso-style-name:"Body Text Char"; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-locked:yes; mso-style-link:"Body Text"; mso-ansi-font-size:12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt; mso-fareast-language:#00FF; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

FL: _sniffs_ Alright. It's done. The next one is the epilogue.

_Dreamish tries to sneak in but everyone sees her._

All: Dreamish!! You have some explaining to do.

Dreamish: _grins sheepishly_ Uh… sorry? Um… I thought it was funny?

_Everyone scowls at her. Kagome walks forward_.

Kag: You and I have some serious talking to do, girlfriend.

Dreamish: Uh-oh. _Is dragged off stage by Kagome_

FL: By everyone!

Sess: _mutters under breath_ Thank kami it's over.

Inu: Seriously…


	16. Epilogue

The filler stories have been postponed since everyone wants Queen of the Kennel updated. That's it, and, now, to your epilogue.

Dedicated to: HikariHime. Thank you for your help!!

For The Last Time

Epilogue

_(before Kagome returns to Sesshoumaru at the end of the previous chapter)_

Inuyasha sat tapping his foot against the boulder he rested on. There had been no word from Kagome for a few months but her scent suddenly appears in the area. So, thoughtless hanyou that he is, Inuyasha took off towards the well. However, when he got there, he found Kyra and Obsydian lounging against the well like it was theirs to own.

He growled, wanting to intimidate the two. Only to be slightly intimidated himself as the press of their auras nearly suffocated him. However, their actions were stopped when Kagome and her brother appeared in the well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, scowling at the two females in his way.

"Go away, Inuyasha! If Sesshoumaru finds your scent on me then I won't be responsible for what he does to you!" she called out from the black depths.

Kyra and Obsydian smirked, transforming into their true forms as they guarded the well.

The inu-priestess suddenly appeared in between the two, a fierce scowl on her face. It was then that Inuyasha noticed the slight swell of her stomach and shift in her scent.

"You're pregnant!" he cried in astonishment.

"Tell me something I don't know," she replied as she helped her brother and herself onto Obsydian's back.

"Wait!" he called out. "Do you know where Kikyou is?!"

Kagome sighed and looked away as Obsydian snarled viciously and Kyra pawed the ground, snorting and tossing her head. "She's dead, Inuyasha. She attacked me, along with Naraku, and Kyra killed her before I could draw my bow. In fact, I would have been dead if not for Kyra. She placed Sesshoumaru and myself under some sort of spell and we couldn't move." She sent a pissed off glare to him. "Be grateful Sesshoumaru didn't come after you, too. I convinced him you were simply stupid for loving her and completely ignorant to her ways."

With that, Obsydian took off and Inuyasha was left to face Kyra. The filly lowered her head before snorting at Inuyasha and sending him crashing into several trees.

"_Be thankful for her, half-breed. Otherwise, you would be dead,_" she snorted.

Inuyasha paled as she pawed again before taking to the skies.

Just then, Jaken came from the bushes. His clothes were filthy and torn. Twigs were sticking out at odd places and he looked totally lost. "Ah! Inuyasha! I find you at last! I have come to deliver a message from the great and esteemed Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Jaken," Inuyasha barked out, "if it's about Kikyou, you're too late. Kagome just told me. And, since I assume she knew that you were supposed to be informing me, I'm sure she'll tell Sesshoumaru of your _incompetence_ when she reaches the palace."

The toad screamed in fright before fleeing as fast as his two stumpy legs could carry him.

Inuyasha smirked tiredly as he rose to head back to the village and inform his comrades of Kagome's newest health.

oOoOo

FL: _hums under breath_ I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel. We'll see how much attention you guys give this.

Sess/Inu: _pleads_ No sequel!! Our characters have been killed enough!!


End file.
